Castle of World
by KatieWR
Summary: Hetalia. Szöszgyűjtemény. Egy furcsa kastély az ismeretlen tájon, szobái különböző korok és események helyszínei, érdekes világok, hétköznapi emberek. Eltévedni nem érdemes, betévedni annál inkább. A szobái rejtenek: UsUk/UkUs, Franada, UsCan, Spamano, FrUk, FrSp, elvétve más párossal írt, vagy páros nélküli szöszöket. Jó olvasást!
1. Natalia

Üdv~ Ezek a szöszök eddig csak a blogomon [never-marauders-land. blogpsot. com] voltak fent, de most úgy döntöttem, hogy nyitok nekik egy gyűjteményt. Párosokat a címben jelzem majd, ha vannak. Jó olvasást hozzájuk~

Natalia

**Tisztelt Spanyolország!**

**Először is, remélem, az országok közötti kölcsönös megértés írásban is működik, és el tudja majd olvasni a levelem.  
Kérem, egy percre tegye félre előítéleteit – ha vannak – velem, és a közelmúltban, nálam történtekkel kapcsolatban. Ezzel most nemigen szeretnék foglalkozni, azt hiszem, mindkettőnk számára fájó dologról van szó. A mostani ügy azonban sem a halasztást, sem a Nyugat-Kelet közötti rivalizálást nem tűri.  
Az ön előtt álló leány (Natalia – mert a nevét nem volt hajlandó elárulni, s én nem ismerek túl sok spanyol nevet, de ha időközben kiderült, a szülei hogyan szólították, akkor ezt felejtse is el) spanyol szülők gyermeke, bár azt biztosan tudom, hogy japán földön született. Szülei sajnálatos módon nemrég elhunytak, egyedül volt, amikor rátaláltam.  
Magammal vittem, de hiába szeretném, nem nevelhetem fel. Egy-két elvétett szón kívül nem is nagyon ért engem, így hát úgy döntöttem, megpróbálok neki megfelelő otthont találni – ez a lehetőség azonban csak országomon kívül jöhet szóba.  
Legelőször a bátyám, Kína jutott az eszembe, de sajnos Natalia nála sem lelhetne számára megfelelő otthonra. Így megkértem a holnap visszainduló holland kereskedőhajó kapitányát, hogy vigye el magával őt – és a kísérőjét, akit mellé rendeltem – önhöz, ahol bizonyára sokkal jobb helye lesz, mint nálam.  
Ezúton kérem, hogy politikai és történelmi ráhatás nélkül nyúljon ehhez az ügyhöz, és kérem, keressen megfelelő, gondoskodó családot Natalia számára. Remélem, megérti, mi volt az indítékom e levél megírásakor, és ennek megfelelően fog cselekedni a továbbiakban.  
Sajnálom, ha levelemmel zavartam, illetve, hogy önnek kevesebb legyen a problémája ezzel kapcsolatban, gondoskodtam arról, hogy a gyermek ne teljesen nincstelenül hagyja el az országomat.  
Megértését előre is köszönöm.**

Tisztelettel; Honda Kiku, Japán

_Kedves Japán!_

_Natalia épségben megérkezett hozzám, a kísérőjét három nap múlva felveszi egy kereskedőhajó, mivel tiltakozott az ellen, hogy én küldjek egyet. A gyermek elhelyezéséért ne aggódj többet, magamhoz vettem, így semmi baja nem eshet – bár meg kell hagyni, pont jókor érkezett, még éppen itthon voltam.  
Remélem, első találkozónk a béke jegyében fog telni._

_Üdvözlettel; Antonio Fernández Carriedo, Spanyolország_

Antonio csak sokkal később tudta meg, hogy azért nem volt dátum írva Kiku levelének végére, mert a levél két nappal azután született, hogy a Japán császár megtiltott mindenféle kapcsolat létesítését Spanyolországgal.

_KatieCat; 2012. augusztus 9._


	2. Sajnálom

Az 1895. április 17-én kötött béke vetett véget a kínai-japán háborúnak, aminek értelmében Kína lemondott egy csomó területről Japán részére. Ám ezek után Oroszország, Németország és Franciaország összefogott, hogy rákényszerítsék Japánt: adja vissza a Liaotung-félszigetet - csak, hogy három év múlva Oroszország elvegye Kínától. Az utótörténet itt most mindegy, csak azért írtam hozzá, hogy lássuk: azért a jók nem olyan jók.

Sajnálom

Súlyos, világos, kemény pillantások. Ivané a legerőteljesebb, ahogy Yaót húzta fel a földről, akárha túl törékeny lenne. Pedig nem volt. Csak fáradt, véres. Sebesült. És csalódott, szomorú tekintete volt.  
A másik kettő – a rendes nevüket nem is tudta –, Franciaország és Németország, kihúzták magukat, mindkettőnél fegyver: egy kard és a nyugati lőfegyver. Erősek, de nem tudják, mi a helyzet itt, Keleten. Bizalmatlanul méregették.  
Lassan felegyenesedett támadó (mert nem védekező!) állásából, lábait összezárta, katanáját visszacsúsztatta a tokjába. Nem lenne értelme harcolni, négyen már túl erősek. Kénytelen engedni, de ezzel még nincsen vége. Pedig az egészet nem akarta.  
Némán végignézett még egyszer a társaságon. Arca, tekintete kifejezéstelen volt. Talán a kínai sem tudta, mire gondol, de jobb is így. Legyen elég a saját problémája, nem oldhatja meg az övét is. És mégis…  
Meghajolt.  
Nem a megfelelő ellenfeleknek járó tisztelet miatt. Sokkal inkább azt akarta mondani: _„Köszönöm, hogy megvéditek a bátyámat… tőlem." _Semmi magyarázkodás, hogy _ő_ nem akarta ezt tenni. Korábban sem, a jövőben sem. Talán majd máskor. Talán sosem.  
Hátat fordított, és nyugodt léptekkel távozott. Karjai leeresztve, jobbjában a kard a hüvelyben.  
- Nihon! – nem is utána szólt, inkább könyörgött, hogy ne menjen el. – Matte!* _Kiku!_  
Nem reagált. Nem tehetett mást.  
Csak távozás közben suttogta el maga elé:  
- Gomenasai, Nii-san…**

2012. augusztus 20.

*Várj!  
*Sajnálom, Bátyám.


	3. Viszontlátás (Franada)

Viszontlátás

Valamikor az Amerikai Függetlenségi Háború idején:

A fiú arrébb húzta a sátor bejáratát takaró ponyvát, és belépett. A csendes suhogás nem lebbentette meg az olajlámpában égő lángot, ami narancsos félhomályt borított az egész helyiségre. Lépett még előre kettőt, mire a karjaiban tartott fehérszín medve mocorogni kezdett, majd figyelmeztető hangon felmordult.  
- Mi baj? – kérdezte halkan, és körbepillantott. A félhomályban egy pár kék szem szinte világítva őt figyelte. Megdermedve bámult a férfira, az hasonlóképpen őrá.  
- Matthew… tényleg te vagy? – kérdezte ismerős hangon, egészen furcsán. Összerándult a neve hallatán, hiszen még abban sem volt biztos, hogy Alfred tudja. Mégis bólintott.  
- I-igen… És… ön? – kérdezett vissza idegesen magához szorítva a medvéjét. Megrezzent, mikor a férfi kilökte maga alól a széket, és nagy lendülettel felállt. Önkéntelenül hátrált egy lépést, mikor az felé indult, aztán észbe kapott. Nincs mitől tartania, hiszen ország. Nem halhat meg…  
- Nem ismersz meg? Én vagyok – mondta elmosolyodva, és végre belépett a lámpa közvetlen fénykörébe. – Igaz is, nagyon rég volt, hogy utoljára találkoztunk, de azért…  
Elakadt a lélegzete, és fordult egyet körülötte a sátor. Kis híján Kumajirou-t is kiejtette a kezéből. Szemei elkerekedtek, majd könnyel teltek meg, mik ezüst patakokként ragyogtak fel, ahogy az arcára csorogtak.  
- Fra… Francis… - suttogta a férfi nevét hitetlenkedve.  
- Nahát, hogy megnőttél – csóválta fejét a francia mosolyogva. – Na, mi baj? Miért pityeregsz? – kérdezte kedvesen, és egészen közel lépett a fiúhoz.  
- É-én… semmi… - mondta egészen halkan, szipogva, s észre sem vette: automatikusan franciául beszél. – Semmi baj… én csak… én csak… örülök, hogy… látlak… - motyogta szinte a medve fehér bundájába, ahogy lehajtotta fejét, és próbálta észrevétlenül megtörölni az arcát.  
Szíve is kihagyott egy ütemet, mikor megérezte maga körül az erős karokat. Tüdejéből az elfojtott zokogáshoz tartozó fuldokló lélegzet szakadt fel, vállai reszkettek, és csak szorította magához a férfit, miközben a fejét a rázta, ha az megkérdezte, mi a baj.  
Nem akart válaszolni, nem akarta kinyitni a száját, mert attól félt: akkor minden kibukik belőle. Minden, amit magában akart tartani. Nem, nem, soha. Francis amúgy is csak Alfred miatt van itt. Alfred és a háború miatt, és mert így Anglia ellen lehet.  
Csak percek múlva csitult el a testét rázó érzelemhullám, elengedte a férfit, szipogott egy kicsit, aztán hátralépett. Megtörölte az arcát, de nem nézett fel.  
- Én… sajnálom… - suttogta, aztán hirtelen hátat fordított. – Megkeresem Alfredet – motyogta még, aztán kiviharzott a sátorból. Mintha maga mögött hagyhatná az elmúlt évszázadokat… Ugyan.

2012. augusztus 22.


	4. Child of the west wind (UsUk)

Child of the west wind

Nyikordul az ajtó, macskaléptek, benyomódik az ágy. Hunyorogva pillant fel, korán van még a felkeléshez. Mégis pislog párat, hogy kristályosodjon a kép, és felfogja, a látvány nem csak egy könnyen múló jelenés. Mégis pont úgy fest.  
- Szia – súgja elmosolyodva, és lehajol (napfény, szél, vörös por, lovak és vad víz illata), hogy finoman összeérintse ajkaikat. – Megjöttem.  
- Azt látom – nyögi rekedten, ahogy szemei továbbra sem volt képesek elszakadni a fiú arcától, az ott tapasztalt változásoktól.  
A haja kinőtte formáját, tincsei gondos összevisszaságban, színe napszítta-szőke, egészen más, mint mikor be van állítva, mégis szinte kívánja, hogy beletúrjon, még jobban összeborzolja. Bőre is sötétebb, mint átlagosan, három hét napon, látszott, jaj, minden kívánatos négyzetcentiméterén látszott. Szemei tiszták, nyugodtak, bőre miatt a szokásosnál is világosabbnak tetszenek, szinte már pasztellosan égboltkékek.  
- Jól érezted magad? – érdeklődi, miután kigyönyörködte magát, és úgy gondolja, ideje lenne megszólalni. Alfred már nem mosolyog, kicsit félredönti a fejét, a mozdulattól lágyan himbálózni kezdenek kapucnis mellénye madzagjai.  
- Igen – válaszolja, és óvatosan félig mellé, félig ráfekszik az ágyon. Bőre forró, minden porcikájából áramlik az energia, letaglózó. Fejét felé fordítja, szinte a fülébe szuszog, csókot lehel a nyakára, aztán lehunyja a szemeit. Még a szemüveget sem vette le. – De most aludnék, a repülőn nem tudtam. A Grand Kanyon is feelinges, de nem olyan kényelmes, mint a te viktoriánus ágyikód, és amúgy is hiányoztál – magyarázza-mormogja teljesen nyugodtan, kicsit fészkelődik, kap a paplanból.  
Átöleli, a vállának simítja az arcát, óvatos csók a ruha mellé, és finoman belesimít a szöszke hajba is, az selymes, szinte folyik az ujjai között. Nem válaszol, még magában sem reagál, csak öleli.  
- Aztán majd elmesélek mindent – teszi hozzá kis idő után, egyik tenyerét félig a másik arcára, hajára simítja, ott is hagyja. A másikkal mégis leveszi a szemüveget, arrébb teszi az ágyon. – Egyszer igazán eljöhetnél velem. Gyere el velem a prérire lovagolni, és versenyezni a széllel, és nézni a csillagokat, hallgatni a csendet! Ugye, ugye, egyszer eljössz? Ugye, Iggy, eljössz velem? – Hangjából kihallatszik, mennyire szeretné mindezt megmutatni. Megmutatni a szabadságot.  
- Persze, elmegyek – hagyja rá mosolyogva.  
- Jó lesz – súgja, és nem is szól többet, elaludt. Arthur pedig tudja, hogy nem fog addig mozdulni, míg újra fel nem ébred.

2012. szeptember 16.


	5. Zálog

Zálog

Forgott a gyomra. Mindig ez volt, ha veszekedést hallott, ezért gyűlölte annyira. Kevés dolgot gyűlölt, ez volt az egyik. Csak az ágyára kuporodott, magához ölelte a medvét, és próbált nem tudomást venni róla. A hangokról, melyek annyi ajtón át is felhallatszottak.  
- Majd megbeszéljük, ha hazajöttem.  
- Mindig ezzel jössz! Elmenekülsz, arra alapozol, hogy hónapok múlva, ha hazajössz, majd örülni fogok, és akkor elfelejtem, nem hozom fel! Mindig ez van, de szólok, ha most elmész, ezzel foglak fogadni! – Na igen, Alfred kétségtelenül, ösztönből jó érvelő. Bárkit meg tud győzni. Akárcsak Francis… Nem, rá nem gondolunk.  
Mostanában mindig ez volt: Anglia sok időt töltött külföldön, hajózott, el, messzi vizekre. Ha hazajött is, dolgozott, rájuk jóformán nem volt ideje, csak megmondta, mit tegyenek.  
Ajtócsapódás, rohanó léptek, fel a lépcsőn. Alfred berobbant a szobába, bár várta, mégis összerezzent a hangra.  
- Elment! – közölte mérgesen.  
- Tőlem el sem köszönt – suttogta. _Mert ő nem számít._  
- Örülj neki – vetette oda mogorván. Aztán jobban megnézte a takaró alatt reszkető öccsét. – Hé… te sírsz?  
- Nem – és gyorsan letörölte könnyeit.  
- Van egy ötletem – jelentette ki sokkal nyugodtabban. – Menjünk el lovagolni!  
- Nem szabad – mormolta.  
- Na és? Arthur elhúzott délnek, mást meg nem érdeklünk. Na, gyere! Jobban leszünk! – mosolygott, és a kezét nyújtotta neki. Elfogadta, meleg, erős kéz. Alfredban az volt a jó, hogy nem kérdezett, csak érezte, ha baj van, és valahogy még a módját is mindig tudta, hogyan segíthet ezen.  
Fülest _(_ _- Ki adott ilyen hülye nevet szerencsétlen lónak? –_ _Te voltál, Alfred.) _vitték csak ki, a kantáron kívül egy régi pokrócot terítettek rá. Alfred nem szeretett nyeregben lovagolni, kivéve, ha azt az övéi készítették. Anglia nem engedett az angol nyeregből, így az amerikai mindig szőrén ülve parádézott, ha együtt lovagoltak.  
Az idősebb egy ősi indián ének dallamát dúdolta, ő pedig a hátához bújva hallgatta. A régi időket idézte. Ilyenkor mindig az őslakosaik nyelvein beszélgettek, amit egyik európai sem nézett jó szemmel. _Barbárság_, mondták, és kivételesen még egyet is értettek. De nekik ez volt a valódi anyanyelvük, nem a rájuk erőszakolt angol vagy francia.  
- Figyelj, Észak, kérdezni akarok valamit – szólalt meg hirtelen, miután kidohogta magát. Egy ideje csend volt, dúdolás.  
- Igen? – Túl komolyan csengett az a hang, a gyomrát szorító görcs visszatért.  
- Szálljunk le. – Elengedték a tarka lovat (Anglia szerint a lovak egyszínűek, esetleg deresek, de Alfred ragaszkodott a musztángokat idéző foltos lovakhoz), az békésen legelészni kezdett. – Én… el akarok menni. Vissza, a helyemre. Elegem van Arthurból, hogy folyton meg akarja mondani, mit tegyek, hogy csak felügyelettel mehetek haza, hogy kihasznál, és még azt sem hagyja, hogy képviseletem legyen a parlamentjében! Tök elegem van, ráadásul mostanában sosincs itt, nem lehet vele beszélni, nem is foglalkozik velünk! – Csak sorolta, sorolta az érveit, a _panaszt. _Ő állt, és egyre jobban félt a kérdéstől. – Független akarok lenni – jelentette ki teljesen angolul, eddig afféle kevert nyelven beszélt – az indiánoknak nem mindenre volt szavuk. – Ugye velem jössz? Ugye segítesz?  
- De… de…  
- Neked sem jó itt. – A vállaira tette a kezeit. – Nem szerettél meg itt, Európában, igaz? Mennél már haza te is, nem?  
- Igen… – suttogta kiszáradt torokkal.  
- Szóval…? – Olyan komolyan nézett, olyan várakozón, bizakodón.  
- Persze – súgta. – Veled megyek, ha elmész. A testvérem vagy.  
Ölelés, meleg, biztonságot nyújtó. Elsuttogott hála. Akkor még nem volt vihar.  
És utána együtt harcoltak, igen, együtt, de neki vissza kellett mennie Angliához (de nem számít, ha a saját szabadságát zálogba adhatja Alfredéért, akkor neki mindegy, akkor _ő jó lesz_), és utána soha többé nem lázongott.  
Legalább így béke van… Nem, még az sincs.  
Legalább a veszekedés megszűnt. Csend van.

2012. szeptember 17.


	6. Fuck you! (UsCan)

Fuck you!

Ketten ültek a nagy bőrszékben, Kanada a testvére ölében, vállait átkarolva, arcán édes, zavart pír, de a szemei vidáman ragyogtak. Akarta a helyzetet, csak kissé tartott tőle. Amerika mosolygott, gyengéden ölelte a derekát, másik keze a fiú tarkójára simított, hogy közelebb húzza magához. És amikor már éppen megcsókolta volna, kattant a kilincs, Matthew összerezzent, ijedten húzódott el tőle. _Már megint._  
- Neked komolyan ez a perverziód, hogy mindig ránk töröd az ajtót, amint kettesben vagyunk egy kicsit? – érdeklődte élesen az amerikai, és dühösen meredt a férfira.  
- Éppen csak… – kezdte Anglia, közben a házigazda szorosabban ölelte magához a fiatalabbat, mert az megpróbált kicsúszni az öléből, így azonban csak szorosabban bújt hozzá, arcát az egyenruha felsőjébe fúrva. Kabátjaik a kanapén voltak ledobva.  
- Tudod mit? Nem izgat! Igazából csak arra vagyok kíváncsi, hogy melyikünkre vagy ilyen rohadtul féltékeny? – A felvillanó zöld szemek láttán érezhető volt, hogy a kérdés célba talált.  
- Egyikőtökre sem! Mégis mit képzelsz?! – emelte fel a hangját.  
- Akkor oké – derült fel Alfred, és finoman eltolta magától az öccsét, pedig az mindent megtett, hogy láthatatlanná váljon. – Ne is törődj vele – kérte suttogva, ahogy az álla alá nyúlt, és kissé megemelte a fejét. Kedves, óvatos, rövid csók volt, és az amerikai nem felejtette el kifejezni a közönség feleslegességét egy Anglia felé mutatott nemzetközi, félreérthetetlen jellel.  
Mire újra arra pillantott, a férfi már nem volt sehol.

2012. szeptember 26.


	7. Sávos-csillagos álmok (PrUs)

Sávos-csillagos álmok

A Függetlenségi Háború idején találkoztak először. _Anglia kis védence, Amerika._ Akkor még tagbaszakadt kamasz, kissé esetlen, néha ügyetlen, nehezen bírt az erejével. A szíve és a lelke a helyén, ősi, vad lobogás a szemeiben, amivel a szabadságot áhította, előre lehetett látni, hogy egyszer lesz belőle valaki, valaki nagy és félelmetes. Elsöprő erővel bírt, alapos volt, ahogyan várható volt olyantól, akit az angol iskolázott. És ezt a tudást kamatostul ellene fordította.  
Francis is büszke volt rá, bár ő talán csak azért, mert általa megint Arthur ellen fordulhatott, újra összemérhették az erejüket. Valójában egyikük sem gondolta komolyan, hogy Amerika veszíthet, hiszen mindenki tudta, hogy az angol túl szentimentális ahhoz, hogy erőszakkal hajtsa igába. (Mert mindannyian tudták, hogy egyikük sem lenne képes bántani azt, akit szeret – ahogy ő sem lett volna képes soha kezet emelni az öccsére.) Ez jutott osztályrészül az idősebbeknek – lassan el kellett engedni a fiatalabbakat és hagyni, hogy túlnőjenek rajtuk. A történelem erre tanít.  
Később összeszedte magát, a szemüveg komolyságot kölcsönzött neki, amit a mosoly takart el mindig, és a vállai is szélesebbek lettek, nőtt még kicsit. Ahogyan nagyhatalom lett, úgy bontottak szárnyat az eszmék, és nem szelídült csak haladt a korral, végül ő diktálta a kort, és a többiek voltak kénytelenek követni.  
Igazán talán a Hidegháború alatt emberesedett meg, a hosszú évtizedek alatt, amíg igyekezett a szabad világot biztosítani mindazoknak, akiknek lehetett. És mindent bevetett, hogy legyőzze a telet, még olyan távolról is. Mert hatalmas volt, fiatal, nem kellett a hibákból tanulnia, nem láncolták emlékek és skatulyák, szinte még gyerek, mégis megnyerte a háborút. Minden háborút megnyert, amihez hozzáért.  
Akkor az Orosz arcába kacagott _(Tessék, egy gyerek! Egy gyerek, alig ötszáz éves, alig állt a saját lábára, földjét nem a sajátjai lakják, mégis nyert ellened! Elsöpörne a Föld színéről, megtenné, véged volna! Egy ostoba gyerek, tele sávos-csillagos álmokkal egy sasról, ami a préri felett repül…)_ és otthagyta. Hazamenni már nem tudott, de azért volt számára otthon.  
És ez a gyerek talán komolyabb volt akkor, amikor még kamaszként puskát szerelt, mint most, mikor gigantikus hősökről alkotott fantazmagóriákkal jön elő, és a szemüvegét könnyed mozdulattal feljebb lökve, erejét teljes biztonsággal birtokolva, laza tartásban beszél órák hosszat, _szerinte_ hogyan tehetnék jobbá a világot.  
És mégis, a tekintetében van valami a vidám csillogás mögött, valami pimasz kihívás minden egyes alkalommal, mikor szóra emelkedik, hogy vajon ki mer szembeszállni az akaratával. Megpróbálná, szívest örömest megpróbálná, de már nem lehet, meg kell elégednie a tudattal, hogy ő is benne volt, ő is tett érte, hogy ilyen legyen, hogy megtegye az első lépést a történelem rögös útján. Valahogy (talán egy egészen kicsit), mintha hasonlítottak volna egymásra. De ennek a fiúnak bizonyára nem lesz olyan vége, mint neki, hiszen ő inkább igázná le a világot egymaga, hogy egyedül ő uralkodhasson, vagy harcolna utolsó leheletig és tovább, mint hogy bárki rabláncát felvegye, ahhoz túl büszke a szabadságára. A madár a kalitkában elpusztul, vagy elfelejt repülni, s ő nem adná a szárnyait soha senki és semmi kedvéért.  
Ahogy Angliának nem adta a vigyázásért cserébe, úgy neki sem adná…

2012. szeptember 30.


	8. Amit nem lehet

Amit nem lehet

Amerika nem igazán félt senkitől. Tudta, hogy nem halhat meg, mint az emberek, és az is megnyugtató volt, hogy Anglia mindentől megvédte. De amikor az a férfi a hajó fedélzetére lépett, mégis megrettent, és behúzódott a kapitányi kabinba, a nyitott ajtóból leskelődött.  
- Amerika! – hallotta Anglia hangját. Szorosabban simult a deszkafalhoz, egészen behúzódott, már csak fél szemmel pislogott ki. – Hé, hol vagy? – megpróbált elbújni, de nem sikerült, Arthur meglátta. – Amerika, gyere, köszönj szépen Spanyolországnak!  
- Nem… – suttogta halkan. – Én nem megyek oda hozzá…  
- Miért, mi a baj? – kérdezte kedvesen, ahogy odalépdelt hozzá.  
- Én… én nem megyek oda. Hagyj békén.  
- Hola! – hajolt be az ajtó Antonio mosolyogva. Alfred elkerekedett szemekkel nézett rá, tekintetük összekapcsolódott. Hátrált, amikor a férfi lépett felé.  
- Te… te voltál…  
- Mi a baj, Alfred? – Anglia nem értette a fiú viselkedését, rémült tekintetét. Hiszen lelkesen figyelte, ha ő kalózokkal harcolt!  
- Ő… ő volt… bántotta az aztékokat – suttogta rémülten. – Éreztem. Fájt. Pedig nem is igazán hozzám tartoztak. – A fiú ijedtsége hirtelen csapott át haragba, szemei felperzseltek. – Kihasználtad a hitüket, ragályt vittél rájuk, elpusztítottad Tenochtitlant, tönkretetted az egészet, pedig annyi munka volt benne! És még ti nevezitek az enyéimet barbárnak, mikor ti sokkal rosszabbak vagytok náluk! – A két idősebb megütközve nézett rá, elkerekedett szemekkel néztek a dühös kék tekintetbe.  
Végül Arthur szólalt meg.  
- Jobb, ha most mész, Antonio.  
- I-igen. Majd beszélünk – biccentett, és távozott. Alfred szemvillogtatva nézett utána, aztán elfordult az angoltól.  
- Ame-  
- Hagyjál! Ezt nem magyarázod meg, ez nem szükséges rossz volt, ez azért történt, mert uralkodni akart az Azték Birodalomban! Megölte őket! Nem bocsátom meg neki!  
Valójában Anglia sem tudta volna úgy elmagyarázni a történteket, hogy az befogadható legyen egy fiatal ország számára – hiszen szerinte sem volt az. Ez csak megtörtént. Cortez miatt, aki Kubából indult, és aztán a spanyol korona nevében cselekedett. Antonio sem tehetett semmit, ez az igazság.

2012. október 16.

Tenochtitlant, ami az azték főváros volt, 1520-21-ben vette be Cortez a spanyol konkvisztádorokkal, szövetkezve a környező bennszülött népekkel.


	9. Necessity (FrUk)

Necessity

Anglia teát főzött. Pontosabban szólva éppen leforrázta a teafüvet. Elképzelte, milyen röhejesen festhet, ahogy áll a nappali bárszekrénye előtt, csak a bolyhos-meleg, méregzöld köntöst viseli, haja még nedves, és whiskyt locsol a készülő italba. Franciaország kérésére, természetesen. Aki ebben a pillanatban felbukkant mögötte, egy rövid ölelés, röpke csók a nyakára, és a férfi dúdolgatva indult a kanapéhoz, hogy leüljön.  
Aztán fogta a tálcát, és a hosszúkás dohányzóasztalra tette, majd felegyenesedett, a vendége felé fordult. Királykék köntös, nedvesen a nyakába hulló tincsek, azaz elégedett mosoly. Arthur szemei felszikráztak, ahogy odalépett mellé, és egy könnyed mozdulattal az ölébe ült. Francis karjai azonnal átölelték, ujjai a hajába borzoltak. Az angol csak nézte, tekintete rabul ejtett, a fényben úgy villogott, akár a macskáké. Keze finom mozdulattal csúszott be a köntös alá, a kék szemek egy pillanatra lecsukódtak, ahogy a francia felsóhajtott az érintéstől.  
- Egy utolsó kéjenc vagy – hangzott a vád, mire a férfi elmosolyodott, kék íriszei felragyogtak.  
- Te sem igazán panaszkodhatsz – suttogta válaszul, ahogy előrébb hajolt, és széthúzta a zöld anyagot, hogy hozzáférhessen a másik bőréhez. Fogai gyengéden érintették, gyorsan múló nyomot hagyva csak, ahogy kényeztetni kezdte. Csendes sóhajok a levegőben.  
- Szükséged van rám. – Kijelentés volt, nem kérdés, és ajkai súrolták a másik fülét, ahogy belesuttogott. A hirtelen mozdulat miatt majdnem felkiáltott, ahogy a francia a kanapéra fektette, és fölé hajolt, karjait a hátára csúsztatta. Tekintete hasonlóképp izzott, mint a másiknak, ahogy fölényesen elmosolyodott, és lehajolt, hogy elsusoghassa a választ.  
- Ahogy neked is rám, Angleterre. – Arthur egy pillanatra belemarkolt a finom anyagba, amikor a nevét hallotta, ám az arca, tekintete mit sem változott. Várakozóan, már-már pimaszul nézett a fölötte fekvőre. Francis felemelte a fejét, aztán megcsókolta. Szédítően, fullasztóan, izzóan hosszan csókolták a másikat, zihálva váltak szét, Anglia végignyalt ajkain, aztán kihívó félmosolyt villantott fel.  
- Mi lenne, ha a változatosság kedvéért egyszer eljutnánk az ágyamig?  
- Mi a baj a káddal? – kérdezett vissza hangtalanul nevetve, ujjai a férfi arcát cirógatták.  
- Nem épp ez a rendeltetése, ahogy a kanapénak és szőnyegnek sem – hangzott az indok, ám válaszként csak egy újabb csókot kapott, és a simogató kezek ezúttal kioldották a fürdőköntös szalagját. Leheletkönnyű, ám égető érintések az egész testén, nem igazán tudott gondolkodni. – Felejtsd el – sóhajtotta megadóan, és nem érdekelte többé a helyszín.

2012. október 18.


	10. Észak - Dél (UsCan)

Észak – Dél

Kanada pontban fél órával később ült fel, és kereste meg a földre dobott ingét az ágy mellett.  
- Hová mész? – nyöszörgött utána Amerika. Fordult egyet az ágyban, erőtlenül tapogatózott utána, ám nem érhette el.  
- Kimegyek levegőzni – suttogta. – Nem sokára jövök – ígérte, ahogy felvette a szemüvegét, és odahajolt még a testvéréhez, hogy adjon egy csókot a homlokára.  
- Miért? – pislogott rá Alfred értetlenül, és átkarolta a vállait. – Nem engedlek. Nem hagysz itt. – Elmosolyodott testvére gyermeki ragaszkodásán.  
- Melegem van – válaszolta, s finoman lefejtette magáról az ölelő karokat. – Szeretnék lehűlni – magyarázta. – _Visszajövök _– nyomatékosított végigsimítva a másik arcán.  
- Veled megyek – jelentette ki hirtelen, és felült, majd elkezdett a szemüvege után tapogatózni. – Hé, Texas, hová lettél? – mormogta, míg Matthew a kezébe nem adta a keresett tárgyat.  
- Meg fogsz fázni – jósolta előre. – Nyugodtan maradj bent.  
- Nem mintha képes lehetnék ilyesmire – csóválta a fejét. A fiatalabb nem akadékoskodott többet. Pizsamába bújtak, és csendesen kiosontak a kertbe. – Jé, látszik a leheletem! – állapította meg Alfred, majd fázósan a vállaira csúsztatta tenyereit.  
Matthew nagy kortyokban nyelte a friss éjszakai levegőt, felpislogott a csillagokra, és elsétált egészen a kerítésig. Nekitámaszkodott a deszkáknak, elnézett a messzeségbe – a ház egy város legszélén állt, út erre nem is ment tovább, csak ösvények, és a végeláthatatlan távolság. Nem sokkal később léptek surrantak a fűben, és a bátyja odadőlt mellé. A válluk összeért.  
- Én hoztam egy pulcsit – jelentette, mire bólintott. – Te tényleg nem fázol?  
- Tizenhárom fok van. Ne viccelj – mosolyodott el. – Kellemes.  
- Szólj, hogy télen ne látogassalak meg – kérte, és összébb húzta magán a ruháit.  
- Szoktam fűteni – jegyezte meg, ahogy közelebb mozdult hozzá, végül egészen a másik hátához simult. – Így jobb?  
- Határozottan. – Pár perc múlva a kanadai megszólalt.  
- Visszamehetünk, ha gondolod.  
- Jobban vagy?  
- Igen.  
- Akkor irány az ágy – fogta kézen, és húzta maga után a házba. – Mi volt a baj?  
- Azt hiszem, a fürdő. Nagyon melegre állítottad – vont vállat.  
- Az lehet – biccentett. – Nem tudtam, hogy rosszul leszel, bocsi.  
- Nem lettem rosszul – rázta a fejét. – Igazából csak a hő ingás lehet… tegnap még a hóban szaladgáltam, ahhoz képest is meleg van – magyarázta. – Holnapra nem lesz semmi bajom – hajtotta Alfred vállára a fejét, aki megsimogatta a hátát.  
- Az a baj, hogy én meg nálad fagynék meg…  
- Kereshetnénk valami helyet a határmentén – tanácsolta, ekkor már a paplan alá bújt be.  
- Vagy külön fürdünk.  
- Ne már.  
- Majd kiengesztellek az együttalvással – mosolyodott el, és magához ölelte.  
- Talán – mosolygott vissza. Váltottak egy rövid csókot, aztán összebújva aludtak el.

2012. október 19.


	11. Brotherhood (Franada - UsCan)

Brotherhood

Amikor Kanada először csengetett be hozzá kisírt szemmel, szinte a karjaiba ájulva, napokig nem tudta kikönyörögni a paplan alól. Aludt, vagy ha nem, összehúzva magát csendesen sírt és reszketett. Nem evett, nem ivott, többször rosszul lett emiatt, de az országlét megmentette, aztán végre hatott Amerika könyörgése, és hajlandó volt inni pár korty vizet. Nem árulta el, mi történt vele, ami miatt ennyire kiborult, csak megölelte a testvérét és megköszönte, hogy vigyázott rá. És amikor felépült, hazament. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy Alfred ezentúl minden lépésére külön ügyelt.  
Sokat találkoztak, és rengeteg időt töltöttek együtt, újra megismerték a másikat, és megtanultak bízni egymásban. Beszélgetéseik sokféle témát érintettek, az aktuális slágerektől a politikáig, olykor viszont gyerekes butaságokon civódtak, vagy párnacsatáztak, esetleg nevetve birkóztak a hóban vagy egy magas füvű tisztáson. Látszólag szépen lassan elfelejtették, mi miatt kezdődött újra a kapcsolatuk.  
A világkonferencián túl sok minden történik egyszerre, és Amerika csak fél percre tévesztette szem elől az öccsét, az máris eltűnt. Márpedig lehet, hogy szemüveget hordott, de a látásával nem volt gond.  
- Hová mész, Amerika? – szólt utána Anglia, mikor elhaladt mellette.  
- Megkeresem Kanadát – válaszolta kissé idegesen, mivel az említett nem vette fel a telefonját. Kivágtatott a konferenciateremből, aztán végig a folyosókon. Az a készülék kicseng, tehát meg kellene találnia… És igen, valahol mintha hallotta volna a hangját, a csengőhang, az a közös dal… Egy sötét raktárhelyiség, és a rémült kiáltás. Úgy érezte, soha nem lesz képes elfelejteni a lila szempárban látott rettegést.  
Egy puffanás, éles reccsenés, és a súlyos szavak, amik dühösen, ám fenyegető hűvösséggel törtek elő belőle.  
- Ha még egyszer hozzáérsz az öcsémhez, úgy veszem, mintha hadat üzentél volna, megértetted, Franciaország?!  
Többet nem is foglalkozott vele, csak odatérdelt a fiú mellé, visszagombolta az ingét, ráadta a kabátját, megigazította a szemüvegét, és beszélt, beszélt, nyugtatva, hogy megvédi, nem lesz semmi baj, soha többé nem történik ilyen, csak nyugodjon meg.  
Matthew reszketett, mint a nyárfalevél, még órák múlva is, mikor Alfred a kandalló elé ültette, és magához ölelve dúdolgatott neki. Anglia teát vitt nekik, a fiatalabbéba nyugtatót kevert, amitől az elbágyadt, s végül lassan elaludt. Az amerikai belebámult a tűzbe, összerezzent, mikor meghallotta a közeledő lépteket.  
- Már alszik – suttogta, és olyan féltőn tartotta a karjaiban, mintha a világ legértékesebb kincse lenne a birtokában. – Nem fér a fejembe, hogy bánthatta… – mormolta. – Matt soha nem ártott senkinek! Én megölöm, ha még egyszer a közelébe megy, esküszöm, hogy minden csontját porrá zúzom – suttogta és vállai megrázkódtak a visszatartott kétségbeesett könnyektől. Arthur odaült mellé, rájuk terített egy takarót, aztán magához húzta mindkettejüket.  
- Így is eltörted az orrát – mormolta.  
- Megúszta – szisszent, de azért engedett az ölelésnek, kényelmesen elhelyezkedett. – Olyan, mint egy angyal, soha, egyetlen egyszer eszembe sem jutott volna, hogy bántsam… – susogta.  
- Szereted, igaz?  
- Persze, hiszen a testvérem.  
- Nem úgy gondoltam.  
- Talán… de nem, megijedne, és azt nem akarom, majd, máskor, ha majd egyszer elfelejti azt a barmot, hogy hogyan bánt vele, akkor esetleg megmondom…  
- Jól teszed – simogatta meg a vállát. – Most próbálj egy kicsit aludni. Majd én beszélek Francisszal. Nem lesz rá több gondunk, az biztos. Nyugodj meg, rendben?  
- Ha te mondod… jó éjt.  
- Jó éjt.

2012. október 21.


	12. Megbeszélés (UsUk)

Megbeszélés

- Figyelsz te rám egyáltalán?! – kérdezte élesen Anglia, mivel a mellette ülő Amerika már percek óta kifelé bámult az ablakon a londoni esőbe. Az íróasztalon papírok szerteszét, tollak, a fiatalabb hamburgert ábrázoló tolltartója, a telefonja, valami szupermodern készülék, maroknyi lógó vacakkal a sarkán, a hátlapján meg Stars and Stripes, mi más.  
- Persze, a kereskedelemről van szó – bólogatott, ám még mindig az ablakot leste.  
- Két teljes perce a Brit-Kolumbiai jegesmedvékről beszélek – jelentette ki.  
- Azok nem jegesmedvék, hanem Kermode-baribál medvék, a feketék rokonai, és nem, nem albínók – magyarázta türelmesen a férfi felé fordulva. – Matthew mondta – tette hozzá a furcsálló pillantásra.  
- Aha. De akkor sem figyeltél.  
- Bocs, elgondolkodtam, hol is tartottunk? – pislogott a papírokba, azonban Arthur meglepetten nézett rá és nem válaszolt. – Most meg mi van? – nézett fel.  
- Azon csodálkozom, hogy képes vagy bocsánatot kérni – válaszolta.  
- Miért, baj? – hajolt hozzá közelebb.  
- Ne-nem… – rázta meg a fejét.  
- Akkor jó – mosolyodott el, és felegyenesedett. Az angol azt a kellemes kis görbületet figyelte az ajkain. – H-hé… most meg mit bámulsz?  
Arthur válasz helyett csak odahajolt hozzá, két tenyere közé fogta az arcát, és felállt, hogy jobban elérje. Homlokát a másikénak támasztotta, és mikor az amerikai nyitotta a száját, hogy meglepetésében szóljon valamit, megcsókolta.

2012. október 23.


	13. Brokeback Mountain (UsCan)

Brokeback Montain

Matthew szipogva emelte fel a fejét Alfred válláról, és elkezdett a kanapé előtti asztalon zsebkendő után kutatni a stáblista sötétjénél.  
- Hé-hé, ne sírj már, ez csak egy film – próbálta nyugtatni, és visszahúzta magához az öccsét, átkarolta, ingének ujjával törölgette le a könnyeit.  
- De olyan szomorú – motyogta a kockás ingnek. – Miért hagyta ott, és miért valósította meg az álmait valaki mással…? És Ennis miért nem ment vele?!  
- Mert idióta, azért – vágta rá, és megsimogatta a hátát. – Na, ne szomorkodj, ha tudom, hogy ez lesz a vége, mást kerestem volna.  
- Nem, nem, jó film volt – mondta, és megtámasztotta magát a kanapé háttámláján, hogy lássa Alfredet, de a sötétben ez egyszerűen képtelenség volt. Elnyúlt az állólámpa kapcsolójáért, ám az idősebb elkapta a kezét, és lágy csókot lehelt rá. Érezte az ölelést, a mozdulatot, és engedelmesen feküdt a kanapéra, karjait kinyújtva átölelte a másikat. Felkuncogott, mikor az idősebb az orrával csiklandozta a nyakát az apró csók előtt.  
- Van egy ötletem – jelentette ki az amerikai. – Menjünk el sátorozni!  
- Meg _horgászni_, mi? – kérdezte kétkedő hangon.  
- Lóháton – felelte, és Matt hallotta a hangján, hogy vigyorog.  
- Mehetünk – válaszolta elmosolyodva, mire kapott egy csókot. Beletúrt a rendezett hajba, és felsóhajtott, mikor azok a puha ajkak ismét a nyakához értek.  
- Már nem vagy szomorú, ugye?  
- Nem – súgta, és lehunyta a szemeit. Mert tudta, hogy ők ketten nem tudnának elválni egymástól.

2012. október 23.


	14. Dohányfüst (UsCan)

Dohányfüst

- Akkor én most kimegyek, és elszívok egy cigit – jelentette ki Amerika a film után, és talpra gördült az ágyról.  
- H-hé… – kapta el Kanada a nadrágja szárát. – Ne menj el – kérte halkan.  
- Csak öt perc, és itt vagyok – ígérte rámosolyogva, és beletúrt a hajába.  
- Nem szeretem, hogy dohányzol – mormolta a párnájának. – Büdös leszel tőle, és az ízed is rossz. Az egészségednek sem tesz jót.  
- Megfürdök utána, és fogat is mosok – nyugtatta.  
- Azt ígérted, leszoksz – jegyezte meg.  
- Amerikában _mindenki_ cigizik – védekezett.  
- Lehetnél a példamutató, aki nem. De rendben, menj csak – mondta, és fordult egyet, majd magára húzta a paplanját. – Majd reggel találkozunk. Tudod, hol a vendégszoba.  
- Ne csináld már, Matt! – nyögött fel, aztán leguggolt mellé, és lejjebb húzta róla a takarót.  
- Nem csinálok semmit – jelentette ki hűvösen. – Mindössze nem szeretnék a füstszagoddal együtt aludni.  
- Amikor sütögettünk odakint, vagy a kandallóba mászok bele, semmi bajod nincs – morogta.  
- Mert a fafüst nem büdös – válaszolta magától értetődőn. Alfred sóhajtott egyet.  
- Oké-oké, akkor nem megyek sehová. Most boldog vagy? – kérdezte. Matthew nem válaszolt azonnal, helyette magához karolta, és megcsókolta.  
- Igen, köszönöm – mosolygott rá kedvesen, és hagyta, hogy az idősebb félig ráfekve ölelje és csókolja.  
- De akkor vond el a figyelmem a nikotinhiányról – kérte kihívóan, mire a másik halkan nevetett.  
- Ha csak ennyi kell…

2012. október 23.


	15. Ölelés (UsUk)

Ölelés

A balszerencse áradását, aminek köszönhetően mindketten a nappaliban álló kanapéra kényszerültek éjszakára (csőtörés a vendégszobában, aminek hatására az egész helyiség el lett árasztva vízzel, plusz így fűtés sem volt az egész házban, fene a csövekbe), inkább ne emlegessük. Így a ház legnagyobb helyisége maradt csak, mivel itt legalább volt kandalló, ami biztosította a fűtést. Alfred morogva közölte, hogy nem tud egyszerre pulóverben és paplan alatt aludni, úgyhogy maradjon inkább a ruha, azt bizonyára nem fogják lerángatni egymásról alvás közben. Arthur beleegyezett, rajta vékony felső volt csak, de ő aludt kívül, a tűz melegítette a hátát, nem fázott, és a bútor sem tűnt olyan lehetetlenül kicsinek, mint először hitte.  
Mindenesetre, miután elhelyezkedett, mozdulni sem mert, Amerika neki háttal, befelé fordulva, egyik keze a zsebében, a másik karja a feje alatt, pedig volt párnájuk. Nem aludt, biztos volt benne, túl mély levegőket vett hozzá, és túl sűrűn. Így csak feküdtek egymás mellett egy ideig. Aztán Anglia felkelt, tett a tűzre, és visszaosont mellé. Már azon gondolkodott, hogy valójában semmi értelme annak, hogy lefeküdtek, mert egyikük sem fog aludni egy szemhunyásnyit sem. Mégis közelebb mozdult a fiatalabbhoz, végül úgyis mindegy alapon alá csúsztatta az egyik karját, a másikat átdugta a hóna alatt, és egészen hozzásimulva ölelte. Arcát a pulóver kellemes illatú kapucnijába fúrva mozdulatlanul próbált elaludni.

Egész testében összerezzent, mikor a másik megmozdult, lélegzetvisszafojtva várta, mi lesz, ám legnagyobb meglepetésére Alfred felé fordult, és szó nélkül átkarolta, arcát a hajába fúrva bújt hozzá, még egyik lábát is átvetette az övéin. Érezte, hogy borzalmas forróság önti el az arcát, de meg sem mozdult, nehogy a pillanatnak vége szakadjon. Gondolt még arra, hogy valamikor tenni kéne még a tűzre, aztán elnyomta az álom.  
A hűvös hajnal ugyanígy, ölelkezve köszöntött rájuk órákkal később.

2012. október 26.


	16. Trick or treat! (UsUk)

Trick or treat!

Anglia dohogva törölgette meg a gyógynövények illatát átvett kezeit egy közelben lévő rongyba, hogy utána egy parancsszóval elaltassa a tüzet, és morogva fellépdeljen a lépcsőn – jó lassan, mivel az illető (halál fia!) elég sűrűn nyomkodta a csengőt, tehát sietős lehetett – és bezárva a pinceajtót a bejárathoz menjen.  
Mivel a meglehetősen pofátlan vendég nagyjából ötszázadjára állt rá a csengőre, elhatározta, hogy nemtől, kortól, fajtól és céltól függetlenül el fogja küldeni a bús sötét éjszakába vigasztalást keresni, és ha tök véletlenül egy suhanc az, akkor még ki is fogja oktatni arról, hogy nem illik zavarni egy nemzetet, mikor az varázsláshoz készülődik.  
Kinyitotta az ajtót, jól megnézte magának kéretlen vendégét, és az összes eddigi terve elszállt a fejéből. Alfred F. Jones állt előtte teljes életnagyságban, fekete nadrágot és pólót, földig omló bársonyköpenyt és vámpírfogakat, vörös kontaktlencséket viselve, kezében papírlámpást tartva, amelynek derengő fénye árnyékot vetett szép arcára, visszatükröződött a szemüvegéről, csillogott a színes lencsén. Gonoszkás mosolyt villantott, amilyet csak ő tudott, és ami a maga nemében elbűvölő tudott lenni.  
- Szia Iggy, csokit vagy csalok! – rikkantotta, összetörve ezzel a gonosz vámpírúr benyomást.  
- Nincs… - nyögte az angol, mire a fiú újra felvillantotta előbbi mosolyát. Közelebb lépett hozzá, hogy a derekánál fogva magához rántsa, arcát a nyakába fúrja.  
- Akkor téged eszlek meg – mormolta egész más hangon, és gyengéden beleharapott a másik nyakába.  
Arthurnak nem volt ellenvetése.

2012. október 31.


	17. Reggel (Spamano)

Reggel

Feliciano nagyot szusszantva ült fel az ágyban, hogy utána végigpillantson a testvérein. Francis a bal oldalán feküdt, rápislogott, egyik mutatóujját az ajkai elé emelve kérte, hogy maradjon csendben, miközben célzatosan a másik oldalra bökött a fejével. Az olasz rámosolygott és bólogatott, aztán a másik kettő felé nézett. Lovino felé fordulva aludt az oldalán, arcát Antonio kézfejének támasztva, aki szorosan ölelte őt. Feliciano mindig is úgy gondolta, hogy az ikertestvére a lehető legjobb helyre került, amikor a spanyol szárnyai alá vette őt.  
Egy hosszú nyújtózkodás után visszadőlt a párnájára, mire a francia rögtön összeborzolta így is fésületlen haját. Hangtalanul nevetett fel, és behunyt szemekkel bújt közelebb a szőkéhez, aki csak mosolyogva csóválta a fejét, és magához ölelte. Egy rövid pillanatra összesimította az arcukat, mire az olasz összerándult, próbált halkan felkacagni, erőtlenül tolta el magától a legidősebb testvérét, hogy utána a meglepett arcra csak megrázza a fejét.  
- Szúr a szakállad, Francia[1] – suttogta alig ejtve a szavakat, és aggodalmasan hátrapillantott a másik két bátyjára. Antonio mocorogni kezdett, de előbb arcát Lovino hajába fúrta, s csak utána pillantott fel rájuk. Elmosolyodott, megcirógatta az idősebb olaszt, és a füléhez hajolva belesuttogott egy jóreggeltet. Romano arca megrándult, fordult egyet, és a feje búbjáig betakarózott, ezzel jelezve, hogy ő aztán nem fog felkelni. Feliciano halkan nevetett rajta, és újra felült az ágyban. – Készítek kávét, kértek?  
- Latte macchiato con molto zucchero[2] – morogta a paplanja alól az ikertestvére, mire elmosolyodott.  
- Nekem mindegy, csak kávé legyen – vont vállat Francis.  
- Én nem kérek – válaszolt Antonio, és nekiállt kirimánkodni a paplan alól a kedvesét, aki ügyet sem vetett rá. A francia is közelebb gördült hozzájuk, miután a legfiatalabb kimászott mellőle, és az ágynemű alá kukkantva megszólalt:  
- Na, gyere ki szépen, kapsz jó reggelt puszit a kedvenc bátyáidtól – duruzsolta kedvesen.  
- Húzzatok a vérbe! – sziszegte Lovino a sötétből, és meg sem mozdult.  
- Ha nem jössz ki, mi megyünk be – hangzott a vidám válasz, mire a fiú lerántotta paradicsomvörös arcáról a paplant, és villámokat szóró zöldes barna tekintetét a franciára villantotta.  
- Ne merészelj hozzám érni, te perverz, csigazabáló, szőrös idióta! – mordult rá, aztán lelökte magáról a takaróját és kiugrott az ágyból, hogy otthagyja a két férfit. – Feliciano! – hallották a kiabálását. – Legközelebb nélkülem tartasz családi találkozót, megértetted?!  
- Most mi rosszat mondtam? – érdeklődte Francis értetlenül, ahogy felült, és megpróbálta látatlanban helyrerázni a haját.  
- Semmit – vont vállat Antonio. – Majd megnyugszik.  
Pár perc múlva felbukkant mindkét olasz, Veneziano egyik kezén a tálcát egyensúlyozva, a másikkal a bátyja kezét fogta, és húzta maga után, aki morogva vetette le magát a kanapéra, miután elmarta a kávéját. Antonio odasomfordált mellé, kérdés nélkül belekóstolt az italába, aztán óvatosan átkarolta. Romano konokul hallgatott, a háttérben a másik kettő elmélyülten tárgyalt a szobát díszítő egyetlen festmény milyenségéről.  
Aztán Lovino megint forrongni kezdett egy csókkísérleten, amihez neki nem volt kedve. Feliciano felkacagott, és megjegyezte:  
- Olyan vicces lenne, ha mindig együtt laknánk!  
- Felejtsd el! – vágta rá az ikertestvére, mire a két idősebb és nevetni kezdett.  
- Igaza van, Italie[3], semmi jó nem következne belőle – rázta fejét mosolyogva Francis is.  
- Senkinek nem tenne jót – bölcselkedett Antonio.  
- Hát jó, akkor ne – hagyta rájuk a legfiatalabb. Végül is, neki már az is elég volt, hogy ők négyen együtt vannak egy kicsit.

2012. november 4.

[1] Franciaország; olasz, ejtsd: 'fráncsá'  
[2] Latte macchiato sok cukorral; olasz, a latte macchiato eszpresszó sok hideg tejjel  
[3] Olaszország; francia


	18. Részegség (UsCan)

Részegség

Onnan lehetett tudni, hogy Matthew már többet ivott a kelleténél, hogy lelkes szeretetrohamában percekig nem volt hajlandó elengedni, akit megölelt, és ez általában a bátyja volt. Kuncogva fúrta arcát a másik jó illatú pulóverébe, szuszogva bújt minél közelebb. Alfred magához vonta, visszaölelt, és ezekben a pillanatokban csak rá figyelt. Aztán megcirógatta a kipirult arcot, és mosolyogva kijelentette, hogy most hazamennek.  
- H-hé… Amérique… - szólalt meg arcán furcsa mosollyal, és az idősebb megcsóválta a fejét. Csak nagyon hivatalos ügyek intézésénél hívta így (vagyis angolul), egyébként neki simán csak _Alfred _volt.  
- Megint franciául beszélsz – jegyezte meg elnézően. – Mit szeretnél? – kérdezte.  
- Szeretlek, jó? – Halkan nevetett, és megállt, szembefordult az öccsével.  
- Én is szeretlek – válaszolta, s kedvesen két tenyere közé fogta arcát, majd röpke csókot nyomott a homlokára.  
A hajnal összebújva találta őket, és amikor a kanadai fordult egyet a kellemes ölelésben, hangosan, fájdalmasan felnyögött. Kapott egy nyugtató hátsimogatást, mire felmordult.  
- Megöllek, Alfred, megöllek, ha már kilátok a fejemből… - fenyegetőzött fásult hangon, a másik csak nevetett rajta. – Ne röhögj, rosszul vagyok – nyűglődött, és a fejére húzta a paplant.  
- El fog múlni – válaszolta. – És amúgy is nagyon édes voltál.  
- Képzelem… - morogta. – Megint mindenkit nagyon szerettem?  
- Most csak engem, azt lehet – felelte vigyorogva, és bebújt utána a paplan alá. – Még szerelmet is vallottál.  
- Utállak – nyögte fájdalmasan. – Soha többet nem veszel rá! Soha-soha! Nem iszom több alkoholt, nem-nem-nem!  
Alfred megint nevetett rajta, összeborzolta a haját, és adott egy puszit a szájára.  
- Hozok neked valamit a másnapra – ígérte, mikor kibújt a paplan alól.  
- Jól teszed! – morogta utána Matthew.

2012. november 08.


	19. Egymás szemében (UsCan)

Egymás szemében

Kanada csókja édes volt, az ölelése meglepően meleg és gyengéd, suttogó hangja néha csendes, zizegő havazást idézett, a tekintete úgy ragyogott, mint a napsugarakat visszaverő jég, bőrének olyan színe volt a kandalló tüzének fényében, mint a szűz hómezőknek holdtöltekor. Mindig _tél _illata volt, olyan havazást ígérő felhők, és fafüst keveréke a levegőben.  
Szerette a napfényt, de nem tűrte jól a meleget, pedig jól álltak rajta a lenge ruhák a megszokott vastag pulóverek helyett, amik elrejtették alakja kecsességét. Szavai világosak, megfontoltak voltak, nem ködösített, és mindig őszinte volt. Vidám mosolya maga a napfelkelte sápadt reggelen, daloló hangja suttogó szél, ígérete örökkévalóság.

Amerika csókjának általában borzongatóan fűszeres íze volt, bőre kellemesen meleg, a színe őrzött valamit az indiánok kreolosságából. Ölelése erős, biztonságot és védelmet adó, tekintete a végeláthatatlan ragyogó kék ég, és ha lehalkította a hangját, teljesen olyan volt, mint a Grand Kanyonban öblösen folyó víz. Illata a nyarat idézte, napfény, szél és _lendület_, préri, minden mozdulatában hordozta a szelídíthetetlen vadságot.  
Viselte a telet; tehetséges színész volt a maga valójában, szavait mindig a helyzetnek megfelelően válogatta, gátlástalanul hazudott, ha kellett. Szavait azonban tisztára mosta, ha az öccsével beszélt. Önfeledt kacagása a megmásíthatatlan győzelem, ha énekelt, megelevenedtek a tábortüzek lángjai és őslakosainak legendái.

2012. november 11.


	20. Csillagles (FrUk)

Csillagles

- Most komolyan, ez mégis mire jó? – érdeklődte morogva, ahogy kesztyűs kezeit a bögrére csúsztatta, és belekortyolt az édes, habos kakaóba. Kint ácsorogtak a széles teraszon, a házból egyetlen fénypászma sem szökött ki, csak a csillagok ragyogtak az égen, a hűvös éjszakai szél rezgette a kopasz fák ágait. Anglia arcát a bögre egyik már-már forró oldalához simította, hátha kevésbé fázna, aztán hátat fordított a csípős szélnek, és felpillantott a csillagokra. Szemezett pár pillanatig az Orionnal, alatta a Nyúllal, a Kis Kutyával, és már a Sirius is látszott, jelezve, hogy a Nagy Kutya is tisztán kivehető lesz hajnalra. Végül számba vette a Bikát, az Ikreket, a Rákot, az Oroszlánt, a Kis Medvét, Cassiopeiát, Andromedát, Perzeuszt, és a Pegazus látható darabját.  
- Ma éjjel van a Tauridák maximuma – magyarázta Francis, ahogy odalépett mellé, lopott a sáljából, és a saját nyaka köré csavarta. – Tudod, a Halloweeni tűzgömbök. Csak idén kicsit eltévesztették az utat, és később jönnek.  
Arthur akaratlanul rándult össze a nevethetnéktől. Még, hogy a hullócsillagok eltévesszék az utat!  
- Hülye vagy – közölte mosolyogva. Aztán tüsszentett egyet, majdnem kilöttyentette a kakaót is, amit a terasz korlátjára tett egy kőoroszlán mellé, míg a kabátjában zsebkendő után keresgélt. Végül a franciától kapott egyet.  
- Meg ne fázz nekem – karolta át, húzta közelebb magához kedvesen, és visszarendezgette rá a kölcsönvett sálat.  
- Nem az én ötletem volt, hogy kijöjjünk – mormogta, de engedelmesen közelebb mozdult. Aztán egy szemhunyásnyi ideig fellobbant az égen egy fénycsík, rohant valamennyit, végül ahogy jött, úgy el is halványult.  
- Láttad? Ott a Vadásznál.  
- Nehéz lett volna nem látni – felelte kedvetlenül. Francis hirtelen elengedte, hogy utána hátulról ölelje meg, egészen hozzá simulva és melegítve, kicsit ringatta magukat, ahogy a vállára ejtette az állát.  
- Akkor kívánj valamit, Angleterre – suttogta a fülébe, és összesimította hűvös orcáikat.  
- Jól esne egy kandalló és egy meleg ágy – mondta lehalkítva a hangját.  
- Nem szabad elmondani a kívánságot, mert akkor nem teljesül – jegyezte meg a francia, mire az angol felnevetett.  
- Nem hinném, hogy szerencsétlen csillagon múlik a dolog – húzta feljebb a köldöke tájékára a kalandozó, kesztyűtlen kezeket, amik egyértelműen nem hozzá tartoztak.  
- Kandalló éppen akad – dorombolta Francis, becsúsztatva hűvös ujjait az egyik szövetkesztyű alá. – Ágy is, esetleg egy forró fürdő. Mit szólsz?  
- Jól hangzik – suttogta megborzongva, de elmosolyodva.  
- Akkor menjünk – engedte el, és kezdte húzni a bejárat felé.  
A bögre elárvultan maradt a kőoroszlán mellett a korláton.

2012. november 11.


	21. Alvás (FrUk)

Alvás

Arthur már a teáját itta, mikor Francis egyáltalán pislogni kezdett. Nyöszörögve ült fel, szándékosan az arcába rázta hosszú tincseit, hogy védje szemeit a bántó fénytől, és félálomban odabotorkált a másikhoz, szorosan mögé ült, lazán átölelte (csak semmi hátsószándék), a vállára ejtette az állát, homlokát finoman a másik tarkójának döntötte, lehunyta szemeit. Álom-illatú közelség, és a férfi saját illata, amit akkor sem tudott volna eltüntetni, ha akarja.  
- Így akarsz aludni? – érdeklődte az angol, mikor már percek teltek el mozdulatlansággal, a nyakát cirógató szuszogással.  
- Csak maradj itt – kérte a hosszú hajú, az alvástól kissé rekedt hangon.  
- Nem mintha rohannék – mormolta.  
- Miért keltél fel? Gyere vissza, aludjunk.  
- Mit gondoltál, majd délig fetrengek az ágyadban?  
- Hétvége van – mormolta a bőrének, a rendezetlenül lógó tincseknek.  
- Attól még nem áll meg a világ.  
- Csak egy kicsit – csókolt a nyakába finoman, mire Arthur összerezzent. Arrébb tette a kiürült teáscsészét az ágyon, bár nem volt biztos benne, hogy tényleg biztonságban van. Annyi baj legyen, Francisé, az ő problémája, ha eltörik.  
Engedelmesen simult a franciához, az magával húzta fekvő helyzetbe, és egy kicsit fordult, hogy mindketten az oldalukon fekhessenek. Gyengéden érintette ajkaival a bőrét, előbb a nyakát, aztán kicsit feljebb emelkedve, az arcát, végül ajkait kényeztette csókjával, aztán kitapogatta a paplant, magukra húzta, visszacsúsztatta tenyerét az előbbi helyére, hogy megint ölelje. Fejét mellé hajtotta, pár pillanatig még orra hegyével cirógatta az angol nyakát, aztán arcát simította a hátához, és visszaaludt. Az egész nagyjából másfél perc volt.  
Arthur vett egy mély levegőt, és azon gondolkodott, hogyan hordhat a hátán a Föld egy ilyen pillanataiban _határozottan_ _aranyos_ (vagy inkább _gyerekes_?) kéjencet. Végül az egyik kezére simította a sajátját, és megfordult benne a gondolat, hogy ha Francis tényleg felébred (mondjuk mert megáll a vérkeringés a karjában, amiatt, hogy ő rajta fekszik), aligha lesz elég neki pár félálmos csók és gyengéd simítás.

2012. november 12.


	22. Boldogság (UsCan)

Boldogság

_Légy boldog, rendben? _Ezt mondta, mielőtt elment volna. Aztán nagyon sokáig nem találkoztak, de ő mégis nagyon igyekezett, hogy így tegyen. Mosolygott, legalább akkor, amikor valaki látta. Már ha látta. Sosem mondta senkinek, ha bármi bántotta, és nem engedte látni a könnyeit sem. Maga is elhitte, hogy a mosoly egyenlő a boldogsággal, és ha bárki megkérdezte volna, váltig állította volna, hogy ő boldog.  
Ült a padon, a maci nekidöntötte fejét a vállának, és csendesen vártak. Hamarabb ott volt, mint ahogy megbeszélték a találkozót, de nem volt ebben semmi újdonság. Ő mindig előbb érkezett, Alfred meg mindig később. Ám most a szokottnál is többet késett. Elmúlt egy óra, kettő, és fázni kezdett. Lehunyta a szemeit, állát a mellkasának támasztotta, vett egy mély levegőt. Halovány mosoly költözött az ajakaira, ahogy az apró könnycseppek utat találtak maguknak az arcán lefelé. Nem tudta, mióta ül ott, csak két órája, vagy már két napja.  
Sietős léptek, felemelte a fejét, már nem volt ideje letörölni az ezüst cseppeket, Alfred egyszerre nézett rá rémülten és bűnbánóan. Odarohant hozzá, szorosan magához ölelte, kapkodta a levegőt, és a hangja el-elfulladt, ahogy beszélni kezdett.  
- Ne… ne haragudj, elnéztem az időt, és siettem, még a mobilom is otthon hagytam, bocsáss meg, nem akartam ennyit késni!  
- Nem baj – súgta válaszul, közben visszaölelt.  
- Ne sírj – kérte, és gyengéden letörölte a könnyeit, ijedten, hogy mit gondolhatott a másik, hiszen egészen kicsik voltak, mikor utoljára így látta.  
- Nem sírok – nyugtatta _őszintén_ mosolyogva. – Boldog vagyok, hogy itt vagy – lila szemei felragyogtak a könnyek alatt. Most igazat mondott.

2012. november 18.


	23. Forróság (FrUk)

Forróság

Forró augusztus közepi éjszaka volt, jellemzően olyan idő, amikor még éjszakára sem hűl le rendesen a levegő. Egyikük sem volt híve a különböző légkondicionáló berendezéseknek, ezért döntöttek úgy, hogy inkább a terasz lapos tetején töltik az éjszakát, és ha már aludni úgysem tudnak, legalább a hullócsillagokat megnézik.  
Francis persze mindenre gondolt. Puha takarók, hűvös, jó bor, behűtött friss gyümölcslé, szezongyümölcsök, kellemes hangulat. Néha hallatszott egy denevér vagy egy bagoly hangja az éjszakában, egyik oldalt élénk, aranyszínragyogással látszott Párizs, minden más irányban azonban lepelszerű sötét. Milliárd csillag az égen, és olykor-olykor felizzott egy-egy gyönyörű fénycsóva valahol. Minden adott egy romantikus estéhez.  
Arthur halkan sóhajtva dőlt vissza a francia karjára, kis helyezkedés után megérezte a cirógató ujjakat a hajában, jóleső borzongást idézett elő, egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemeit, úgy gondolta, talán el tudna aludni. Odahajtotta arcát a hosszú hajú meztelen vállára. Francis nem szólt érte, csak tovább borzolta a haját. A francia nem viselt csak egy rövidnadrágot, míg rajta lenge póló és hosszú, vékony pizsamanadrág volt. Kapott egy puszit az arcára.  
- Alszol? – kérdezte suttogva.  
- Esélytelen – mormolta és sóhajtott. – Tűrhetetlen ez a meleg, én mondom. Már kapar a torkom a szárazságtól.  
- Igyál – mosolyodott el, kinyújtotta a karját.  
- Attól nem fog esni – csóválta a fejét. Mocorogni kezdett, aztán a hasára fordult, feltámaszkodott a karjaira. – Menjük fel a hegyekbe!  
- Eszkimót látogatni nem akarsz?  
- Jó ötlet!  
- Odafagynánk mind a ketten, Iggy – csóválta a fejét. – Amúgy sincs olyan meleg.  
- De van – erősködött, és fáradtan a másik karjának támasztotta a homlokát. Felhúzta az egyik lábát, hogy kényelmesen hasaljon, és készült az újabb próbálkozásra, hogy elaludjon, mikor Francis átkarolta, ezzel lényegében félig ráfeküdve. – Ne-ne-ne! Szállj le rólam, így is meggyulladok!  
- Ugyan-ugyan – suttogta a fülébe csendesen, csábító hangon. – Távol vagy te még attól. – Csak egy érintés a nyelvével, Anglia összerándult, egész testében megfeszült. Pár pillanat múlva engedett a gyengéd kényeztetésnek, felemelte a fejét, és váltottak egy hosszú csókot.  
- De holnap felmegyünk a hegyekbe – jelentette ki rekedten Arthur.  
- A Mont Blanc megfelel? – érdeklődte mosolyogva Francis és röpke csókot adott a szája sarkába. Nem tudta megállni.  
- Tökéletes – vágta rá.  
- Akkor jó – biccentett, és gyengéden a póló alá csúsztatta egyik tenyerét.  
A hajnali, hűvös harmat a bőrükön ragyogott, mikor felkelt a nap, és Anglia libabőrösen tapogatózott az egyik takaró után, hogy magára húzza. Húsz perc múlva lerúgta magáról. Az új nap is forróságot ígért.

2012. november 18.


	24. Eső (FrUk)

Eső

Francis egyedül ébredt, ami határozottan furcsa volt, mert tisztán emlékezett, hogy egy zöld szemű, szőke szemöldökhatalommal a karjaiban aludt el. Zavartan felült, a paplan az ölébe csúszott, aztán körülnézett a hálószobájában, beosont a fürdőbe, útközben felkapta az ingét, aztán a szekrényből egy nadrágot is magához vett, mikor már az ajtó felé tartott. Körbejárta a házat, de az angol sehol nem volt, a kocsija azonban a bejárón, csomagja az előszobában, a konyhában teaillat. Vagyis itt kell lennie valahol, igaz?  
Ekkor tűnt fel, hogy az ablakokon apró patakokban folyik le az esővíz, és rögtön tudta, hol keresse a férfit. A széles terasz most üresen állt, a nedves járólapok elszürkültek. Egyetlen színfolt a korláton ücsörgő Anglia volt, aki hátát a falnak vetette, fejét hátra hajtotta, hagyta, hogy az eső mossa az arcát. Egyik lábát felhúzta, másikat lelógatta a kőkorlátról, zöld pizsamája teljesen átázott, testére tapadt, haja is borzas tincsekbe állt össze, mezítláb volt.  
A francia sóhajtott egyet, és kilépdelt hozzá egy esernyőt tartva maga fölé. Arthur csak akkor pillantott fel, mikor az ernyő árnyékot vetett az arcára és az eső felkopogott a műanyagon. Tekintete vidáman ragyogott, amitől egész lénye fiatalodott. A házigazda rámosolygott, és megcirógatta az arcát.  
- Jó reggelt, látom, jól érzed magad – szólalt meg.  
- Csak gondolkodtam – vont vállat, és arcát meleg tenyérnek simította.  
- Mi lenne, ha most bejönnél? Át vagy fagyva, és meg fogsz fázni – jósolta előre, majd odahajolt, és adott egy csókot az ajkaira, közben a csepegő tincsekbe túrt.  
- Jól vagyok – mondta nyugodtan, és magához akarta karolni Francist, aki ezt nem hagyta, csak összefűzte az ujjaikat.  
- Nem akarok vizes lenni – mondta, aztán húzni kezdte. – Na, gyere te ázott madár, kapsz egy forró fürdőt.  
Arthur kecses mozdulattal ugrott le a korlátról, és követte az ajtó felé, ám még előtte hirtelen kihúzta az ujjait a fogásából, és hozzábújt a hátához, ezzel rögtön átáztatva a vékony inget. Francis ugrott egyet, de szitkozódás helyett csak felvillantva egy félmosolyt hátrapillantott.  
- Ezzel csak azt éred el, hogy veled tartsak a fürdőbe.  
- Nehogy azt hidd, hogy most megijedtem – válaszolta incselkedve, mire a másik csak elmosolyodva rázta a fejét, és amint összecsukta az esernyőt, magához húzta egy forró csókra, közben a zuhanyzó felé terelgette.

2012. november 19.


	25. Kapcsolat (UsCan)

Kapcsolat

- Két és fél órája vagy itt – jegyezte meg egy idő múlva a fiatalabb, mikor már képes volt értelmes gondolatokat összerakni. – _Két és fél órája, Alfred._  
- Hé, nem mondhatod, hogy nem teljesítek jól – vigyorgott, mire Matthew csak az arcába lökte az egyik párnáját és kibontakozott az ölelésből. Mire lehúzta magáról, a fiú már a ruhásszekrényéből húzott elő egy hosszú ujjú kockás inget, belebújtatta a karjait és felrántotta a vállaira. Aztán belebújt egy alsóba, és a gombokkal nem törődve eltűnt a fürdőszobában. A hangokból ítélve fogatmosott, majd néhány perc múlva jólfésülten tért vissza, nedves haja apró, hullámos tincsekbe állt össze, a különleges göndör kis tincse kókadtan lógott az arca előtt a víz súlyától.  
- Hová tetted a szemüvegem? – kérdezett rá, mire Alfred mosolyogva megvonta a vállát.  
- Nem figyeltem – vallotta be. – De nincs is rá szükséged – tette hozzá. – Gyere vissza – nyújtotta felé a karjait, és kissé félredöntötte fejét a párnán, egyik lábát felhúzta. Kanada nyelt egyet, ahogy végignézett az itt-ott még a zuhanytól nedves bőrén, és fontolgatta, hogy hagyja magát elcsábítani. Aztán megrázta a fejét, és figyelmét az éjjeliszekrény környékére összpontosította.  
- Nem – súgta. – Akkor sosem eszünk – mormogta maga elé, és végre megtalálta a keresett tárgyat. Az orrára lökte, pislogott párat, aztán még odahajolt a bátyjához, hogy adjon egy csókot a homlokára. Kezeit azonban lefogta, mielőtt még visszaránthatta volna az ágyba. – A konyhában leszek, ha kellenék.  
- A konyhában… - ismételte elgondolkodó hangon.  
- Nem fogunk szeretkezni a konyhában, most felejtsd el – szólt rá szigorúan, ahogy felegyenesedett.  
- Hé, én nem mondtam semmi ilyet! – védekezett azonnal.  
- De gondoltál – vetette oda.  
- Nem látsz a fejembe! – mondta, Matt már az ajtóban járt.  
- Ismerlek – szólt hátra mosolyogva.  
Matthew bekapcsolta a rádiót, a medvéjét az egyik székre ültette, és dúdolgatva készülődött elő a palacsintasütéshez. Szerencsére a tésztát már jó előre megcsinálta, már csak sütni kellett.  
Alig két perc múlva az Alfred-tornádó is lecsapott, berobbant a helyiségbe, és egy csatakiáltást hallatva a nyakába vetette magát. Ez azonban már csak a ragaszkodó, nevetős ölelés volt, nem olyan mély, mint mikor megérkezett, és nem tudták egymást elengedni. A haja mindenfelé állt, látszott, hogy ő nem fésülködött, és a szemüvegén is vízcseppek ültek. Mosolyogva csókolt a nyakába, aztán elengedte, és énekelni kezdte a rádióból szóló dalt.  
- Segítsek? – kérdezett rá egy perc múlva, és mellé perdült.  
- Köszönöm, nem kell – válaszolta, és nem tudta abbahagyni a mosolygást.  
- Evés után menjünk ki havazni! – kérte, mire Matt rápislogott. – Mi van? Felpörögtem!  
- Azt látom – nevette el magát. – Rendben, kimehetünk – egyezett bele, és azon gondolkodott, hogyan képes két ennyire különböző arcát mutatni neki.  
Amikor megérkezett, még a köszönést sem tudta végigmondani, már vadul csókolták egymást, forrón ölelték, és ott simították a másikat, ahol csak érték. Ő előtte feldübörgő szívvel hallgatta az utcába beforduló autók motorját, és szinte rohant, amikor az amerikai mély hangú kocsija a bejáróra fordult. Alfred szenvedélyes volt és határozott, mégis olyan gyengéd, hogy minden alkalommal a karjaiba akart olvadni. Olyankor mindig érezte, hogy vigyáz rá, hogy mennyire szereti, hogy mit is tesz velük a szerelem, amikor olyan eszeveszetten hajszolták a beteljesülést.  
Most meg vidám, hangos, fel van pörögve, nevet, a szemei ragyognak, de közel sem olyan mély a tekintete, mint nemrég. A szeretetét így is kimutatja, persze, hiszen imádja ölelgetni, vagy a lehető legváratlanabb pillanatokban csókokkal elhalmozni, de ez amolyan játékos szeretgetés, olyan kedves és figyelmes, de köze sincs a valódi vágyhoz. Valahogy mindkét oldalát nagyon imádta.  
- Juhú! – vigyorodott el, aztán mögé lépett, átkarolta a derekát, a vállára ejtette az állát, csendesen dúdolt, és ringatta magukat a zene lágy ütemére. Csendes percek teltek el, Alfred hagyta, hogy Matthew a kései ebéddel foglalkozzon, csak ott állt, és karolta. Vele lépett, ha kellett, engedett neki mozgásteret, de nem bírta volna ki, ha nem érhet hozzá. – Jól vagy? Ugye minden rendben? – kérdezte hirtelen aggódva, mintha hirtelen eszébe jutott volna valami, és egy pillanatra szorosabban ölelte magához.  
- Persze, jól vagyok – mosolygott rá, és összesimította az arcukat. – Nem kell aggódnod – tette hozzá kicsit később.  
- Tudom, csak… - vett egy mély levegőt, de Kanada hamarabb megszólalt.  
- Én szeretlek téged – jelentette ki. Érezte, hogy elpirul, s ha nem kellett volna a sülő palacsintával foglalkoznia, biztosan Alfed ujjaira csúsztatja a sajátjait. – És vágyom rád, ahogy te rám, ahogy az nem szavakba önthető érzés, és boldog vagyok, hogy együtt vagyunk. Tudom, hogy az elején még néha visszakoztam és megijedtem, mert új volt ez az egész, de azóta eltelt egy kis idő, és megszoktam, _megtapasztaltam_, már nem félek, sőt… Értem, mire gondolsz, de szólni fogok, ha már úgy érzem, sok lesz, oké? Én… szeretek veled lenni, mindenhogy… mikor csak így vagyunk, hogy megölelsz és beszélgetünk, vagy ha elmegyünk valahová ketten, mikor valamelyikünknél az egész napot ágyban töltjük, mert képesek vagyunk rá…  
- Meg a zuhanyban, a szőnyegen, a kertben…  
- Jaj, maradj csendben! – szólt rá, és érezte, hogy az arca lángba borul. – Életem egyik legkínosabb élménye volt!  
- Ne már, tök jó volt! – rázta a fejét nevetve.  
- Ezt mondd a szomszédaidnak… - mormogta zavartan.  
- Rá se bagóznak, mit csinálunk, nyugi már – cirógatta meg az arcát. – Tényleg.  
- Akkor is nagyon kínos volt, és zavaró, és soha többé nem veszel rá ilyesmire – jelentette ki komolyan.  
- Ezt már mondtad – fúrta arcát a nyakába, és nyomott egy csókot a fehér bőrre.  
- Csak tudatosítani akarom benned – közölte. – Na, eressz el, hé, mondtam, hogy itt nem…  
- Shh… - emelte fel a fejét, és hajolt oda hozzá, hogy megcsókolja. Tekintete nevetősen csillogott, rabul ejtő és elbűvölő volt. Aztán csak hosszan ölelte szorosan, lehunyt szemekkel. – Én is szeretlek – mondta végül, aztán egy röpke puszi után elengedte, megterített az asztalnál, megsimogatta a medvét, és hangosan énekelt valami nyálasan romantikus dalt, ami a rádióból szólt.  
Matthew mosolyogva csóválta a fejét. Ő itt kiönti a lelkét, Alfred meg megint nem bonyolít túl semmit, ahogy szokta. De azért tudta, hogy bármikor elmondhat neki bármit. Maximum nem úgy reagál, ahogy egy normális ember tenné. De nem is azért szereti, mert annyira átlagos lenne…

2012. november 17-19.


	26. Féltékenység (UsCan)

Féltékenység

Alfred őszintén és menthetetlenül féltékeny volt mindenkire, aki bármilyen kapcsolatba került az öccsével. Angliától kezdve Franciaországon és Kubán át Hollandiáig tényleg _mindenkire._ Matthew általában jól kezelte testvére kirohanásait, az elején még mulatságosnak is találta a dolgot. Aztán kezdte fárasztani.  
Ölébe vette a medvéjét, amikor leült a reggeliző asztalhoz, éppen kenyeret vajazott, mikor Amerika megjelent álmosan és kócosan, aztán összevonta a szemöldökeit.  
- Oda én akartam ülni – jelentette ki a fehér medvére bökve, mikor a lila szemek felnéztek rá.  
- Szép jó reggelt neked is – mormolta visszatérve a kenyeréhez, és úgy döntött, nem foglalkozik a hisztivel. A kék szemű morogva ült a vele átellenes helyre, és csúnya pillantásokat küldött a bundás jószág felé. – Fejezd ezt be, légy szíves – szólalt meg a fiatalabb egy idő múlva.  
- Mit?  
- Ne nézz úgy Kumayoshira, mintha egy pillantással akarnád megölni – kérte. – Komolyan mondom, hogy néha nevetségesen viselkedsz.  
- Ezt meg…?  
- Úgy értem, hogy mindenkire rohadtul féltékeny vagy, akire csak ránézek, pedig tudhatnád, hogy erre semmi okod nincs – jelentette ki komolyan.  
- Három hete nem láttalak, erre a maci azt sem hagyja, hogy hozzád bújjak! – fakadt ki _nyafogva,_ mire Matthew vett egy mély levegőt.  
- Te is tudod, hogy nem direkt szerveztem így. De a munkánkkal jár, hogy sokat utazunk, szóval ez ellen igazán nem tehetünk. Nem mondhatjuk, hogy bocs, magánéletünk van, majd később. _Nem lehet._ Én is vártam már rád, és te is mondtál vissza találkozót utolsó pillanatban, ami miatt mindketten csalódottak voltunk, de ha nem fér bele az időnkbe, akkor egyszerűen nem fér bele. Úgyhogy légy szíves, ne neheztelj emiatt, mert nincs értelme. Ahogy annak sincs, hogy minden teremtett lélekre őrült módon féltékeny vagy, aki csak a közelembe jön. Igen, szeretem őket, vannak barátaim, de beléd vagyok szerelmes, és nem másba, úgyhogy igazából csak magadat túráztatod, és engem idegesítesz ezekkel a kirohanásokkal. – Átnyúlt az asztal felett, és megszorította a másik kezét, kedvesen rámosolygott. – Megnyugodhatsz, rendben?  
Alfred csak nézett rá. Aztán mélyet sóhajtott, és hüvelykujjával a kézfejét cirógatta.  
- Miért…? – nyögte ki végül a kérdést.  
- Mit miért?  
- Miért tudsz ilyen átkozottul meggyőző lenni, ha megszólalsz?! – Kanada elmosolyodott.  
- Ez a dolgom, tudod – válaszolta.  
- Sajnálom – mondta komolyan. – Tényleg hülyén viselkedem néha, és tudom, hogy rohadtul önző is vagyok…  
- Ha már rájöttél, az jó.  
- Megpróbálok normálisabban állni a dolgokhoz, oké? Tényleg.  
- Rendben. Köszönöm. – Matthew mosolya megérte az ígéretet.

2012. november 19.


	27. Vigasz (UsCan)

Vigasz

Kanada nem sírt. Egyszer azt mondta, hogy ő rég elsírta a könnyeit az Amerikai Függetlenségi háború alatt, a maradékot felszárította a jeges északi szél. Ő máshogyan élte meg a fájdalmat.  
Ült a kétszemélyes ágy közepén, hátát a falnak támasztva, a paplant maga köré húzta, csendben ölelte a medvéjét, és csak nézett maga elé. Amikor Amerika berontott az ajtón, még csak meg sem rezzent. Nem nézett rá.  
- Matt… - szólalt meg tétován, de a testvére nem reagált. Odasietett az ágyhoz, a lila szemek éppen csak megrebbentek, amikor elé térdelt. Matthew kinyitotta a száját, de hang nem jött ki a torkán, ezért megpróbálta másodjára.  
- Miért… miért nem mondtad meg őszintén, hogy már nem engem szeretsz? – kérdezte nagyon halkan. Lehunyta pilláit, egész testében reszketett a paplan alatt, és Alfred nem mert hozzáérni.  
- Téged szeretlek – jelentette ki kétségbeesetten. Nem akarta ilyennek látni az öccsét, a kedvesét, a szerelmét.  
- És Anglia…? – tekintete égetett, ahogy végre felnézett és ráfókuszált.  
- Iggy teljesen be van kattanva – jelentette ki, és kicsit közelebb csúszott a másikhoz, két tenyere közé vette az egyik jéghideg, reszkető kezet, gyengéden melengetni kezdte. – Én nem akarok tőle semmit. Most is azt hittem, hogy csak valami hivatalos ügyről lesz szó, valami baromságot talált ki megint, vagy akármi, de ő… megcsókolt, és még csak azt sem kérdezte meg előtte, hogy velem mi van, úgyhogy aztán jól le is csaptam érte – magyarázta egyre gyorsabban, kapkodón. – Soha nem csalnálak meg – halkította le a hangját, és finom csókot lehelt a kézfejére, aztán az arcához simította, és ott tartotta.  
- Soha… - visszhangozta a szót, elgondolkodva, hangsúlytalanul.  
- Soha, soha, soha – ismételte. – Annyira sajnálom, hogy látnod kellett… - suttogta rekedten, s ő maga is megremegett egy pillanatra, végigszaladt az arcán egy könnycsepp.  
- Ne sírj – kérte halkan, és finoman lesimította az arcáról a könnycsíkot. – Ne sírj, Alfred, nincs semmi baj. – A kék szemek könnyragyogva néztek fel rá, Matthew kinyújtotta a másik karját is, és kedvesen megölelte. Az idősebb vállai megremegtek, úgy bújt hozzá, olyan szorosan ölelte, mintha soha nem akarná elengedni, szinte kapaszkodott belé.  
- Nem akarlak elveszíteni, oké? – mormolta azon a kisfiús, sírós hangon.  
- Nem fogsz – válaszolta határozottan. – Csak fájt, hiszen olyan egyértelműnek tűnt, és félreérthetetlennek, és én azt hittem… Sajnálom, nem akartalak megijeszteni. Na, hagyd abba szépen – kérlelte megsimogatva a hátát. De Alfred nem mozdult, csak csendesen hullatta a könnyeit, s Kanada arra gondolt, hogy talán nem csak a most történtek miatt, ezért hagyta, hadd sírja ki magát. Az oldalára feküdt, húzta magával a másikat is, vigasztalón simogatta a hátát, néha a hajába túrt, egészen elfelejtette, hogy pár perce még ő érezte úgy, hogy a világa romba dőlt, hiszen ha elvesztené a testvérét, teljesen egyedül maradna. Most azonban csak ölelte Alfredet és hallgatta az egyre nyugvó lélegzeteit, önmagáról elfelejtkezve tartotta a karjaiban, végül mind a ketten elaludtak.

2012. november 21.


	28. Pizza (UsCan)

Pizza

- Muchas gracias – vigyorgott rá Alfred, és láthatóan büszke volt magára. Matthew leült mellé, és elnézően mosolygott.  
- Akarod mondani: grazie mile – mondta. – Mert a pizza olasz, te pedig spanyolul mondtad a köszönömöt.  
- Eh… nem mennek nekem ezek a latin nyelvek – csóválta a fejét zavartan. – Persze neked egyszerű, mint büszke multikulturális állam – bökte meg a vállát.  
- Szeretek nyelveket tanulni – jelentette ki mosolyogva.  
- Nekem meg nincs rá szükségem – vigyorgott vissza. – Szóval a pizza… - pislogott az ebédjükre, ami igen kellemes illatot árasztott, és látványban sem volt utolsó.  
- Remélem, ehető lett… - mormolta, s közben elnézte, ahogy a bátyja nyúl az első szeletért, és beléharap. A kék szemek felragyogtak tetszése jeléül.  
- Viccelsz, ez tök jó! – lelkendezett.  
- Akkor rendben – suttogta elmosolyodva. – Egy olasztól tanultam, hogyan kell elkészíteni…  
- Ilyen jót én nem tudok – csóválta a fejét, és harapott még egyet.  
A pizza gyorsan fogyott, és Matthew felsandított, amikor már csak egy szelet volt a tányéron. Csúnyán néztek egymásra, alig pár pillanattal később azonban Alfrednek jobb ötlete támadt: közelebb hajolt hozzá, gyengéden szájon csókolta, mire a fiatalabb zavarba jött, és elpirulva az ölébe bámult. Mire azonban legközelebb felnézett, a bátyja a pizzát majszolta.  
- H-hé… E-ez nem ér! – fortyant fel, de mikor Amerika rávillantotta a szemeit, ismét lesütötte sajátjait zavarában. Úgy nézett rá… mint aki képes lenne azonnal letépni róla a ruháit… Alfred a szája elé tartotta az elmart ételt, és hagyta, hogy beleharapjon. De azért nem mert felnézni, míg el nem fogyott. Akkor azonban az idősebb az álla alá nyúlt, és gyengéden megemelte. Mosolygott, szemei, vidáman, szerelmesen ragyogtak, ahogy adott egy puszit az ajkaira.  
- Grazie mile – mondta halkan.  
- Prego – mosolyodott el.

2012. november 20.


	29. Győzelem (UsCan)

Győzelem

Matthew győzedelmesen mosolygott, összeborult a csapattal és hangosan nevetett. A lelátó piros-fehér része őrjöngött, a kékkel kiegészült oldal csak mormogott. A lila szempár találkozott a csalódott kékkel; s miután felszerelése nagy részét a pályán kívül hagyta, és magára húzott egy vastag, rá kissé nagy drukkerpulóvert, visszaugrott a jégre és odasiklott a szedelőzködő amerikai csapathoz.  
Nem tudott nem mosolyogni, pedig Alfred úgy nézett rá, mint egy kisgyerek, akitől elvették a fagylaltját.  
- Ne nézz így rám – kérlelte halkan, ahogy átölelte. Az amerikai a padon ült, ő lassan az egyik térdére ereszkedett, és kedvesen átkarolta a nyakát, arcát a szőke hajra simította. – Na, ne légy ilyen levert – borzolt bele a hajába kedvesen.  
- Megint megvertél – motyogta maga elé kedvetlenül.  
- Fogadd el, hogy nem mindenben lehetsz legjobb – cirógatta meg az arcát. – Így is ügyesebb vagy jégkorongban, mint én baseballban – tette hozzá.  
- A csapatom fele kanadai – morogta, mire Matthew-t megrázta az elfojtott nevetés.  
- Ennyi azért juthat nekem is, nem gondolod? – kérdezte halkan, ahogy a kék szemekbe nézett. Kíváncsian, és egy pillanatra fellobbant benne a kételkedés, aztán elmosolyodott. – Meg azért, ebben az egyben nem engedek senkinek.  
Alfred végre elmosolyodott, és átölelte a testvérét.  
- Tök igazad van – jelentette ki. – Szóval akkor gratulálok – vigyorgott rá.  
- Köszönöm – bújt hozzá egy pillanatra. – Azért ti is jók voltatok.  
- Na azért! – Mindketten felnevettek. – És hol ünneplünk?  
- Ünneplünk?  
- A győzelmedet – bólogatott. A fiatalabb elgondolkodott egy pillanatra.  
- Nálam, oké?  
- Este nálad – biccentett, aztán tekintete komolyan villant. – Maradjon rám energiád, értve? – A fiatalabb komolyan bólogatott, közben majdnem felkacagott rajta. – És most sipirc vissza a csapatodhoz! – lökte meg kicsit, mire Matt még összeborzolta a haját, és nevetve ellökte magát a padtól.

2012. november 22.


	30. Hóesésgömb (UsCan)

Hóesésgömb

Alfred mindig az ablakra tapadt, amikor havazott. Kockás takaróval a hátán, forró kakaóval a kezében ücsörgött az ablakpárkányon, ölében egy könyvvel, amit amúgy csak kinyitott valahol, soha nem nézett bele. Elbűvölte a hóesés. Matthew azt kívánta, bárcsak rá is ilyen hatással lenne valami a bátyjánál tapasztalható időjárásban, de nem igazán tudott volna ilyesmit mondani, így csak mosolyogva figyelte, néha odaállt mögé, és átkarolta, vagy odabújt a karjaiba és úgy nézték az üvegen túli világot.  
Amikor megpillantotta egy antikvár üzlet kirakatában a tárgyat, rögtön tudta, hogy Alfred imádni fogja. Alig várta a következő találkozójukat, hogy odaadhassa.  
- Szóval, mi ez? Nincs születésnapunk, karácsony sem most van, névnapot mi nem ünneplünk… sem év, sem hónapfordulónk nincsen.  
- Nem kedveskedhetek neked ajándékkal csak úgy? – vonta fel a szemöldökét. – Csak fogadd el, rendben?  
- De én nem vettem neked semmit… - mormolta a díszes csomagolópapírt fixírozva.  
- Tudom, és nem baj – válaszolta mosolyogva.  
- Oké… - Kulturáltnak nem mondható mozdulatokkal tépte le az ízléses csomagolást, hogy utána vagy egy percig csak meglepetten nézze az előkerülő ajándékot. Kétökölnyi kerek üveggömb, alatta kellemes téli, havas-fenyőfás táj, és ahogy megrázta, varázsos hóvihar kavarodott. – Ez de jó! – kiáltott fel, és hirtelen hálásan átkarolta Kanadát, aki mosolyogva ölelt vissza.  
- Örülök, hogy tetszik – mondta halkan.  
- Köszönöm – puszilta arcon, és öröm sugárzott az arcáról.  
- Nagyon szívesen.  
Szerette boldognak látni Amerikát.

2012. november 22.


	31. Telefonhívás (Franada)

Telefonhívás

Együtt hagyták el a világkonferencia színhelyéül szolgáló párizsi épületet, úgy döntöttek, még sétálnak egyet, mielőtt felmennének Francis lakására. Mind a ketten ingre vetkőztek a jó időben, Matthew meglazította a nyakkendőjét is, egymásba karolva tértek be a cukrászdába, hogy egy-egy tölcsér nyalánksággal hagyják ott a helyet. Nem foglalkoztak vele, hogy a vállukra dobott tiszti egyenruhakabát miatt elég sokan megnézik őket, valójában egész egyszerűen csak egymást látták.  
Elbóklásztak a Szajna-partig, egymás édességét kóstolgatták, nevetve borultak össze az embereket figyelve, leültek egy padra, és nézték a vizet, a hajókat. Néha váltottak egy-egy röpke csókot, de a kanadai minduntalan összerezzent, ha valaki feléjük járt, és arcán édes zavartságpírral sütötte le a szemeit. Nem szerette, ha bárki meglátta őket, és a francia nagy átlagban tiszteletben tartotta az ilyen gátlásait, de néha nem tudta megállni, hogy ne érjen hozzá félreérthetetlenül.  
Francis épp magához vonta a kedvesét, hogy a vállára hajtsa a fejét, miközben ő karolta, mikor a fiatalabb összerezzent, és hirtelen kiegyenesedett ültében.  
- Mi az?  
- Telefon… - mormolta a nadrágja zsebébe nyúlva. A készülék még némára volt állítva, így csak villogva-rezegve jelezte a bejövő hívást. – Biztosan Amerika felejtette el, hogy itt maradok… Aha, lottóznom kéne – biccentett, ahogy a füléhez emelte.  
Francis megcirógatta Matthew arcát, aztán adott egy puszit a hajába, mire válaszul kapott egy kedves mosolyt, míg a fiú a bátyjával beszélgetett. Közben az arcáról le lehetett olvasni, hogy szívesen letenné a telefont. Aztán hirtelen megváltozott a kifejezése.  
- Itt, miért? – kérdezte. – Ha most valami hülyeséget akarsz összehordani neki, akkor- – Elhallgatott egy rövid időre. – Rendben. Alfred szeretne veled beszélni – fordult a férfihoz, aki elmosolyodott.  
- Csak nyugodtan – válaszolta. Kanada átadta Franciaországnak a telefont. – Miben lehetek a segítségedre, Amérique?  
- Hello, Francis! – rikkantotta a telefonba az amerikai vidáman. – Szóval csak azt akartam mondani, hogy nekem tök okés, ha együtt vagy Kanadával, de ha megbántod vagy valami, ki leszel herélve, remélem, tudod – magyarázta, mintha csak az időről volna szó.  
- Efelől semmi kétségem, de igazán semmi szükség az aggodalomra – válaszolta nyugodtan. Na igen, nem először fenyegették meg életében…  
- Ja, és Iggy üzeni, hogy ha Mattnek baja lesz, impotenssé átkoz – trillázta a fiú a vonal túlsó végéről.  
- Üzenem Angliának, hogy ő csak ne fenyegetőzzön, mert tudok a piszkos kis ügyeiről, ha érted, mire célzok, szóval egyetlen szava sem lehet! És most, ha megbocsátasz, hasznosabban is tudom tölteni az időmet, mint a veled való diskurzus – ezzel bontotta a vonalat, a készüléket pedig kikapcsolva visszaadta a tulajdonosnak.  
- Ostobaságokkal traktált, igaz? – kérdezte a fiú bűnbánóan, és bocsánatkérőn bújt a férfihoz.  
- Ugyan, csak aggódik érted – nyugtatta mosolyogva, és a hátát simogatta.  
- Alfred tök hülye – jelentette ki egyszerűen.  
- Felejtsd el nyugodtan – ölelte magához szorosabban.  
- Oké… Megyünk valamerre?  
- Mondjuk fel hozzám?  
- Remek ötlet – mosolyodott el.  
- Akkor… - pattant fel Francis, és a kezét nyújtotta neki, játékosan túlzó mozdulatokkal felsegítette, aztán tartotta neki a karját. Matthew nevetve belékarolt, úgy indultak vissza a város szíve felé.

2012. november 25.


	32. PárizsOttawa (Franada)

Párizs/Ottawa

Kanada hunyorogva pislogott bele a függönyök résén besütő fénycsíkba, aztán hátrarántotta a fejét, és visszafúrta a párnába. Mozdult kicsit, egyik térdét feljebb húzta, aztán az éjjeliszekrényen álló óra felé fordult. Utálta, hogy elmosódó foltoknak látja csak a kijelző számait, ezért elnyúlt a szemüvegéért, és a lencsén keresztül nézte meg újra, mennyi az idő. Kilenc múlt kicsivel, ami az éjszakai elfoglaltságukat tekintve korai időpont. Magára húzta a bódítóan Francis-illatú paplant, ami simogató-melegen ölelte körbe meztelen testét, és úgy döntött, hogy alszik még egy kicsit.  
Végül nem tudott visszaaludni, ezért orrára lökte a szemüvegét, és a paplanba burkolózva felkelt, mezítláb odaosont a függönyökhöz és szétrántotta őket. Az ablakon beköszönt az Eiffel torony, meghallotta az utca zaját, és hosszú percekig csak nézte a reggelben nyüzsgő várost.  
Szeretett Francisnál ébredni a hangulat miatt, a friss kávé és bagett aromája mindent átjárt, a férfi gyengéd ölelése, kedves csókjai, ahogy reggeli előtt még visszacsábította az ágyba, a nevetése és az illata, ami egyszerre nyugtatta és megrészegítette. Mégis, kellemes fáradtság volt délig ágyban tölteni a napot, s utána hosszú sétákat tenni egymásba karolva a városban, vagy színházba, operába, moziba menni, közösen elkészíteni a vacsorát és együtt lenni az éjszaka. Egyszerűen nem tudott betelni az itt eltöltött idővel.

Franciaország arra ébredt, hogy fázik, ezért magára húzta a vastag paplant, amit a fehér medve halk, nem tetsző morgással jutalmazott, ő ugyanis eddig az ágynemű egyik sarkán aludta az igazak álmát. A férfi elnyúlt, engesztelőn megsimogatta az állatot, fél szemmel az órára pislogott – fél tíz –, és visszabújt a Matthew illatát magán hordó párnához. Kumajirou jobb ötlet híján mellette keresett helyett a továbbalváshoz.  
Rövid időre aludt vissza, aztán elnézett a csomagjára, ami (messze) az ajtó mellett helyezkedett el, így egyelőre esélyt sem adott magának, hogy felöltözzön, maradta a paplan meleget nyújtó biztonsága. Lassan felkelt, felhúzta a réscsíkokig eresztett redőnyt és kinézett az ablakon. Ottawa külvárosa csendesen terült el, mindent hó borított, és mozdulatlanság uralta a tájat.  
Szeretett itt ébredni, mert nyugalom volt, kellemes fafüst, friss fa és juharszirup édes illata keveredett a levegőben, a hó csípős hideg aromájával. Matthew lilaszín szemei vidáman ragyogtak rá, ahogy beosont, hogy szóljon: kész a reggeli, és imádnivaló volt a csendes kis nyöszörgése, amit néhány nyakára hintett csókért hallatott. Odaadón bújt a karjaiba, mosolygott, s egyszerre tudott csábítóan ártatlanul és vadítóan szenvedélyesen viselkedni vele. Délutánonként kacagva hógolyóztak, a fiú megtanította rendesen jégkorcsolyázni, aztán a kandalló előtt melegedve iszogattak forró kakaót, vagy incselkedve szeretgették egymást. A béke egy megközelíthető szigete volt ez, és egyszerűen nem tudott betelni az itt eltöltött idővel.

2012. november 26.


	33. Kék-vörös

Kék-vörös

_And we were the same - just the same - you and I_

Harmadnap még mindig ugyanaz a szakadó eső áztatta a csatateret, mint mikor Anglia megadta magát. Ő azóta nem mozdult ki a kis faház szobájából, néma csend uralta az épület környékét. Az egész szemernyit sem változott, mintha az idő megrekedt volna azon a félhomályos, vízmosta délutánon.  
A levegő nedvessége elmosta a körvonalakat, a két sereg levonuláshoz készült, a csatatér már teljesen üres volt, a mélyebb lábnyomokban folyton hullámzó víz ült meg, a lovak kedvetlenül toppantottak patáikkal a sárba, az embereknek leginkább egy meleg kandalló járt az eszükben, nem a háború.  
Két alak magányosan ténfergett a csatatér két átellenes végén, s bár mindkettejüknek lett volna fontosabb dolga, mégis a hideg esőben áztak, néha átpislogva a túloldalra. Aztán meglátták egymást, nem is voltak olyan távol, mint hitték. És rohantak.  
A határon találkozva nevetve-zokogva borultak egymás karjaiba, megszólalni nem tudtak volna, de nem is kellett, értették egymást érintésekből, a fuldokló kacagásból. Nem számított, hogy az egyikük kék, a másikuk piros egyenruhát hord, hogy az egyik elnyerte szabadságát, a másik önként vállalja a láncokat, nem számított, hogy az egyikük győztes, a másikuk vesztes – mert minden érzelmük, győzelmük és veszteségük, örömük és bánatuk közös volt. Nem volt szükség bocsánat- vagy számonkérésre, egyszerűen csak örültek, hogy nyolc év után végre úgy állhatnak meg egymással szemben, hogy egyikük sem akar felzokogni azon, hogy a szívével szembe megy, hogy az ostoba világ miatt egymás ellen kénytelenek harcolni.  
A fehér medve sáros bundájában odakocogott hozzájuk, ahogy a barna-fehér foltos ló is érdeklődve nézett gazdája után a cudar időben, hogy megbökdösse a vállát: mennek-e már haza, vagy legalább valami fedett helyre? Az esőcseppektől súlyos tollú madár nehézkesen szállt le egy faágra, éles vijjogást hallatott figyelmeztetőül, de ők bele voltak feledkezve a nyugodt viszontlátás örömébe.  
- Amérique! Siess már! – harsant a hang a szólított oldaláról.  
- Kanada, igyekezz, indulunk! – kiabálta túl egy másik a táj önnön moraját.  
Megrezzentek, a kék és a lila szempár találkozott egymással, olvastak egymás gondolataiban, és nem volt visszaút.  
Egyszerre mozdultak, felugrottak a lóra, egy éles kiáltás, a tarka megugrott, a sas szárnyat bontott, és már suhantak is, otthagyva az európaiakat, a kék és a vörös kabát együtt lobogott a menetszélben.

_We are two hearts joined together  
We will be forever as one  
My brother under the sun_

2012. november 26.


	34. Valóság (UsCan)

Valóság

Hallotta érkezni az autót, ezért odasietett az ajtóhoz, és mosolyogva köszöntötte a belépőt.  
- Nem gondoltam, hogy ilyen hamar hazajössz – szólalt meg és közelebb lépdelt, mire kapott egy gyors ölelést.  
- Még van egy kis dolgom – válaszolta, és levette a kabátját, majd hátra fordult. Ekkor vette észre a másik érkezőt, akit zavarodottan üdvözölt csak a meglepettségtől. Aztán újra a testvérére nézett, aki rámosolygott.  
- Főzzek teát? Kávét?  
- Iggy? – fordult hátra megkérdezni a vendéget.  
- Egy tea jól esne, köszönöm – biccentett.  
- Nekem jó lesz a reggeli kávé is, oké?  
- Rendben – bólogatott, ezzel el is tűnt a konyha irányába.  
- Mióta laktok együtt az öcséddel? – érdeklődte Anglia hirtelen.  
- Nem olyan rég óta – vont vállat.  
Leültek a nappaliban, Kanada nemsokára megjelent egy tálcával, és a kért italokkal, plusz egy kis süteménnyel. Vonásain valamiféle komor érzelem uralkodott, míg Amerika rá nem mosolygott, miközben megköszönte az értük való fáradozást, akkor azonban arca felderült, és boldogan mosolygott vissza.  
- Igazán nincs mit. Ha kell még valami, szóljatok – ezzel csendes lépteivel eltűnt egy ajtó mögött, amin Alfred egy darabig még nyugtatta a tekintetét, aztán visszafordult a másikhoz. Valami egészen különös rezignáltság uralkodott el rajta.  
Este, amikor Anglia már elment, és ketten maradtak, Matthew mosolyogva mászott be Alfred mellé az ágyba, hogy utána kényelmesen a mellkasához bújjon, szemei vidáman ragyogjanak, amikor kapott egy csókot a homlokára, és a másik magához karolta.  
Lassan lehunyta a szemeit, ezzel lényegében kirekesztve a külvilágot és a valóságnak azt a részeit, ahol ő nem lehet boldog, mert teljesen egyedül van.

2012. december 1.


	35. Játék (UsUk)

Játék

Alfred a feje fölé emelte a méretes macskát, jókedvűen figyelte, ahogy a puha mancsok a hajából kiálló tincset próbálják elkapni, aztán lejjebb eresztette az állatot, hadd játsszon. Kulcszörgésre lettek figyelmesek, mindketten az előszoba ajtajára függesztették tekintetüket, ahol nemsokára megjelent Arthur, karjaiban a fehér alapon barna foltos macskával lépett be a helyiségbe, érdeklődve felvonta a szemöldökét, ahogy a fiú felnézett rá a földről. A házigazda a vastag szőnyegen hevert, körülötte puffok és nagy párnák, a kandallóban ropogott a tűz, mosolyogva köszöntötte.  
- Hali! – rikkantotta, és finoman az egyik párnára ejtette a jószágot, hogy utána ő maga arrébb hengeredve a hasára forduljon, majd felüljön. Az idősebb is elmosolyodott lassan, letette a saját kedvencét, aztán odaült a másik mellé, hosszú percekig ölelkeztek egymással.  
- Szia – mondta a zöld szemű megkésett köszönésként, mire a szemüveges nevetgélt kicsit, és hagyta magát szájon csókolni, hogy utána, mielőtt még az érintés elmélyülhetett volna, megszakítsa. Alfred percekig játszott így vele, szemei közben pimaszul, vidáman csillogtak: engedett a csóknak, de mindig túl hamar arrébb mozdult, nevetve borzolt bele a másik szőke tincseibe.  
Az angol hirtelen mögé rántott egy párnát, hogy utána határozott mozdulattal, de odafigyelve rádöntse a fiatalabbat, és fölé hajoljon. A másiknak ezúttal nem volt hová menekülnie, nem is igazán akart, hosszan csókolták egymást, szenvedélyesen, gyengéden, míg végül Arthur kicsit feljebb emelkedett. Mindketten kipirultak kissé, és gyorsabban szedték a levegőt, Alfred arcára a meglepettség volt írva, míg a másikéra: _úgysem menekülsz előlem,_ aztán az amerikai szélesen elvigyorodott, és magához ölelte.  
Végül az idősebb kibontakozott az ölelésből, felült, összefonta karjait és elfordult tőle. A következő pillanatban Alfred rávetődött, átkarolta, arcát a vállához dörgölte, közben beszélt.  
- Naa, ne légy már morc, csak játszottam! – Várt a válaszra, azonban nem kapott. – Ne mondd, hogy nem volt jó! Kiengeszteljelek, hm? – Csak egy mordulás volt a felelet, amire újra széles mosolyra húzódott a szája, és addig lökte hátra Arthurt, míg a feltornyozott színes párnákon nem feküdt, ő kényelmesen elhelyezkedett rajta, mellkasuk összesimult, arcuk alig pár centire került egymástól. Erre végre az angol is elmosolyodott, átkarolta, kezeit összekulcsolta a hátán.  
- Kezdheted – jelentette ki megvillanó szemekkel, mire Alfred nem habozott, odahajolt hozzá, és most ő csókolta hosszan, érzékien.

2012. december 2.


	36. Nyaralás (UsCan)

Nyaralás

Alfred lábujjhegyen osont be a szobába, hogy még véletlenül se ébressze fel az ágyon szétvetett tagokkal, háton, takaró nélkül alvó Matthew-t. A légkondicionáló csendes zúgása volt az egyetlen zajforrás, a gép masszív huszonkét fokot varázsolt a helyiségbe. Az amerikai fázósan megborzongott, hiszen csak egy színes, virágmintás rövidnadrágot viselt. Rápislogott az öccsére, aki láthatóan jól érezte magát, szőke haja szétterült a párnán, vonásai nyugodtak, légzése csendes, egyik tenyere a mellette alvó medve bundájában, a másik a feje mellett, látható volt a világos, puha bőre az alkarján.  
Szépen lassan odalépdelt hozzá, apró csókot lehelt a finom érintésű felületre, igazán nem akarta felébreszteni, csak nem tudta megállni. Az alvó szemhéjai így is megrebbentek, álmosan felpislogott a testvérére aztán elmosolyodott.  
- Szia – súgta.  
- Szia – cirógatta meg az arcát, és megkérdezte: – Kipihented magad?  
- Ühüm – biccentett, és egy pillanatra minden izma megfeszült, ahogy fekve nyújtózott, majd szusszant egyet. – Mennyi az idő?  
- Fél öt – válaszolta, ahogy átmászott rajta, és mellé feküdt. Matt azonnal mozdult, az oldalára fordult és hozzábújt, egyik kezével átkarolta és kitapogatta a takarót, hogy a másik meztelen vállára húzza.  
- És te? Kiszörfözted magad? – érdeklődte arcát a mellkasának simítva.  
- Ja, tök jó volt – mondta vidáman, ahogy magához ölelte. – Este elmehetnénk sétálni a partra. Láttam egy koktélbárt is, mit szólsz?  
- Jól hangzik – mosolyodott el.  
A tengerparti nyaralásban csak az volt a problémás, hogy míg Alfred felpörgött a melegtől, addig Matthew kellemetlenül tompának érezte magát tőle, és legszívesebben a légkondicionált szállodai szobában töltötte a nap legforróbb óráit, ami miatt késő délutánra és éjszakára volt elemében. Alfredet ez igazán nem zavarta, mert ő nap minden percében képes volt jól érezni magát, és az éjszakai, kissé hűvösebb idő sem zavarta, így mivel ő délig aludt, nem töltöttek annyi időt külön.  
- Alszol még? – kérdezte a hajával játszva.  
- Nem, csak most jó így – mondta, és jóleső sóhajjal fészkelődött még egy kicsit. Aztán az idősebb a hátát simogatta, s hirtelen ujjai becsúsztak a lenge pólója alá, mire elmosolyodott. A ruhadarab egyre feljebb csúszott rajta, míg végül egyszerűbbnek látta kibújni belőle, és engedni a másik érintéseinek, csókjainak, kedveskedésének.

2012. december 2.


	37. Buon Natale! (GerIta)

Buon Natale!

A napfény milliónyi szikrázó szivárványpettyet szór az előző éjjel esett vastag, friss hótakaróra. Hűvös-vidám ragyogással telt meg a világ, a házban azonban meleg volt, talán egy-két fokkal több is, mint indokolt lett volna, de ennyit igazán kibírt a vendége kedvéért. Pólót és alsónadrágot húzott csak, elhaladtában megnézte magának az ízlésesen feldíszített karácsonyfát. Na igen, a délieknek sokkal több érzékük van az ilyen művészeti dolgokhoz, mint neki valaha is lesz, de nem bánta.  
Apropó művészet. Talán a rádió szólt – nem-nem, valószínű, hogy Olaszország egy saját karácsonyi válogatást tett fel, mivel az anyanyelvén szólt. Gyönyörű, lágy és tiszta hangok szóltak, hol halkabban, hol hangosabban. Megállt a konyha ajtajában, bepislogott, ekkor megértette az éppen kezdődő dal szövegét is.

_Santo Natal, notte d'amor  
Tutto tace il cielo è d'or  
Già distende la luna il sou vel  
„Gloria!" – cantano gli Angeli in ciel  
Nella misera grotta nasce il bambino Gesù_

Santo Natal, notte d'amor  
Una bianca stella appar  
Al richiamo in re Magi e Pastor  
Sono accorsi a pregar il Signor  
Con la Vergine Madre dorme il bambino Divin

És nem, nem felvételről szólt, ahogyan hitte. Feliciano magának énekelgetett, ami úgy hangzott, mintha egy hivatásos énekest hallana. Hallgatta a Csendes éj olasz változatát, figyelte a sürgölődő fiút, aki valami miatt felé fordult. Vidám arca még jobban felragyogott, és már szaladt is oda hozzá.  
- Buon Natale, Germania! – kiáltotta, és a nyakába vetette magát, szorosan ölelte.  
- Neked is, Italien – válaszolta elmosolyodva.  
- Főztem kakaót, és panettonét fogok sütni neked – jelentette be vidáman. – Mi minden évben csinálunk karácsonykor, és én nagyon szeretem, remélem, neked is tetszeni fog! – hadarta, mire Ludwig megcirógatta az arcát. Amikor a barna hajú vissza akart térni a konyhaasztalhoz, elkapta a vállát, és gyengéden maradásra bírta. Feliciano előbb meglepődve, kérdőn nézett fel rá, aztán elmosolyodott, és lábujjhegyre állt, hogy elérje a férfit, a nyakába kapaszkodott, mintha attól tartana, elszökik. A csóknak édes kakaó íze volt, és kissé elpirulva váltak el egymástól. Németország elengedte az olaszt, az nevetve perdült vissza a panettone alapanyagaihoz, és belekezdett egy újabb karácsonyi dalba.

2012. december 7.


	38. Csók (Franada)

Csók

Matthew zavartan, és nagyon lassan ereszkedett le Francis mellé a kanapéra, aki azonnal gyengéden magához karolta. Egy könnyed mozdulattal megszüntette a köztük lévő pár centis távolságot, szinte az ölébe húzta a fiút, aki kissé feszülten engedett az ölelésnek. Mindig rettentő zavarban érezte magát a férfi közelében, legalábbis, ami az első pár órát illette, míg fel nem oldódott a társaságában. Francis egyszerűen olyan tökéletes volt, hogy mindig attól tartott, valamit elront, bár attól jobban, hogy a franciának nem lesz elég türelme hozzá.  
- Na, gyere ide, hadd adjak egy csókot – fordult felé, mire a kanadai ijedten hátrahúzta a fejét, hogy még véletlenül se érhesse el, szemeit lehunyta, érezte, hogy elvörösödik. Erőtlen tiltakozásának az lett az eredménye, hogy visszahuppant a kanapéra, mert Francis elengedte, és a bútor szélére húzódott. A fiú ijedten pislogott rá, miután felnézett.  
- H-hé… gyere vissza – suttogta alig hallhatóan, akadozva, de a francia a füle botját sem mozdította. Talán megsértődött? Méregette egy-két percig, aztán nagyon lassan közelebb araszolt hozzá, de az európai még mindig nem szólt egy szót sem.  
Matthew erőt vett magán, egészen odacsúszott a férfi mellé, de ügyelt rá, hogy ne érjenek egymáshoz. Aztán egyik remegő kezét a vállára ejtette, hogy felhívja magára a figyelmet, összeszorította a szemeit, és óvatosan arcon csókolta a férfit. Érezte, hogy közben Francis újra átöleli, amitől megnyugodott, szíve azonban feldübörgött, és egy pillanatra levegőt venni is elfelejtett, mikor a kanapén fekve találta magát, és a másik mosolyogva, ragyogó kék szemekkel nézett rá, puszit nyomott a forró arcára, majd megcirógatta a bőrét.  
- Imádnivaló vagy – suttogta, mielőtt még megcsókolta volna, s a fiatalabb remegett az öröm és idegesség furcsa keverékétől, ahogy magához szorította. Abban a pillanatban bármit megengedett volna Francisnak.

2012. december 08.


	39. Heaven's Door (UsUk)

Heaven's Door

Amerika ajtót nyitott. Anglia pedig majdnem elhalálozott hevenyészett orrvérzésben, ahogy megpillantotta. A kölyök ugyanis úgy festett, mint aki most szabadult egy rock koncert színpadáról, a világ legnagyobb sztárja státuszból. Fekete, rendkívül feszes farmert viselt, amihez csak dísznek volt felvéve a szegecses öv, amit középen amerikai zászló díszített, és nagyjából háromkilónyi lánc lógott róla a fiú mindkét combjára. Pólóján a nyomdából tegnap kikerült színvilágú Guns N' Roses felirat, egyik oldalt alaposan megtépkedve, néhol a bőre is kivillant alóla, a főszakadás két szélére pedig csomó volt kötve, hogy összefogja a lenge darabot. Nyakából nem hiányozhatott a láncra fűzött dögcédula, egyik karján csillagos csuklószorító, másik oldalt a nadrág övtartójába fűzött, lógó Stars and Stripes, kendő formájában.  
- Te meg… - kezdte az angol, aztán megköszörülte a torkát. – Készülsz valahová?  
- Mér'? – pislogott rá érdeklődve, ahogy egy mozdulattal beinvitálta.  
- Úgy vagy öltözve, mint aki… - a várakozó tekintet miatt zavartan elhallgatott. – Hagyjuk – nyögte.  
Engedte, hogy Alfred átölelje, magához húzza, és olyan csókban részesítse, aminek hatására legszívesebben azonnal magára rántja, vagy ő maga teperi le. Próbálta türtőztetni magát, elvégre a találkozó mindenképpen valahogy úgy fog végződni.  
- Mint aki…? – kérdezett rá vigyorogva, homlokát Arthurénak döntve, szinte a szájának suttogva a szavakat.  
- Mint aki nagyon akar tetszeni valakinek – felelte végül kis gondolkodás után.  
- És ha így van? – tudakolta kihívóan csillogó szemekkel, amin a másiknak muszáj volt elmosolyodnia.  
- Akkor sikerült – ismerte el, mire még szélesebb vigyor költözött az amerikai arcára. Aztán felcsendült egy ismerős dal valami láthatatlan jelre a nappali felől, és Alfred ringatta magukat az ütemre, halkan dúdolt, végül énekelni kezdett.  
_- „Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, yeah  
Knock-kno-„ _– csókkal lett beléfojtva a szó, amit örömmel viszonzott, és szorosabban simult a férfihoz, aki a következő, szenvedélyes csók előtt csak annyit mondott neki:  
- Be vagy engedve.

2012. december 8.


	40. Hó illat (Franada)

Hó illat

- Kimegyek, rakok a tűzre – szólalt meg Francis, és felkelt mellőle. A nappaliban ücsörögtek összebújva, habos kakaót iszogatva.  
- Rendben – biccentett Matthew, és elnézte, ahogy a francia a nyaka köré tekeri az ő sálját, majd lazán magára kapja a saját kabátját, és eltűnik az ajtó mögött. Rajta csak póló volt és melegítőnadrág, kellemesnek érezte a lakás melegét.  
- Cudar idő van kint! – robbant be a helyiségbe pár perc múlva, és lerázta magáról az áthűlt kabátot, majd kilépett a papucsából, és jólesőn melengette talpát a padlófűtött huszonegyedik századot élvezve. Kanada félredöntött fejjel, hangtalanul nevetett rajta.  
- Gyere ide, megmelegítelek – nyújtotta felé egyik kezét, a férfi elmosolyodott, összefűzte ujjaikat, és mellébújt. A fiú megölelte, arcát a hajába fúrta. – Esik a hó? – kérdezte suttogva.  
- Alattomosan apró pelyhekben, és fúj hozzá a szél – mormogta.  
- Hó illatod lett – jelentette ki vidáman.  
- Tetszik? – érdeklődte.  
- Nagyon – válaszolta közelebb húzva magához, és ujjaival az alig nedves tincsek közé túrt. – Hogy bírtál ki majdnem kétszáz évet nálam, ha ennyire nem szereted a hideget?  
- Na látod, ez egy jó kérdés – csóválta meg a fejét.  
- Az inuitok nyelve megkülönböztet egy csomóféle havat egymástól, tudtad?  
- Nem. – És hallgatta a fiút, ahogy elsorolt párat, bár nem szívesen vallotta volna be, hogy fogalma sincs: két kifejezést hallott vagy esetleg ötöt. Nem akarta letörni a lelkesedését, hiszen még mindig ritkán szólalt meg magától. De legalább már nem kellett minden mondanivalójába kérdést csempésznie, hogy beszéltesse.  
- Fázol még? – tudakolta pár perc múlva.  
- Csak egy egészen kicsit – mondta, ahogy felemelte a fejét, hogy megcsókolhassa. Matthew lehunyta lila szemeit, jólesően karolta át a férfi nyakát, engedett az érzelmeinek, éreztetni akarta, mennyire szereti. Egy hideg kéz csúszott a pólója alá, amire összerándult és megremegett egy pillanatra.  
- H-hé… ez nem ér! – mormolta levegőért kapkodva. – Vidd onnan a kezed!  
- Azt hittem, bírod a hideget – vigyorgott rá Francis, de ujjai ezúttal a fiú arcára siklottak.  
- De nem így – rázta a fejét, aztán két tenyere közé zárta a kezét, hogy felmelegítse. Miután a francia mindkét kezével elismételte a műveletet, újra átkarolta a nyakát. – Most már folytathatod – suttogta elmosolyodva, és tekintete vidáman ragyogott.  
- Nem tiltakozom – ölelte magához, és ujjai megint becsúsztak a póló alá.

2012. december 8.


	41. Northern Lights (DenNor)

Northern Lights

Norvégia ökölbe szorította a kezét, aztán szétnyitotta. Lassan lehajolt, felvett egy marék havat a tenyerébe, a szája elé emelte, és finoman ráfújt. Abban a pillanatban zöld-sárga-kék fénycsóvák hasították fel a tiszta égboltot, derengő lidércfényként simogatták végig a havas tájat. Egy pillanatra mintha hallotta volna Finnország szánjának csengőit, de egészen addig nem volt biztos benne, míg mögötte fel nem prüszkölt egy rénszarvas. Tino könnyed mozdulattal ugrott le a szánról, és ügetett oda hozzá.  
- Boldog karácsonyt, Norvégia! – rikkantotta, kapott két puszit az arcára, és mire észrevehette volna magát, egy levelet fogott az ujjai között, és a Mikulás nem volt sehol. Ünnepi-piros boríték, aranytintás, cirádás címzés. Nem volt leragasztva, talán csak azért, hogy a borítéknak ne essen semmi baja, mikor kinyitja.  
A levélen ismerős kézírással írt sorok voltak, de nem a keleti szomszédja vetette papírra őket. A Mikulás manapság már futárszolgálatot is vállal karácsonykor? Mély sóhajjal indult lefelé a hegyről, hosszú léptekkel, csak egy kis varázscsapás, hogy ne süllyedjen el az amúgy bőven térdig érő fehérségben. Hamar lejutott, az apró falucska a hegy lábánál ünnepi, narancssárgás fényárban úszott, egy pillanatra megállt még egy emelkedőn, végignézett rajta, aztán végigrohant a tájon a jeges, éjszaki szél, porhót kavart az arcába, ezért sietősen újra megindult, hogy a házak között szélvédettebb helyen legyen.  
- Nor! Héé, Noooor! – kiabált utána valaki, mikor már elhagyta az első épületeket, és kitaposott csapára ért. Alig, hogy megfordult, valaki a nyakába vetette magát, majd' ledöntötte a lábáról. – Boldog karácsonyt! – Dánia megpróbált a sálja és a kabátja gallérja alá jutni, hogy csókot adjon a nyakára, de nem hagyta magát. Nem túl kedves mozdulattal lökte el magától a másikat, és arrébb lépett.  
- Nem azt írtad, hogy a téren vársz? – kérdezte.  
- Unalmas volt – hangzott a felelet. – Gondoltam, eléd jövök. – A férfi megfogta a kezét, meleg tenyerébe zárta az ő áthűlt ujjait, úgy haladtak tovább. Nem tiltakozott. – Hangulatos ez a fényjáték, amit varázsoltál – jegyezte meg a fejük fölé bökve, ahol még hullámzott a sarki fény tökéletes mása. Nem válaszolt. – Kérsz egy forralt bort? – érdeklődte, mire biccentett. A vásárban már szedelőzködtek, de találtak még árust, aki hajlandó volt kiszolgálni őket.  
Lukas jólesőn fogta tenyerei közé az átforrósodott bögrét, melegedett, arcába fújta a gőzét, aztán belekortyolt. Kellemesen fűszeres vörösbor volt.  
- Menjünk – kérte, és most magától kapta el Christensen kezét, amíg a kis utcákban sétáltak az egyszintes, szabályos négyzet alakú házikóhoz. Kabátját a fotelbe dobta a nappaliban, tett pár hasábfát a kandallóba, és varázslattal meggyújtotta. Amikor felemelkedett, Dánia hátulról átkarolta, hűvös ajkai végigsiklottak a nyakán, mire kirázta a hideg.  
- Fázol? – érdeklődte halkan, aprót bólintott. A dán maga felé fordította, a vállánál fogva finoman hátratolta, míg le nem ült a kanapéra, hogy utána mozdulva megcsókolhassa. Norvégia átkarolta, magához vonta, és nem tiltakozott az érintések ellen. Hidegcsípte bőre hamarosan felforrósodott, s nem fázott akkor sem, mikor lekerültek róla a ruhái.

2012. december 24.


	42. Búcsúcsók (FrUk)

Búcsúcsók

Érdeklődve nézték egymást. Tekintetük lassan siklott végig a másikon. A mindig zilált, szőke haj, már-már vidáman csillanó tekintet, fehér ing, barna bőröv, fekete nadrág és cipő. Anglia kínosan ügyelt arra, hogy ne mutassa neki a hátát, de hát óvatos volt, ennyi idő után meg pláne. Franciaország elmosolyodott, lassan kinyújtotta felé a kezét. _A balt._ Készül valamire. Kék szemei nyugodtan ragyogtak, szőke haja összekötve a tarkóján. Nem beszéltek össze, de ő is fehér ing, fekete nadrág összeállításban jelent meg. Az angol úgyis mindegy alapon visszamosolygott, és nem hőzöngött, hogy ballal kell viszonoznia a kézfogást, elvégre ez neki is hasznára válik.  
Amikor megpróbálták maguk felé rántani a másikat, váratlan ellenállásba ütköztek. Pillantásuk egyszerre fagyott meg, és villant dühösen, de nem mozdultak.  
- Úgy tudtam, hogy készülsz valamire! – mordult fel az angol. – Bal kezet nyújtani! Átlátszó vagy!  
- Ahogyan te is – válaszolta nyugodtan a francia. – Nem fordítottál volna hátat a világért sem. Mit rejtegetsz?  
- Szeretnéd látni? – mosolyodott el, de ez a leginkább semmi jót nem ígérő arckifejezés volt.  
- Most azt hiszed, megijesztettél, igaz? – csóválta fejét lassan Francis. – Ki kell, ábrándítsalak.  
- Ostoba vagy ahhoz, hogy félj tőlem – biccentett aprót.  
Csak egy villanás volt, egyszerre mozdultak közelebb egymáshoz, baljaikkal továbbra is szorítva egymást. Anglia pisztolya a másik torkának szegeződött, míg Franciaország kése finoman hozzáért az angol bőréhez a nyakánál, de nem sebesítette meg.  
- Nyertem – súgta a zöld szemű.  
- Ki mondta? – hökkent meg.  
- Ha lelőlek, az lassabban gyógyul meg, mintha te átvágod a nyakam – mondta nyugodtan.  
- És mi van, ha elválasztom azt a makacs fejed a nyakadtól? – vonta fel finom ívű szemöldökét.  
- Egy fogpiszkálóval? Sok sikert hozzá. – Francis egy pillanatra elgondolkodni látszott, bár ez is csak a tekintetén, s mivel ő kissé szabadabban mozgathatta a fejét a hideg pisztolycsőtől, közelebb hajolt.  
- Búcsúcsók?  
- Menj a francba – mordult rá.  
- Meg van töltve?  
- Meg bizony – hagyta rá. A francia finoman az övének döntötte a homlokát. – Figyelmeztetlek – sziszegte –, egyetlen csepp vérem, és meghúzom a ra- – Francis száraz ajkai az övére siklottak, gyengéd volt és valahogy nagyon óvatos. Ez azonban csak addig tartott, míg Arthur óvatlanul ki nem nyitotta a száját. A francia elsöprő szenvedéllyel csókolta talán egy percig, aztán durván az alsó ajkába harapott. Az angol szemei kipattantak, közelről figyelték a ragyogó kék tekintetet, s a nézéséhez szinte látta maga előtt a gunyoros, győztes félmosolyt is. Apró vércsepp hullott az ingére.  
Levegőt már nem kapott, mikor meghúzta a ravaszt.

2013. január 6.


	43. Búcsúcsók II (FrUk)

Búcsúcsók II.

Az első lélegzet mindig a legnehezebb, ahogy rándul egyet a tüdő, és a nemzeteket övező varázs mozgásra buzdítja a szívet. Az első pár perc még görcsös reszketés, a levegővel való őrült küzdelem, hasogató fejfájás _angol kutya, hát mégis lelőttél!_, a teste elnehezült, az izmai egy-egy pillanatra még fellázadnak az engedelmesség ellen. Aztán lassan megnyugszik, hosszan és lassan vesz lélegzetet, hagyja, hogy mindenét átjárja, és a száján át fújja ki. Ez a jó megoldás, bárki bármit mondjon. Szíve felgyorsul a megszokott ütemre, és karja is könnyedén mozdul, ahogy lassan végigsimít az arcán, és megpróbálja hátrasöpörni a haját, de kellemetlenül ragacsos önnön vérétől.  
Franciaország kinyitotta csillogó kék szemeit, valami nem volt rendben, teste még mindig túl nehézkesnek tűnt. Elsőként a fehér szöveten lévő friss vérfoltot pillantotta meg, aztán kissé feljebb vándorolt a tekintete, sima nyak, vékony ajkak, lángoló zöld tekintet. Igaza volt, meghaltak, de a penge okozta sérülés hamarabb múlik, mint a golyó általi halál.  
Anglia elmosolyodott, ahogy a csípőjén ült a maguk alkotta vértócsa kellős közepén. A kés a kezében, pengéjén látszott, hogy csak sebtében húzták végig valami tiszta anyagon, itt-ott még foltos volt. Visszamosolygott, felnyúlt a baljával, hogy megcirógassa az arcát, és a másik hagyta. Tenyere finoman lesiklott a nyakára, tapintással is ellenőrizte a frissen összeforrt bőrt, majd érintette a vérfolt szélét az ingén, és visszahanyatlott a kőpadlóra. Egyenesen a pisztoly mellé. Csak a szeme sarkából látta, hogy ott van.  
- Szóval? Folytatjuk a kis játékunkat? – érdeklődte vidáman. Igen, titoktalanul élvezte a helyzetet.  
- Szíven kéne, szúrjalak – mormolta maga elé az angol, ahogy a hűvös pengét lapjával az arcára siklatta. Felkapta a gazdátlan fegyvert, és a másik halántékához nyomta. Arthur felkuncogott, vállait rázta az elfojtott nevetés. – Egy töltény volt benne, egyetlenegy – mondta.  
- Semmi romantika? Egy neked, egy nekem? – húzta el a száját, de nem eresztette le a pisztolyt.  
- Ne légy szentimentális.  
- Miért ne? – húzta számító mosolyra az ajkait. – Mi van, ha nem hiszek neked?  
- A te problémád – vont vállat könnyedén. Nyugalma már-már vérlázító volt, ahogy előre hajolt. Jól ismerte a tekintetét, ezt a pillantását, tudta, hogy akkor is meghalna, ha lenne választása, de igazán nem zavarta. Olcsó mulatság az ilyen a halhatatlanok számára. Olcsó, de mindenesetre rettentően _élvezetes._  
- Ha hazudsz, most én nyerek – súgta. Nem kapott választ, csak Anglia odahajolt hozzá, és megcsókolta. Jobbjával magához karolta, a pisztolycsövet nem mozdította a halántékától. Engedett neki, engedett minden hevességének, egy pillanatig sem harcolt a dominanciáért. Igazán nem volt értelme.  
Feleslegesen kapott levegőért, mikor a mellkasában érezte a szúrást, automatikusan húzta meg a ravaszt. A termen végigvisszhangzott a dörrenés.

2013. január 6.


	44. Célzás

Célzás

Alkonyodott. Ültek a pálya szélén, Amerika beszélt.  
- Tök jó lenne egyszer tényleg beszállni egy csapatba – jegyezte meg éppen, és álmodozva sóhajtott.  
- Úgysem lehetne – válaszolta halkan, a másik meg sem hallotta.  
- Csillagos mezem lenne jó nagy Jones felirattal. És ötvenes, mer' az jó – sorolta tovább elképzeléseit vidáman.  
- Nem engednék meg – mormolta.  
- Én volnék a legjobb! – kacagott fel.  
- Csalás lenne…  
- Elvégre, ki tudna jobban baseballozni Amerikánál?  
- Hazamegyek – suttogta, felkapta a medvét, és elindult a kijárat felé.  
- Hazavigyelek? – ugrott utána a másik.  
- Nem kell.  
- Na, gyere, hazaviszlek – karolta át, és húzta az autója felé.  
- Mondom: nem kell! – emelte fel egy kicsit a hangját.  
- H-hé… Kanada, mi a baj?  
- Nincsen semmi.  
- Akkor hazavihetlek?  
- Nem.  
- De itt laksz a szomszédban!  
- Gyalogolok.  
- Tök közel.  
- Pont azért.  
- Beugorhatnánk közben enni valahová. Mit gondolsz, Kana-  
- Fejezd ezt be! – vágott a szavába.  
- Mit? – pislogott meglepetten.  
- Amikor országként kellene kezelned, soha nem veszel észre, ha ketten vagyunk, folyton Kanadázol! – megrázta a fejét, talán, hogy lehiggadjon. – Hazamegyek.  
- Hé, várj már! Én észre sem vettem – védekezett, mire a másik felnézett rá, és keserűen elmosolyodott.  
- Persze, hogy nem – hagyta rá, valami kellemetlen, lemondó hangsúllyal.  
- De… de… Sajnálom, oké, Ka… Matthew. Sajnálom.  
- Rendben. De akkor is hazamegyek most – jelentette ki. – Szia.  
- Mi lesz a kajálással?  
- Észrevehetnéd már, hogy nem csak akkor vagyok a testvéred, amikor Japán nem ér rá, hogy veled lógjon – közölte. – Egyéb iránt nagyfiú vagy, tudsz egyedül is enni, szóval én most megyek, lezuhanyozom, és alszom egyet. – _Meg kibőgöm magam, de az rád nem tartozik, és úgysem érdekel._  
- Ne már, utálok egyedül lenni!  
- Talán ha rendesen viselkednél, többen kedvelnének, és nem lennél egyedül – válaszolta. _És akkor talán nekem sem kellene mindenkitől félnem, hogy bánt, amikor összetéveszt veled._ _Ostobaság._ _Nem leszel kedves senki kedvéért, igaz?_  
- Mondd el, hogy kell! – kapta el a karját.  
- Mit?  
- Rendesen viselkedni! – vigyorgott rá. Vett egy mély levegőt.  
- Mondjuk, megpróbálhatnál néha nem elbeszélni mások mellett, és nem elvárni, hogy ugyanazzal foglalkozzanak, mint te.  
- Mire célzol? – ráncolta össze a szemöldökeit értetlenül.  
- Semmire. Megyünk enni?  
- Naná! – és magával rántotta a parkoló felé. Nem vette észre a gyorsan elpislogott könnyeket _Kanada _szemeiben.

2013. január 5.


	45. Majd-nem-csók (UsCan)

Majd-nem-csók

Alfred felette térdelt, csak nézett rá, nézte a szemeit. Matthew zavartan bámult vissza, ujjai a másik ingébe kapaszkodtak a vállainál. Az idősebb lehajolt, összetámasztotta a homlokukat, behunyta szemeit. Meglepődve figyelte a mozdulatokat, elvörösödött, amikor a meleg tenyerek az arcára siklottak két oldalt. De a testvére nem mozdult, csak lélegzete érte az arcát. Eltelt egy perc, kettő is.  
- H-hé… Dél… va-vagyis Alfred… – kezdte suttogva.  
- Hívj csak Délnek, ha szeretnél – suttogta, ajkai olyan közel voltak az övéihez, mégsem értek össze.  
- De nem szabad – súgta. – Mit… mit akarsz? – olyannyira zavarban volt, hogy észre sem vette: legalább három nyelven mondta a két mondatot.  
- Nem hallják. De shh, maradj csendben, Észak – kérte csendesen. Egy aprócska mozdulat volt, ijedten lehunyta a szemeit, de nem történt semmi. Aztán Dél felemelkedett, és ő riadtan kapott utána, szorította meg a vállait.  
- Vá-várj… Mit akartál? – Alfred egy pillanat alatt elvörösödött, és oldalt a paplant vizsgálta. Nem válaszolt, csak ismét el akart távolodni tőle, de Matthew nem hagyta, erősen szorította vállait. – Ne menj el – kérte egészen halkan. – Jól esik a közelséged, tényleg. – Meglepetten villantak rá a kék szemek, mire nyelt egyet. Óvatosan elmosolyodott, szorításából viszont nem engedett volna. Aztán az amerikai visszahajolt az előbbi helyzetbe, azzal a különbséggel, hogy most végighúzta ajkait az övéin, amibe belerezzent. – Buta, ilyet mi nem csinálhatunk – suttogta egy perc múlva.  
- Már miért ne?  
- Mert ezt a felnőttek szokták. Mi még fiatalok vagyunk.  
- Ja, mindketten elmúltunk kétszázötven évesek… – mormolta.  
- De országokhoz képest…  
- Ne akadékoskodj! – szólt rá figyelmeztetően, de hangja puha és csendes maradt. A kanadai lassan átkarolta a nyakát.  
- Rendben – hagyta rá beleegyezően. És Alfred megcsókolta. Egészen óvatosan, de úgy igazán.

2013. január 9.


	46. Együttlét (UsCan)

Együttlét

Matthew megremegett, ahogy feszülten próbált kissé kényelmesebb pozícióba mozdulni, gerincén végigrohant a vágy egy újabb hulláma. Lehunyta szemeit, kissé összeráncolta a homlokát, ajkai megrezdültek, légzése nem volt igazán kapkodó, csak hosszan vette a levegőt, és gyorsan fújta ki. Alfred csendesen nevetett, mire fél szemmel felpillantott.  
- Mi van? – kérdezte.  
- Olyan vicces az arcod ilyenkor – vigyorgott rá. Vonásai erre kisimultak, csúnyán akart nézni a másikra, de nem volt képes, ezért csak elfordította a fejét. És jobb ötlet híján beleharapott a másik közvetlen mellette támaszkodó kezének csuklójába. Alfred összerezzent, de nem tiltakozott, figyelte a kényeztető ajkakat, a bőrébe óvatosan mélyedő fogakat, az előbukkanó nyelvét. Előre hajolt, megpuszilta az arcát, arrébb söpörte a szőke tincseket és ráharapott a fülére. – Ha ilyen, amikor neheztelsz, többet kéne felmérgelnem téged – nevette-mormolta, mire Matt a bőrébe mélyesztette fogait, de úgy igazán. – Hé! – felszisszent, elrántotta a kezét, megrázta egy kicsit. Kanada csak rámosolygott, kihívóan és büszkén, aztán végignyalt ajkain. Amerika odahajolt hozzá, megint mosolygott, megcsókolta, hosszan és gyengéden, míg csak bírták levegővel. – Minden oké, ugye?  
- Persze – válaszolta egy sóhaj kíséretében. A kék szemű összedörgölte az orrukat, mire felnevetett, egész teste összerándult. Alfreden végigrohant a türelmetlen remegés, arcát a másik nyakába fúrta, míg tenyerei végigsiklottak a felsőtestén. Matthew megfeszítette magát egy pillanatra, hallgatta, ahogy partnere tüdejében reked a levegő, és reszketősen fújja ki.  
- Te, ezt ne-hhh! – A következőnél akaratlanul lökte előre a csípőjét. – Direkt csinálod! – mordult fel, és tekintete vádlón villant. A kanadai felnevetett rajta.  
- Szerinted lehet valakivel _véletlenül_ szeretkezni? – kérdezte, ahogy beletúrt a hajába, tenyere lejjebb siklott a nyakára, ujjait a dögcédula láncába akasztva húzta le magához, hogy elérje ajkaival a bőrét. Tudta, pontosan tudta, hogy egyedül a nyakára érzékeny lehetetlenül, alig pár érintés, és az eszét veszti. Most sem kellett neki több némi gyengéd kényeztetésnél, hogy elfelejtse az érte túlzottan aggódó oldalát. Nem akart fájdalmat okozni, persze. De azért néha _tényleg _túlzásba vitte a dolgot. Voltak pillanatok, amikor csak érezni akarta magában, mindenféle körítés nélkül. Amúgy is, még ha akarja, sem tudná igazán bántani, minden esetleges sérülésük pillanatok alatt begyógyul, a fizikai fájdalom számukra csak gyorsan múló fogalom.  
- Ki tudja… – suttogta, ahogy végre megmozdult.  
- Hülye vagy – mosolyodott el, és hátravetette a fejét, csendesen nyögdécselt, körmeit a felette mozgó hátába mélyesztette. Ezt már öntudatlanul tette, de Alfred egyszer azt mondta neki, hogy ezt is élvezi.  
- Mintha nem ismernél – mormolta mosolyogva.  
- Minden porcikádat ismerem – biztosította a szemeibe nézve, mire az idősebb elvörösödött, aztán előre hajolt, egészen lelassult és megcsókolta. Kezei az arcát, haját cirógatták, gyengéden kényeztette, míg fel nem sóhajtott. – Kérlek – suttogta. Amerika értett egyetlen szavából, egyetlen pillantásából. Soha senkivel nem tudott így összehangolódni. Soha senki nem szerette így, soha senki nem ölelte, csókolta úgy, ahogy Alfred tudta.  
Soha senki pillantásában – legyen az ország vagy ember – nem találkozott a sajátja másával, és senkit nem értett meg úgy a világon, mint Amerikát.

2013. január 17.


	47. Inkább barátok (SpFr - Spamano)

Inkább barátok

Nevetésbe fulladt, bor és cigaretta ízű csókkísérletek, kacagós pirulássá változó zavartság, valódi sóhajokba és nyögésekbe fúló nevetséges légyottok, amikor senki nem figyel. Összebújva aludtak el, szorosan kapaszkodva a másikba, a barna bőr meleget és a paradicsomföldek jellemző illatát árasztotta, a fehérnek a sokféle pacsuli alatt is érezhetően édes szőlő és levendula aromája volt.  
Amikor reggel megszólalt Antonio telefonja – _Bésame Mucho!_ –, ő kipattant az ágyból, s mikor olaszul szólt bele – _Pronto?_ – már tudta, hogy ki hívja és miért. Hallgatta azt a pergő, vidám beszédet, a dallamos nyelvet, és az alig észrevehető akcentust, nyelvrokonságban álltak, valószínűleg könnyedén elsajátította a kedvese anyanyelvét is. S miután letette, vidáman dőlt vissza mellé, zöld szemei ragyogtak, beburkolózott a paplan melegébe, és nem szólt, csak bújt, mint valami megszelídített, ártatlan vad, de pontosan tudta, hogy nem veszélytelen. Neki mégsem kellett félnie.  
Spanyolország nem volt igazán hűtlen, mert valójában csak játszottak, incselkedtek egymással, nem is vették komolyan, nem is lehetett volna. Inkább barátok voltak, mint szeretők.

2013. január 19.


	48. Herceg (FrUk)

Herceg

Csak ülni, és nem gondolni semmire. Nem gondolni a történelem forró, üvöltő viharaira, a maró záporokra, a mérgező napsugarakra, a halálnak nyíló virágokra. Csak egy egészen kicsit elfelejteni mindent, még azt is, hogy az emlékezete végtelen, akármennyit lehetne csűrni-csavarni, kitörölni belőle akár egyetlen dátumot is, lehetetlen.  
Elbámult a toronyszoba ablakából, zöldellő táj, finoman rezgő, napfény illatú, tavaszi levegő, szinte lelket melengető nyugalom. Könyökölt, mint egy elcseszett, megmentésre váró királylány, a hideg kövön. Sárkány nem volt. Kisétálhatott volna, ha akar. Őt aztán nem öli meg senki. Nem állítja meg senki. Csak úgy… Talán hagyná magát.  
Léptek mögüle, egyenletes tempó, _kopp-kopp-kopp-kopp_ a lépcsőkön. Csatos, magas sarkú cipő, papírzörgés, légzés, suhogó ruha. Meg sem fordult. Fegyver hangját nem hallotta, így nem volt értelme. Odasimult a hátához, a teste élt, és egy marék holt virágot lökött az arcába.  
- A szomszéd országból jöttem, hogy megmentselek a várfogságból – suttogta a fülébe, mosolyogva. Hallotta a hangján. – Tarts velem a királyságomba!  
- Királyság – horkantott. – Felejtsd el. – Szembefordult vele.  
Franciaországnak tagadhatatlanul jól állt a _harisnya_, a rövidnadrág, a hosszú kabát, a masnik, a zsabó, a régi cipők. Érdeklődve mérte végig.  
- Mi van, a szekrényed mélyéről öltöztél fel?  
- Gondoltam, nosztalgiázhatunk kicsit – mosolyodott el. – Látom, te is a kedves Viktória-kori komódot túrtad fel. – Megcirógatta az arcát, beletúrt a hajába. – Mármint azt a részét, ahol nem a kalóz jelmezeidet tartod. – Elhúzta a száját, csak egy pillanatra, a másik rögtön megcsókolta engesztelésül.  
_Csókolj meg, lehelj életet belém, melegítsd fel fagyott lelkem, hogy újra szárnyat tudjak bontani, és fehér tollakat hullathassak a világra, könnyű álmot hozva minden háborodott elmére. Köztük a tiédre. Köztük az enyémre. Örökké._

2013. január 20.


	49. Felejtésvíz (Franada?)

Felejtésvíz

Az üvegcse tartalma felaranylott, amikor a napfény felé tartotta. Milyen gyönyörű. Milyen egyszerű. Milyen veszélyes. Görögországtól szerezte, egy kis segítségért cserébe könnyedén meggyőzhető volt, hogy adjon neki a Céte patak vizéből. (Ha annyian mind-mind elfelejtettek mindent, amit abban a másik világban láttak, ő is elfelejti azt, ami ebben van, igaz? Ugye, Görögország, így lesz?)  
Kihúzta a dugót, kedves kis pukkanás, nem veszélyes, igaz-e? Nem lesz semmi baj. Csak elfelejt élni. Olyan jó lenne. Nem lenne többé fájdalom, magány, nem kellene többé ismételgetnie a nevét, hogy legalább maga elhiggye a létezését. Anélkül a világ összeomlana. Omoljon csak! Gyorsan-gyorsan!  
Felhajtotta a felejtésvizet. Au revoir, la France![1] Csak egy könnyed mozdulattal dőlt előre, felpörgött a bizonyos film – letális hatás, olvasott erről, az agy a korábbi emlékeket felidézve próbál menekülő utat találni a végveszélyben – de egy ponton megakadt. Nincs-nincs-nincs tovább. Céte van, patakvíz, felejtésvíz, béke-víz, nem emlékszik az elrontott, elhibázott életre. Nincs kör, nincs Föld. Nincs zászló, nincs parádé. Nincs pörgés, nincs dal.  
A habok olyan könnyedén nyelték el, a Niagara zuhogó vize összezúzta testét, de már a fájdalmat is elfelejtette, hisz a szív jobban fájt korábban. Semmi baj, semmi, semmi.  
Nincs már semmi.  
Felejtés.  
Memento mori.[2]

2013. január 28.

[1] francia, 'Viszontlátásra, Franciaország!'  
[2] latin, 'Emlékezz rá, hogy meg fogsz halni.'


	50. Ének (UsCan?)

Ének

Valamikor az amerikai polgárháború idején.

Amerika reszketett, lázas volt, és félrebeszélt. Néha elhalóan nyöszörgött valamit, teljesen átellenes dolgokat, ostoba szavakat, néha csak összekucorodva sírt a paplan alatt azt motyogva, hogy ő ezt az egészet nem akarta, nem így akarta, és hogy tehetik ezt vele, velük, az emberekkel. Hány halálsikolyt kell még hallania, mielőtt vége lesz?!  
Kanada csendesen tett-vett körülötte, borogatást cserélt a homlokán, csitította, halk szavaival nyugtatta, de néha nem volt elég. Borsódzott a háta az egész helyzettől, néha legszívesebben elbújt volna egy sarokba reszketni, kizokogni magát, vagy megátkozni az európaiakat, amiért egyáltalán betették a lábukat a kontinensre, magukkal hozva ezt a rengeteg ragályt, rákfenét, _politikát_, de nem lehetett, mert a bátyjának szüksége van rá, nem hagyhatja egyedül.  
Rémálomból riadva Alfred felült, tekintetét körülkapta a helyiségen (nincs ágyútűz, patadobogás, vitorlatépő szél), mélyet sóhajtott, és ledobta magáról a takarót. Matthew felrezzent, az ágyra dőlve szunyókált, de most minden fáradtsága ellenére felegyenesedett.  
- Mi…? – kérdezte volna, ám a másik már a talpra állással próbálkozott.  
- Mennem kell – közölte rekedten.  
- Nem! – vágta rá Kanada, és felugrott (neki lényegesen könnyebben ment), testvérét óvatosan visszalökte az ágyra. – Nem kelhetsz fel – jelentette ki határozottan.  
- De Lincoln-  
- Lincoln majd idejön, ha akar tőled valamit – mondta, és finoman a vállain tartotta a kezeit, ezzel megakadályozva az újabb kísérletet. – Feküdj vissza – kérte szelíden. – Beteg vagy és fáradt, pihenned kell.  
- Nincs kedvem – nyögte Alfred szánalmas hangon, és visszahanyatlott a lepedőre.  
- Tudom – suttogta elfordítva a fejét. Nem akart ránézni, nem akarta látni ilyen elkeseredettnek, összetörtnek, sebezhetőnek és gyengének. Hiszen mindig Dél volt a határozottabb, az erősebb, s most is: valamivel magasabb nála, mindig túl véznának és esetlennek érzi magát mellette. Kipislogta szemeiből a könnyeket, és a másik homlokára csúsztatta a kezét. – Lázas vagy – mondta feleslegesen. – Hozzak valamit inni, enni? Van friss kenyér, meg gyümölcs, és-  
- Rosszul vagyok – mormolta Alfred.  
- Innod kellene valamit – jegyezte meg.  
- A víztől is felfordul a gyomrom. – Kanada halkan sóhajtott, és visszarendezgette rá a paplant.  
- Hamarosan jobban leszel – vigasztalta, ahogy elrendezgette az arcába hulló tincseket. Az idősebb fáradtan, fanyarul mosolyodott el.  
- Lovagolni akarok – mondta pár perccel később.  
- Majd elmegyünk, ha jobban leszel, rendben?  
- És eső-táncolni… énekelni az indiánokkal… Szabadon szállni a széllel… hajózni, messzi vizekre…  
- Minden rendben lesz – nyugtatta kissé rekedten.  
- Itt maradsz? – kérdezte.  
- Persze – bólintott határozottan. – Szeretnél valamit?  
- Békét – susogta, az oldalára fordult és vett egy mély levegőt. Szomorú mosollyal simogatta meg az arcát, olyan forró volt, hogy szinte égetett.  
- Próbálj meg aludni – kérte csendesen.  
- Énekelsz nekem? – hangja reménykedő volt, ahogy mocorgott kicsit, de hirtelen összerándult, a levegő benne rekedt, és rászorított a paplanra. Halkan felnyögött, és a fejére húzta a párnáját, csak a rémült kék tekintete fénylett, arca árnyékba borult.  
- Shh, semmi baj, semmi baj – suttogta, kezét finoman a vállára ejtette, óvatosan érintette csak, nem akart feleslegesen fájdalmat okozni.  
Aztán megköszörülte a torkát, és kihúzta magát. Nem engedte elcsuklani a hangját, amikor összefűzték az ujjaikat, éppen csak egy kicsit vált remegőssé, de vett egy mély levegőt, és folytatta a dalt.  
_- Mesél a szél, játszva száll,  
Az én hazám az ősi táj,  
Az alkony, ha csókol,  
Kis fényjelként ég,  
Hol vársz, olyan távol van még._

_Nyáréji ragyogás, sok csillag szól rám_  
_Szépsége hazavár, tenyerén hord a táj._  
_A holdfény úgy ring fenn, ha susogják a fák,_  
_Mit a hullám a vízben,_  
_Csak legyen így e békés világ._  
_Hisz ami szép az mind,_  
_Mi csakis itt vár rám,_  
_És haza hív e környék, a távolság fáj._

_Csoda ábránd, ha csábít, egy pont biztos már._  
_Ez haza vár, engem mindig, mindig e táj._

Mire befejezte, Amerika mélyen aludt.

2013. január 30. _  
_

A dal Bryan Adams - I will always return kétféle magyar változatából van összevágva, a Szilajból :D


	51. Kanada

Kanada

Ahányszor levegőt vett, hogy megszólaljon, valaki mindig hamarabb megtette. Őt sosem kérdezték. Mégis várt, türelmesen. Egyszer csak észreveszik. Elvégre nem nőhetett fel anélkül, hogy senkinek ne tűnjön fel, igaz? Ő a Föld második legnagyobb országa. Gazdaságilag önellátó, és az egyetlen szárazföldi határát nem kell védeni.  
Amikor észrevették, folyton összetévesztették Amerikával. Még Anglia és Franciaország is. Mindenki leszidta valamiért, amit a bátyja követett el. Olyan mérgesen néztek rá, mire zavart mosollyal motyogta el, hogy bár ő is a kontinensen él, nem Amerika. Nem is volt kedve mosolyogni.  
- Nem baj – suttogta egészen halkan. – Te legalább itt vagy nekem, Kuma… H-hé, hová lettél?

2012. november 14.


	52. Zászló

1849. augusztus 15., Világos

- Héderváry parancsnok! Héderváry pa-  
- Ne üvöltözzön már, itt vagyok! – mordult rá Magyarország a futártisztre. Az ijedten nyelt egyet, és sokkal halkabban szólalt meg.  
- I-igen is, uram – vágta haptákba magát. – G… Görgei Artúr fővezérúr látni óhajtja önt egy bizonyos ügyben, és… – Elhallgatott egy pillanatra, bizalmasan közel hajolt a magasabb rangú tiszthez, és suttogóra fogta a hangját. Az ország felkacagott, vidám hangját messzire vitte a szél, zöld szemei lángot vetettek.  
- Csinálják csak! – bólintott határozottan. – De gyorsan, mielőtt azaz osztrák kutya ideérne!  
- Igenis, uram!  
- Na, induljon – bocsátotta el a férfit, mire az sietve tett hátraarcot, és elrohant valamerre a táborban. Erzsébet sóhajtott egyet, leporolta a huszáregyenruháját, és megindult a Görgeihez.

- Add át a zászlóidat! – parancsolt rá Ausztria pár órával később.  
- Ott van mind – intett a szekéren sorakozó ládák felé. A férfin látszott, hogy nem hisz neki, Oroszország csak mosolyogva nézelődött. A lány összefonta karjait a mellkasa előtt. Az osztrák szavára felnyitották az egyik ládát, abban összehajtva pihent a háromszínű magyar zászló. Lobbant egyet a gyenge szellőben, aztán Roderich gombócba gyűrve dobta vissza a ládába.  
- Nem ezek alatt vonultatok csatába – közölte hűvösen. – Fel sincs szentelve. Hol vannak a _rendes _zászlóitok? – Magyarország összemosolygott a mellette ácsorgó Görgeivel, aztán a tábor felé intett.  
- Valahol a táborban. – Megvonta a vállát. – Szedd össze őket, ha annyira akarod. – Levette a kalapját, a hadvezére kezébe adta. A haja erős kontyba volt kötve, senkinek nem tűnhetett fel, hogy valójában a derekáig ér, ám most leengedte és szétrázta. Felmutatta a poros, kétujjnyi, piros-fehér-zöld szalagot, amivel össze volt kötve. – Ennyi van nálam – mondta. – De ezért mindkettőtökkel megverekszem, ha kell – jelentette ki előbb az osztrákra, majd az oroszra nézve.  
- Szétvágtátok őket! – kiáltott fel a szemüveges hökkenten.  
- Azt hitted, majd hagyjuk, hogy máglyát rakj belőlük?! – szegezte neki a kérdést harciasan. – Felejtsd el – legyintett. – Zsebkendőnyi darabok maradtak csak belőlük. – Meg sem várva a _férje _válaszát, odafordult a másikhoz. – Mit akarsz Görgeitől, Ivan? – kérdezte.  
- Szeretném magammal vinni – jelentette ki egyszerűen, mosolyogva.  
- Minek?! – hökkent meg a lány, és zavartan pillantott a hadvezérére, aki szerencsére egy szót sem értett oroszul.  
- Egy ilyen alak nem maradhat az országodban, bármikor újra szervezkedésbe foghat – indokolta, de a tekintete valami egészen mást üzent. Ennek ellenére Erzsébet megrázta a fejét, aztán odafordult a katonához. Csendesen diskuráltak pár percig magyarul.  
- Mondd meg Braginskinak, hogy én Magyarhonban maradok, bármi is legyen a sorsom – közölte végül a főtiszt. A lány rámosolygott.  
- Görgei marad – jelentette ki. – Akarsz még valamit? – pillantott vissza Ausztriára, aki nemet intett a fejével. – Akkor mi most megyünk. – Ezzel megindult oldalán a hadvezérrel vissza a táborába, haját most csak lófarokba fogta a tarkóján, a szalag két szára a hátára lógott. Nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy Magyarország még veszíteni is büszkén tudott.

2013. január 13.

Görgey egyszer megváltoztatta a nevét, így _háromféleképpen_ maradt fenn: Görgey Arthur (anyakönyvezve, síremlékén), Görgei Arthur (a végrendeletében), Görgey Artúr (a szobrán, könyvének címlapján). És én következetesen egy negyedik verziót használtam. Tapsoljatok xD

A magyarok tényleg csak a használatlan zászlóikat adták át az osztrákoknak, a többit felhasogatták, és a katonák széthordták : )  
Az oroszok magukkal akarták vinni Görgeyt, de nem azért, hogy fogságban tartsák, hanem hogy hősként ünnepeljék, és megtanítsa őket, hogyan lehet legyőzni az Osztrák császári-királyi haderőt. xD Görgey nem ment velük.  
_Magyarhon_~ ez a szó csak megtetszett a tegnap olvasott könyvben *ami fölött órákat görnyedt, és holnap meg fog bukni*


	53. Szieszta (Spamano)

Szieszta

Spanyolország felkelt minden reggel időben, nem is ezzel volt a baj. Sőt, még a későn fekvéssel sem, ami felé valami hagyományféle volt. Viszont ha nem kapta meg a napi szieszta-adagját, igazán morcos tudott lenni. Szóval ebéd után szépen elvonult, hogy szundítson egy kellemeset – ezt a szokását még akkor sem vetkőzte le, ha vendégségben volt, neki igazán megfelelt egy fotel, kanapé, vagy használatlan szőnyegdarab a kandalló előtt is. Még a tengeren is képes volt aludni, és jaj volt annak az ellenséges hajónak, aki pont akkor tudott arra járni, amerre ő.  
Dél-Olaszország általában csak melléfeküdt ilyenkor, olvasgatott, a laptopját bűvölte, zenét hallgatott, vagy túl sűrűn, igen, túl sűrűn hódolt a kedvenc elfoglaltságának, és az alvó spanyolt nézte. Ezekben a pillanatokban, az idióta vigyor és a hangoskodás nélkül még kedvelte is egy egészen kicsit. Na jó, talán az egészen kicsinél valamivel jobban, de semmiképpen nem kell túlzásba esni. Mégiscsak erről az idióta, paradicsomfejű Antonióról van szó, aki lehetetlen beceneveket talál ki neki, és még mindig úgy viselkedik vele, mintha képtelen volna önmagáról gondoskodni.  
Most is érdeklődve figyelte az elnyugodott vonásokat, az ajkait, melyek még álmában is mosolyra rándultak, a napbarnított arcba hulló sötét, rakoncátlan tincseket. A férfi csak egy vékony plédet húzott magára, az is félig mellé gyűrődött, éppen a vállát és a mellkasát takarta, a pólója felcsúszott, látni engedte a hasát, ezen kívül csak egy lenge rövidnadrág takarta.  
Lovino visszafordította figyelmét a laptopjára, ostoba államügyek, fehér zászlók, és a Frecce Tricolori megint Róma felett akar parádézni, ami biztos, hogy Feliciano ötlete volt, „mert a füsttrikolór annyira jól néz ki a Colosseummal". Mély sóhajjal lecsukta a gép fedelét, inkább nem is foglalkozik vele, és az éjjeliszekrényre csúsztatta. Feljebb araszolt az ágyon, feje alá gyűrt egy párnát, és az ágytársa felé fordította a fejét.  
Kis híján felkiáltott a rémülettől, mikor megpillantotta az őt rezzenéstelenül figyelő zöld szempárt. Antonio mosolygott, egyik kezével odanyúlt, megcirógatta az arcát, mire felvonta a szemöldökét, de nem szólt. Aztán a spanyol felemelkedett kissé, közelebb mozdult hozzá, fél karjával lazán átölelte, és mellé tette a fejét, lehunyta szemeit, és aludt is tovább. Mintha mi sem történt volna, Romano viszont mozdulni sem mert.  
A férfinak évszaktól függetlenül nyárillata volt, amolyan fülledt meleg, amikor már muszáj esténként meglocsolni a virágokat, nehogy kiszáradjanak a nagy aszályban; nedves fű és beton. Túl jó, hogy arrébb mozduljon az ölelésből, inkább lehunyta a szemeit, és hangtalan sóhajjal adta meg magát. Kivételesen még azért sem rugdalta ki az ágyból a másikat, mert az homlokon merészelte csókolni.

2013. február 3.


	54. Protección (Spamano)

Protección

Őszintén fogalma sem volt, hogyan történt az egész. Az egyik pillanatban még a fedélzeten duzzogva kerülgette a spanyolul beszélő matrózokat, a következőben pedig már a sós, hideg hullámok dobálták könnyed játékszerként a tengerben. Hiába volt ösztönös az úszni tudása, hiába volt erősebb egy kinézetre korabeli embernél, kicsi volt még, gyermek, nem dacolhatott sokáig, elfáradt, kimerült. Azt hitte, hullámsírba fog veszni, itt hal meg, és már soha többé nem láthatja a hazáját, amikor hirtelen felébredt.  
A hajó finoman hullámzott alatta, és ő szomjas volt, rettenetesen szomjas.  
- Hát felébredtél! – hallotta meg az ismerős hangot. – Jaj, Romano, úgy örülök, hogy jól vagy! Annyira sajnálom, nem figyeltem rád eléggé, azt hittem, elkésem, mikor utánad ugrottam a vízbe… – Szoros ölelés, és egy pillanat múlva nem tudott megálljt parancsolni a könnyeinek, bár fogalma sem volt, miért sír, és ez dühítette.  
- Engedj el, idióta! – mordult rá Spanyolországra rekedten. – És adj valamit inni, de most rögtön! – Anotnio kacagott, összeborzolta a haját, de a nevetésében volt valami, valami egészen furcsa mellékzönge, ahogy odalépdelt a szekrényhez, és kivett belőle egy üveg vizet. Mintha megtörölte volna a szemeit, vagy csak képzelődik? A saját könnyein nem lát át… És a haja is ki van bontva, egészen megnőtt az utóbbi időben, ezért mindig összekötötte.  
- Igyál csak – mosolygott rá vidáman a férfi, és visszaült a székre, aminek támlája volt az ágy felé fordítva, támasztékul szolgálva a kapitánynak. – Ne sírj, már biztonságban vagy – szólalt meg hirtelen, mire dühös mozdulattal törölte le könnyeit.  
- Nem sírok! – mordult oda, és az ablak felé fordult. Kéken ragyogott a tenger, innen nem volt olyan veszélyes, mint közvetlen közelről. Hallotta a székláb csikordulását a deszkán. Mikor odanézett, Spanyolország az ágy mellett térdelt, és felé nyújtotta egyik kezét. Nyoma sem volt a mosolynak. – M-mit akarsz…? – kérdezte zavartan, és óvatosan a férfi tenyerébe helyezte egyik kezét. Antonio egy pillanatig nem válaszolt, csak a homlokához vonta az ő puha, fehér bőrű ujjait, lehunyta a szemeit. Végül felnézett, zöld szemei komolyan figyelték, először tűnt valóban országnak, egy erős nemzetnek, és azt mondta:  
- Meg tudsz nekem bocsátani? – Meglepve bámult a szemeibe, aztán elrántotta a kezét, és ismét elfordult tőle.  
- Kihúztál a vízből, nem? Amúgy sem tudok meghalni, fejezd ezt be! – vágta oda, és a spanyol felkacagott, azon az őszinte hangján, egy pillanatra átölelte a vállait.  
- Majd én vigyázok rád – jelentette ki komolyan, mire Romano ellökte a karjait, csúnyán nézett rá, és kiugrott az ágyból. Végigvágtatott volna az ajtóhoz, ha nem a kapitány egyik inge lett volna rajta a saját ruhái helyett, ami túl hosszú volt, megbotlott benne, és ha a másik nem kapja el, elesik. – Várj egy pillanatot – mosolygott rá, és kötött egy csomót a lenge ruhadarabra, így nem érte a földet. – A tieid még vizesek, ha megszáradtak, visszakapod őket, rendben? – Lovino morgott valami szitkot az orra alatt, és kivágtatott a kapitányi kabinból, Antonio sietve utána indult, hogy fél szemét rajta tarthassa. Még néhány száz évig, és akkor már pár percre egyedül meri majd hagyni. Talán.

2013. február 3.


	55. Ima (Spamano)

Valamikor az ezerötszázas években, Dél-Itália, Róma, Vatikán.

- Talán mégsem kellene bemennem oda – szólalt meg Spanyolország, eddigi vidám hangja most túlzottan komolyan volt, és meglepően feszült. Dél-Itália visszafordult, összevonta szemöldökeit, arcán mogorva, értetlen kifejezéssel nézett fel a másik országra.  
- Miért nem? – kérdezett rá olaszul, s hangja legalább olyan parancsoló volt, mint azoké az embereké, akik tudják magukról, hogy hatalmuk van mások felett.  
Antonio lemondóan rázta a fejét.  
- Nem értenéd – mosolyodott el szelíden. Romano vonásai még inkább tükrözték önnön értetlenségét.  
- Nem azért jöttünk el eddig, hogy most azt mondd: félsz betenni a lábad a Cappelába – jelentette ki komolyan. A spanyol odalépdelt elé, fél térdre ereszkedett előtte, és azt mondta:  
- Túl sok szörnyűséget követtem el, hogy csak úgy bemehessek egy ilyen szent helyre.  
Lovino felkacagott, gúnyos hangja végigvisszhangzott a reggelen. Zöld szemei felfénylettek, ahogy a másik vállára tette egyik kezét.  
- Élő nemzet vagy, ezáltal felelősség terhel mindenért, amit a néped elkövetett, de csak önnön tetteidért tartozol felelősséggel a Mindenhatónak és önmagadnak – jelentette ki latinul, s egy pillanatra egészen olyan volt, mintha hatalmas elődje, a Római Birodalom szólt volna. – Úgyhogy akkor is bejössz, ha nem akarsz, különben berugdoslak – tette hozzá anyanyelvén, és elfordult, majd töretlenül megindult a Cappela Sistina bejárata felé.  
Spanyolország lassan felemelkedett, és követte a fiút, bár minden lépésnél arra számított, hogy belécsap a villám, vagy megnyílik alatta a föld. Aztán beért a hűvös levegőjű épületbe, és az nem omlott rá. Romano addigra az oltár előtt állt, éppen fejet hajtott.  
Oldalra pillantott, amikor a férfi mellé ért, figyelte, ahogy lassan letérdel, imára kulcsolja a kezeit. Felnézett a csillagokkal ékített mennyezetre, és csak lehunyt szemmel hallgatta a latin imát, amivel a másik ország feloldozást kér önnön bűnei alól; és áldást, békét óhajt a népe számára.

_Na jó, csaltam egy kicsit._ *történelmi fanfic írás: OFF* Sixtus-kápolna tetejét 1508-ig Pietro d'Amelia csillagokkal teleszórt égboltja díszítette, de ez a történet a fejemben 1522 után játszódik, amikor már Michelangelo kifestette a mennyezetet. Nézzétek el, azok a csillagok kellettek oda.  
*Mire nem jó a Reneszánsz rejtélyek óra*


	56. Meghívás (Spamano)

Meghívás

Spanyolország beosont egy mellékajtón, amiről tudta, hogy mindig nyitva találja. Végighaladt pár helyiségen, míg megtalálta a termet. Dél-Olaszország bent ücsörgött, a mennyezetet figyelte elmélyülten. Még így, farmerben és pólóban is érezhető volt körülötte az a különleges kisugárzás, ami mindannyiukat körüllengte. Pedig Romanónak aztán tehetsége volt a személyisége mögé rejteni minden kirívóságát.  
- Mit akarsz? – kérdezte mogorván, ahogy megérezte a másik jelenlétét.  
- Ki van kapcsolva a telefonod – mondta, és a tiszteletadás után leült mellé.  
- Bunkóság lenne, ha itt szólalna meg – közölte.  
- Francis hívott, hogy megyünk-e a vacsorára. Gondoltam, átugrom megkérdezni, de nem voltál otthon – magyarázta.  
- Menj, ha akarsz – felelte.  
- Te…  
- Hagyjál – szólt közbe.  
Elhallgatott, ő is felpillantott freskókra. Tudta, hogy a fiúnak mindig az jár az eszében, ha itt van, hogy mennyire kitolásnak érzi az örökségét. Szerinte Velence kapott mindent. Azokat a tulajdánságokat, amik miatt mindenki szerette. A művészetre való fogékonyságot, ihletet, tehetséget, készséget. Belőle ez mind hiányzott – a kápolna csodálatos freskóit csak nézni tudta. Nézni, ahogy a firenzei mesterek elkészítik. Neki csak a birodalmi főváros, a bomló és folyamatosan az enyészettel küzdő Róma maradt, és a hit.  
Soha nem szólt egy rossz szót sem, és büszkén viselte hazája sorsát, de talán pont ezért nem engedett közel magához senkit igazán. Az öccsével jó kapcsolatot ápolt, amennyire ez szöges ellentétben álló személyiségük engedte. A mellőzöttség érzése azonban évszázadok óta mérgezte bensőjét.  
- Itt akarod tölteni az egész napot? – érdeklődte a spanyol.  
- És akkor mi van? Semmi kedvem a hülye vacsorához a francia idiótánál!  
- Akkor jó, mert lemondtam – mosolygott rá a férfi.  
- Mi…? – hökkent meg.  
- Mit szólnál egy vacsorához kettesben, valamelyik eldugott helyen lévő vendéglődben, gyertyafény, jó bor, séta hazáig, aztán-  
- Citto! – fogta be a száját Lovino azonnal. Rémülten pillantott fel, elvörösödött, és némán biccentett. Antonio mosolygott, és együtt hagyták el a kápolnát.

2013. február 6.


	57. Spoiler (UkUs)

Spoiler

Amerika imádott vadászni. A célpont majdnem mindegy volt, hogy most információ kellett a kedvenc bandáiról, a videojátékairól, vagy hadititkokról volt szó, az teljesen lényegtelen volt. Pontosan tudta, milyen hatással van az emberekre a jelenléte, milyen lehengerlő is tud lenni, ha akar. No persze, nem pont úgy, mint mondjuk Franciaország, áh dehogy. Megvoltak a saját módszerei, amiket készségesen alkalmazott is, bárhol, bármikor.  
A mostani prédája Anglia volt, az ügy pedig rettentő fontos, nem tűrt halasztást.  
- Iggy~! – vetődött a férfira hangos kiáltással, mikor kifelé tartottak a konferenciáról.  
- Mi a fenét akarsz? – mordult rá Arthur nem túl barátságosan.  
- Fontos ügyről van szó, és neked _muszáj _segítened! – közölte.  
- Eressz már el, te! – Próbálta lerázni magáról a másikat, de annak erőfölénye vitathatatlan volt. Úgy kétszázharminc éve.  
- Addig nem, míg nem válaszolsz egy kérdésemre! – trillázta a fiatalabb.  
- Mi lenne az? – kérdezett rá végül. Amerika elsuttogott a szupertitkos kérdést. – Még mit nem! – hördült fel az angol azonnal. – Szállj le rólam, te szerencsétlen! – És micsoda meglepetés, szabadon, és gyorsan távozhatott.

- Hé, Anglia-  
- Nem! – vágta oda. És faképnél hagyta. Az kettő.

- Arthuuuu~r!  
- Húzz a fenébe! A francba már, miattad magamra öntöttem a teámat! – füstölgött dühösen. Az három.

- Hey, Ig-  
- Befogod! – mordult rá.  
- Megmondanád, mégis mi bajod van velem? – érdeklődte kissé sértődötten.  
- Másfél órája folyamatosan idegesítesz, én nincs másik öltönyöm, úgyhogy-  
- Jó leszek! – emelte fel a kezeit védekezőn maga elé.  
- Te olyat nem tudsz. – Négy.

- Nem teheted ezt velem – suttogta könnyeivel küszködve. Anglia egy pillanatig elkerekedett szemekkel figyelte, aztán észrevette a huncut fényt csillanni a szemeiben. És az orrára csapta az ajtót. – Neeeheeheeeemááár, tudnom kell!  
- Akkor kivársz, mint mindenki! – kiabált ki.  
- Nem teheted ezt velem! – ismételte vinnyogva, az ajtón dörömbölve,  
- Ha hisztizel, kapsz egy vödör hidegvizet a nyakadba! – Öt…

Zihált és reszketett, szorosan magához karolta, beletúrt a sötétszőke hajba, halkan sóhajtott egyet. Finoman megemelte a csípőjét, a nyakkendő, az ing rettenetesen szorította.  
Aztán Anglia öntudatra ébredt, tágra nyílt szemekkel bámult a másikra, és a következő pillanatban elemi erővel és ordítással lökte le magáról. Fellendült, ültéből nézett a szőnyegén végignyúló amerikaira. Ujjai homlokához értek, tenyere takarta az arcát, a szemeit, aztán hátrasimította amúgy is rendezetlenül álló frufruját.  
- Mindezt a hülyeségedért, mi? – szólalt meg rekedten. Alfred teli pofával vigyorgott rá.  
- Akkor is kiszedem belőled – közölte nagyon komolyan és magasztosan.  
- Annyira hülye vagy – jelentette ki kereken, és visszadőlt a kanapéra. A másik kapva az alkalmon fölé mászott, a csípőjére ült. Arthur meg sem rezdült, a plafont szemlélte merőn. – Nem tűnt még fel, hogy egy _meséről _beszélünk? – érdeklődte.  
- Na és? – Az angol felnyögött, ezúttal kínjában.  
- A mesékben mindig a jó győz, te idióta! – Amerika arca felderült.  
- Aha, kösz az infót. – Felugrott, ám a másik gyorsabb volt, visszarántotta a bútorra és maga alá szorította.  
- Eh? Hé, Iggy, én csak vicceltem – jegyezte meg óvatosan.  
- Én viszont nem viccelek – jelentette ki túl komolyan. Odahajolt a fiú nyakához, ráharapott a bőrére. Érezte megfeszülni az izmokat, hallotta, hogy levegő után kap, egész teste ugrásra készen feszült. Halkan a nyakába nevetett, aztán csak feküdt ott némán.

- De ugye Sirius visszatér? – kérdezte sokkal később a fiatalabb.  
- Sirius meghalt – jelentette ki Arthur fáradtan. – Nem maradnál csendben? Aludnék.  
- De ez nem ér…  
- Fogd be.  
- Mindig a legjobb arcokat kell megölnöd, utállak – nyafogta gyerekesen.  
- Ó, te szegény.  
- De komolyan!  
- Ha nem fogod be, én fogom be - figyelmeztette.  
- De akkor nyírd ki- - Nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, Arthur megcsókolta, hogy elhallgasson végre.

2013. 02. 07-11.


	58. Megvagy! (SpFr)

Megvagy!

- Megvagy! – Spanyolország vetődött, Franciaországnak nem volt hová menekülnie. Hagyta magát, felhasználva a másik lendületét, fordultak még egyet az ágyán, így ő térdelhetett Antonio fölé. Rávigyorgott, kivillantotta fehér fogsorát.  
- Ne igyál előre a medve bőrére – figyelmeztette győzedelmesen.  
- Te se! – villantak meg a zöld szemei, és már mozdult is. Rövid birkózásba kezdtek, közben fel-felnevettek, incselkedtek egymással. A játéknak az vetett véget, hogy mind a ketten leborultak az ágyról. Zavartan bámulták egymást, aztán felkacagtak, Francis megrázta a fejét, ahogy felült, nekitámaszkodott az ágykeretnek, engedte, hogy a spanyol az ölébe másszon és megcsókolja.  
- Na, visszamegyünk? – kérdezte halkan, végigsimítva a gerince mentén.  
- Talán – suttogta mosolyogva, beletúrva a szőke hajba. – De előbb… – ujjai gyengéden siklottak végig a másik testén, finoman érintette érzékeny pontjait. A férfi megfeszült, jólesően felnyögött, lehunyta a szemeit. Antonio kuncogva fúrta fejét a nyakába, és határozottabban kezdte kényeztetni. A franciának nem volt rossz szava a helyzet ellen.

2013. február 15.


	59. Fényév távolság (FrUk?)

Fényév távolság

Anglia az egészet nem értette. Főleg azt nem, mit keres egy párizsi színház díszpáholyában ülve _egyedül,_mikor eredetileg randevúról volt szó. Na most ahhoz minimum ketten kellenek, nemde? Az ő társasága azonban csak az a faragott kőoroszlán volt, ami a páholy oldalán nyújtózott a kereten, és karmait kieresztve kapaszkodott felfelé. _Ezért még meghalsz, Franciaország, meg bizony!  
_ Nem is rendes előadás volt, a színészi társulat (amúgy nem is rossz, de azért egy Shakespeare-t nem adott volna a kezükbe) különböző jeleneteket játszott el különböző drámákból, nagyjából napkelettől napnyugatig, ha a földrajzi terjedelmeket nézzük. Ha erre készül, talán még élvezte volna is az előadást, ám így, hogy az a bolond borvedelő nincs sehol, igencsak gyenge teljesítménynek könyvelte el.  
Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel, mikor felkonferálták az utolsó előadót, már csak meg kell hallgatnia azt a kornyikálást, és végre mehet haza. Vagy a francia valamelyik lakásán várja meg a sötétben, hogy megérkezzen, és finoman számon kéri, amiért felültette. (Finoman, értsd: nem marad ép csontja. Vagy kitépi a haját. Szálanként.)  
Lágy zongoraszóval kezdődött a dal, valahonnan ismerős volt, de talán csak hasonlított valamire. A sötétbeborult színpadon fény gyúlt, a reflektor fényköre a középen állóra vetült, ezzel a körülötte lévő homály is besűrűsödött. Fehér inget és fekete nadrágot viselt, szőke haja kibontva, és amikor megszólalt, hangja bezengte a termet.  
Arthur egy pillanatig nem értette, miért olyan furcsa, aztán rájött: Francis hangja nem a hangszórókból jön, hanem lentről, a színpadról. Nem használt mikrofont, ő képes volt beénekelni a teret, nem lett volna szüksége rá, csak elrontotta volna mélyen zengő hangját.

_Lehet számtalan hely,  
ami szebb és jobb a mi Földünknél.  
Lehet, létezik ő is,  
aki többre képes az embernél._

Egyszer ismeretlen távolba vágyom,  
máskor megriaszt egy álom,  
hogy a hang,  
hogy a csend,  
hogy a fény,  
hogy a tűz,  
már nem vigyáz e cseppnyi földre,  
s el kell mennünk mindörökre.

_Fényév távolság,  
csak hallgatom, csak bámulom.  
Zengő fényország,  
hogy láss csodát, egy életen át._

Nézem tisztaságát, mégsem értem,  
hallom hangjait, és el nem érem,  
ott a tenger, itt az én hajóm.

Megdermedve hallgatta, letaglózva és üresen. Talán lehetett volna kitárulkozásnak felfogni. Vallomásnak, titoknak, mert a világnak énekelve is csak az övé volt, és csak róla szólt. De Arthur nem fogta fel igazán semminek, mert képtelen volt ilyen ostoba keretek közé foglalni, amit hall.

_Nekem itt van dolgom, nekem itt vannak álmaim…_

__És mire észrevette magát, állva tapsolta azt az ostoba, művészlelkű örök álmodozót.

2013. február 21.

A dal a Padlás c. musicalből van, a Fényév távolság, ajánlom hallgatásra :D


	60. Egy darab jég (RusCan)

Egy darab jég

- Nahát, mi a baj? – érdeklődte kedves mosollyal. Felnézett, sűrűn pislogva, megigazította a szemüvegét, tekintetében nem is düh, csak elárultság. Aztán elfordította a fejét. Összerezzent, mikor a súlyos kéz a vállára hullott. – Mondd csak el szépen – kérte. A meleg hangsúly és az az ártatlan mosoly… Úgy érezte, megfullad.  
- Ne érj hozzám – szólalt meg angolul. Azelőtt volt, hogy a másik anyanyelvét használta. Sok nyelven tudott. – Soha többé ne merészelj hozzám érni – mondta jóval határozottabban, és ellökte a kezét. Felkapta az aktatáskáját, másik karjában a medvéjét tartotta.  
- Mi baj van? – érdeklődte, mikor már az ajtó felé tartott. Megtorpant, visszafordult.  
- Azt kérdezed… mi baj van? Komolyan, Oroszország? – suttogta Kanada. Letette a medvét a földre, és felcsapta a táskája fedelét. Kivette belőle az aznapi újságot, és az orosz elé hajította, a címoldal neki fejjel lefelé volt. Már tudta, betűről betűre. – Azt hitted, hogy nem fogok majd tiltakozni?!  
- Ugyan, kicsi Kanada, az csak egy darab jég…  
- Az Északi-sark nem csak egy darab jég – vágta rá. – És ezt te pontosan tudod. Ahogyan azt is, hogy nem csak te, de Amerika, Norvégia, Dánia és én is jogot formálnánk rá, ha lehetne. Ezt a nemzetközi közvélemény nem fogja szó nélkül hagyni!  
- Csak egy ártatlan kísérlet – vont vállat. – Nem kell ennyire feldühödnöd, kedve-  
- Ne hívj így! – szólt közbe, de a hangja megremegett. A medve felmordult. – Nem tudom, mit terveztél ezzel az egésszel, de hagyj békén! Az Északi-sarkot pedig felejtsd el, mert Amerika majd jól helyre tesz érte.  
- Észre sem fogja venni – hangzott a nyugodt válasz.  
- Szólok neki – vágta rá.  
- Rohansz panaszkodni a nagy tesónak, mi? Ennyi vagy, Kanada? – A fiatalabb mély levegőt vett.  
- Megbánod még, Ivan – suttogta. Nem fenyegetőzött, csak kijelentett. – Kihívod magad ellen a sorsot, és aztán belebuksz, meglásd.  
- Nagy szavak ezek egy olyan senkitől, mint te.  
- És ha neked egy senki is megfelel, te sem lehetsz sokkal több – válaszolta, aztán felkapta a medvéjét, és kiviharzott a helyiségből. – Au revoir – susogta még az ajtóból.  
Csak a taxiban ülve zokogott fel hangtalanul, arcát a fehér bundába fúrva.

Azon a nemzetközi tárgyaláson, mikor erről volt szó, ő volt az első, aki felnyújtotta kezét a szavazáson, hogy nem fogadják el hivatalos területfoglalásként az északi-sarki Lomonoszov-hátságra kitűzött orosz zászlót.

2013. február 24.


	61. Alone (FrUk?)

Alone

Anglia mindig egy kissé az a magába zuhanós részeg volt. Félhangosan elbeszélgetett a poharával az élet nagy dolgairól, magához idézte képzelt-nem-képzelt barátait, aztán rendszerint korábban elkövetett hibáin kesergett egy sort. Általában Franciaország kísérte haza, vagy magához, attól függően, hogy melyikük lakása volt épp közelebb.  
Koratavasszal botladoztak a macskaköves, régi utcákon – a taxi fél órával később se ért oda, szóval elindultak gyalog –, és Anglia már egészen józannak tűnt, mikor felpislogott a csillagokra. Megtorpant, és elsuttogott egy dalsort:  
- Where is home on the milkyway of stars…?*  
- Angleterre? – szólította halkan.  
- Tényleg olyan rossz nagytestvér vagyok? Tényleg? – kérdezte halkan, egészen tétova hangon. Francis sóhajtott egyet, hogy már megint itt tartanak. – Na persze, nálad mindenképpen jobb, én nem hagytam ott őket… Engem… hagytak ott… Tényleg olyan kiállhatatlan vagyok? – hangja kissé sírósra váltott.  
- Ugyan-ugyan, Angleterre, ne keseregj ezen, elmúlt.  
- Na persze, neked könnyű! – _Ha tudnád, mennyire nem az…  
_- Persze, nekem jó dolgom van – hagyta rá. – De te sem panaszkodhatsz, szóval nyugalom. Gyere, gyere szépen, mon cher, kapsz egy jó meleg ágyat, és aludhatsz.  
Így is lett volna, de amint betakargatta az ingre-alsóra vetkőztetett Angliát – ezért még nem hal meg reggel, vagy amikor magához tér majd – az a nyakába csimpaszkodott.  
- Hé, France, ne hagyj itt – motyogta a vállába.  
- Dehogy hagylak – mosolyodott el. – Na, engedj el, idefekszem melléd.  
- De nem piszkálsz – figyelmeztette.  
- Nem piszkállak – ismételte engedelmesen. Odafeküdt mellé, mire az angol hozzábújt – kicsi az ágy, az örök kifogás – és úgy aludt el. Francis óvatosan átkarolta, hogy még ha felébredne is, a sötétben is érezze, nincs egyedül.

2013. március 3.

*Groove Coverage – Far away from home


	62. Lázadó virágszál (AusHun)

Lázadó virágszál

Roderich összevont szemöldökkel nézett végig Erzsébeten. A lány lisztes kötényt viselt elnyúlt pólója felett, mackónadrágot és házi papucsot, hosszú haja lófarokba kötve.

- Szia – köszönt vidáman, és nyomott két puszit a férfi arcára.

- Te… nem készülsz? – kérdezte zavartan a torkát köszörülve.

- Hm? Épp rétest sütök. Gyere csak be – invitálta mosolyogva.

- De a koncert…

- Ja, arra nem megyünk – közölte könnyedén.

- Mi?! – bukott ki a meglepett kérdés a férfiból.

- Küldted azt a ruhát – magyarázta visszaindulva a konyhába. – Nem veszem fel. Vettem egy nadrágkosztümöt, de igazából az egészhez nincs kedvem. Szóval elajándékoztam a jegyeket.

- De… a Mozart est… – hebegte.

- Ha annyira koncertet akarsz, elmehetünk a stadionba, Amerika egyik rockbandája lép fel – ajánlotta.

- Még mit nem! – tiltakozott azonnal.

- P. Mobil? Honfoglalást énekelnek – ragyogott rá, és máris dalolni kezdte: - _„Viharok tépik meződnek virágát, színe, mint a vér. Lobog a zászló a városok tornyán, otthon vagy, testvér!"_

- Hagyd abba a történelmet – kérte sóhajtva az osztrák.

- Hagyd abba a zenét – felelte.

Kínos csönd.

- Hoztam ajándékot… – emelte meg a szatyrot sután.

- De ha megint játékmackó, a rászorulóknak adom – közölte. Csokoládé volt. A magyar lány szerette a csokoládét.

- Akkor, hová menjünk?

- Édesre vágyom – mondta Erzsébet az előbb kapott ajándék és a sütemény ellenére.

És kikötöttek Budapest egy non-stop cukrászdájában, ami Roderich szerint finoman szólva is huszadrangú volt. A magyar viszont vidáman eszegette a dobostortáját, színházba való estélyi helyett farmer és kapucnis pulóver volt rajta edzőcipővel, és még a virág is hiányzott a hajából.

2013. február 19.

A történet a blogomon tartott házikihívásra készült, Kiddy szavaira.


	63. Katarzis (Spamano)

Katarzis

- Mit olvasol?

- Lektűr – felelte magáról elfeledkezve Romano. Felmutatta a borítót. Vörös szemű kutya vicsorított Antonióra.

- Nem zaklat fel?

- Nem vagyok kisgyerek, Spagna! – csapta ölébe a kötetet, és villámló tekintettel nézett fel a férfira.

- Igen? – mosolygott rá a spanyol, megtámaszkodva az asztalon és a szék támláján, közel hajolt hozzá. És mielőtt még az olasz elhúzódhatott volna, megcsókolta. Elfelejtette a könyvet, amit az előbb még borzongó izgalommal olvasott, és határozottan magához karolta a férfit.

- Igen – suttogta pár pillanattal később.

- Mi lenne, ha elmennénk fürödni? – kérdezte kedvesen megsimogatva a fiú arcát. Az elvörösödve bólintott. A könyv – amerikai író horrorja – ott maradt a teraszon.

Szappanbuborékok, lágy-fülled levegő jön be az ablakon; a tenger illata keveredik a fürdőszoba párjával. Lágy ringatózás, heves csókok és sóhajok, érzéki simogatás, nyögések és kiáltások, katarzis. Kell a fenének olvasmány...

Arcát a férfi mellkasába fúrta, kényelmesen elfészkelte magát a vízben, lehunyta szemeit. Félálomban érezte a keserű cigarettafüstöt, Antonio mostanában dohányzott, fratello Francia rászoktatta…

2013. február 25.

A történet a blogomon tartott házikihívásra készült, Kija szavaira.


	64. Szelek szárnyán (DenNor)

Szelek szárnyán

Beleesett abba a hibába, hogy azt hitte: a gyorsaság egyenlő lehet a szabadsággal. Vagy csak az érzésével. Hátszéllel jégen siklani, még csak nem is nagy teljesítmény. Aztán a széltől kipirult az arca, míg visszafelé tartott.

Szánkón lesiklani havas hegyoldalon, fékezhetetlenül, csizmája a hóban szánt, a szánkó jobbra rándul, és lerohan a jégre. Esély sincs lassítani, lefagy, a tó jege _középen hullámzik_, nem jég, víz.

_Kezében tartani a világmindenséget, parancsolni az elemi erőknek, a hegy tetején állva figyelni, hogyan vet hullámot a fény. A gondolatai irányították, az öröm színe narancsvörös, a fájdalom zöld, a hideg kéklila._

Köhögés és forróság, sivatag. Egyszer járt ott, borzalmas a meleg, egész nap csak ivott és szédült, mert mégis kiszáradt, a sokadik liternél már nem számolta a vizet. Most forró rumos tea, a paplan ölelése, és valami megszokott illat. Kedves hang.

- Olyan buta vagy, kicsi Nor. – Fel akar mordulni, sziszegni, neki ne gügyögjön így, nem gyerek! Nem képes, csak elnyugodva hajtja fejét a hűvös tenyérbe. Nem kell gyorsaság, nem kell hamis szél-illúzió… ha önként vállal láncot, és cserébe ő is láncra fűz, együtt repülhetnek.

2013. február 26.

A történet a blogomon tartott házikhívásra íródott, Adél szavaira.


	65. Rózsalevél (FrUk)

Rózsalevél

A francia kert. Angliának mindig felfordult a nyomra ettől a lehetetlen pontosságtól, hogy még a fűszálak növésének szöge is meg van határozva. Borzalmas. Gyűlölte.

A rózsákkal nem volt baj, neki is voltak. Fehérek és vörösek. Itt csak vörös. És ezek gonosz virágok, nem ülnek a kelyhükben tündérek, csak szúrnak, tépnek, bökdösnek, támadnak. A kert mindig ellene volt, egyetlen éjszaka alatt rögöket növesztett, hogy felbukjon bennük, ha arra jár. És most haldokolt, havazott, hókristályok ültek meg a rózsaleveleken.

Francis lelombozva sétált benne, nem szerette a telet, minden meghal ilyenkor. Arthurt nem érdekelte annyira.

- Na, befejezted a gazok siratását? – kérdezte türelmetlenül.

- Ne légy ilyen ünneprontó – szólalt meg halkan. Francis határozottan szárnyaszegett volt. Angliának összeszorult a szíve. Bár ezt senki kedvéért nem vallotta volna be. Soha.

- Gyere ide… idióta – morogta, de hangja rekedt volt. A francia odaandalgott hozzá, haja kissé csapzott a nedvességtől, szemei bánatos-sötétek. Anglia kerülte a pillantását, mikor felé nyújtotta a kezét.

- Ó – volt a reagálás. – Milyen szép – súgta. – Merci, Angleterre – ragyogott rá.

- El ne csöppenj már!

- Miért ne? Mikor egy pillanatra megmutatkozik, hogy beléd is szorult egy kis romantika, egy kis érzelem, egy csipetnyi figyelmesség…

- És egy csipetnyi türelmetlenség, szóval ha nem fogod be, én teszem meg, de az fájni fog! – fenyegetőzött ingerülten. Francis halkan nevetett, arcához emelte a nyíló, hófehér rózsát és belélegezte illatát, aztán megfogta Arthur kezét.

- És mégis minden télen varázsolsz nekem – mosolygott kedvesen. Az angol a szemeit forgatta. – Igaz, mindig fehéret.  
- Festesd át vörösre – vonta meg a vállát.  
- Nem én vagyok a Szívkirálynő – rázta fejét a férfi nevetve.  
Egy darabig némán sétáltak egymás mellett, mikor Franciaország hirtelen magához húzta zöld szemű társát, a sálába kapaszkodott, hogy ne tudjon elszökni, és összesimította hideg ajkaikat. Nem ütközött ellenállásba.  
A szál virág szirmai belevesztek a fehérségbe, csak üde zöld, tövistelen szára, és selymes levelei látszottak, ahogy a friss hóra hullott. Túl varázsos volt, és Francis tudta, hogy tavaszig virágzik majd.

2013. február 25-26.

A történet a blogomon tartott házikhívásra íródott, Susie szavaira.


	66. Szeretlek (UsCan)

„Szeretlek."

Ahogy nézte Kanadát, arra gondolt, milyen szerencsétlenül elveszettnek fest, mennyire sebezhetőnek és törékenynek, miközben a saját nappalijában ül, a saját országában, abban a megszokott, kellemes harmóniában, amit önmagának teremtett a látszólagos lelki békéjének megőrzésének érdekében. Csak ő tudta, hogy az öccse minden lépésénél tisztában vele, hogy hiába igyekszik.  
- Miért? – kérdezte végül zavartan.  
- Nem tudom – suttogta, és reszketegen sóhajtott egyet. – Mert… mert te itt vagy. Néha eszedbe jutok, és akkor napokig jól elvagyunk, szervezel valami programot, és magaddal viszel. Senki másnak nem jutok eszébe, és mindenki más összekever veled, ha egyáltalán észrevesz. Tudom… tudom, hogy egyáltalán nem szabadna, de próbáltam, és nem múlik el annyitól, hogy nem veszek róla tudomást. Ez sajnos nem így működik. De nem akarom, hogy emiatt most máshogy nézz rám… Persze, ez lehetetlen. Sajnálom. Nem is akartam elmondani, hogy ne legyen belőle félreértés, probléma, veszekedés, hogy ne utálj meg miatta… – Átkarolta magát, mintha fázna, és a nagy műgonddal elkészített sütemény érintetlenül hevert előtte. Nem tudott volna ránézni sem.  
Alfred lassan felemelkedett a fotelből, átsétált hozzá, leült mellé. Óvatosan átölelte, hozzábújt, mire Matthew magához karolta, arcát a vállába fúrta.  
- Buta – mondta jóindulatúan az idősebb. – Figy' nem foglak ezért utálni, felejtsd el. De én nem tudok rád máshogy nézni, te az öcsém vagy, és kész. – Kanada nem foglalkozott vele, hogy egyszerre volt őrült fájdalom és megnyugvás ez a mondat. Minden reménye halottan hullott a porba, de ő megpróbálta kihozni a legjobbat a helyzetből.  
- Ígérem, hogy nem fogok veled máshogy viselkedni, mint eddig – mondta halkan. – Csak kérlek, ne hagyj egyedül.  
- Nem foglak.  
- Köszönöm.  
Percekig maradtak így, aztán a fiatalabb mozdult előbb, zavartan elnyúlt egy zsebkendőért, kifújta orrát. Ajkain halovány, megszokott mosollyal fordult Amerika felé, csak a szemei voltak sötétek, fénytelenek.  
- Filmezni akartál, ugye?  
- Igen – válaszolta meglepetten.  
- Hozok popcornt – ugrott fel, és trappolt ki a konyha irányába, hogy teljesítse házigazdai kötelességeit. Utána nézett, összeráncolta a homlokát, és nem igazán értette, hogy miért van fájdalom a mellkasa táján, mikor teljesen jól kellene éreznie magát.

2013. március 3.


	67. Easy like a Sunday morning (UsCan)

Easy like a Sunday morning

Minden vasárnapjuk ugyanúgy telt: egész délelőtt az ágyban lustálkodtak, tévét néztek, és semmi kedvük nem volt felkelni. Csak az éhség csalta elő őket, de nem estek túlzásba: zabpehely vagy pirítós, ami egyszerűen és gyorsan kész. Aztán visszabújtak a puha paplanok közé, jólesően elnyúlva, összebújva.  
Alfred hangosan nevetgélve élvezte a műsort, Matthew a hátára ejtette a fejét, és szundított a kellemes melegben. Szerette ezeket a hosszú délelőttöket, mert Alfred ilyenkor csak az övé volt, engedte, hogy hozzáérjen, hogy őt használja párnának. Jól estek ezek az alkalmak.  
- Hé, megint elaludtál? – kérdezett rá az amerikai, mikor épp reklám ment.  
- Mmh… – nyögte.  
- Matt…  
- Ébren vagyok – suttogta. – Mit szeretnél?  
- Gyere… – Legördült a hátáról, a másik fölé hajolt, felhunyorgott az idősebbre.  
- Igen? – Sóhajtva simult bele az érintésbe az arcával. Elmosolyodott, és Alfred lusta csókot nyomott az ajkaira, mire ő átkarolta. Nem az a feszítő érzés uralkodott el rajta, mint az este, mikor megcsókolta. Csak megnyugodott a közelségétől, és boldog volt, hogy együtt vannak. Simogatta az amerikai hátát, beletúrt a hajába. De ez nyugodt mozdulat volt, csak kényeztető, kedveskedő.  
Könnyű, mint ezek a hétvégi reggelek.

2013. március 4.


	68. Foci (Spamano)

Foci

Spanyolország minden váratlanságát latba vetve jelent meg a kanapé mögül, átkarolta kedvesét, és még mielőtt az tiltakozhatott volna, csókot nyomott az arcára.  
- Húzzál el! – mordult rá az áldozat sértetten.  
- Ugyan, Tesoro, ne légy már rögtön ilyen, csak egy kis-  
- Fogd be – vágott közbe. – Focit nézek. – Antonio hallatott egy legyőzött sóhajt. Ha Lovino kedvenc sportját nézi – csak emiatt kapcsolta be a tévét – nem lehetett vele mit kezdeni. Nincs randevú, nincs vacsora, nincs semmi, megállt a világ.  
Lezuhant mellé a kanapéra, mire a fiú párnát lökött az arcába – reflexszerűen.  
- Nyugalom – csitította a fuldoklási kísérlet után. – Megnézem veled. Meg sem fogok szólalni – ígérte. Romano rá sem bagózott.  
A félidő végére a spanyol már egészen hozzábújt kedveséhez, és amint felhangzott a sípszó, finoman a nyakába csókolt, hogy utána némán nevetve kapja el a felé lendülő kezet. Gyengéden fogta le a másik kezeit, és egyre csak bújt hozzá, orrával megdörgölte az olasz nyakát, aki erre összerándult, és engedékenyen félredöntötte a fejét. Lehunyt szemekkel, némán tűrte a kényeztetést, csak a légzése gyorsult fel kissé, de amikor elkezdődött a második félidő, kiszabadította egyik kezét és eltolta magától a spanyolt.  
- Hagyjál – mormogta, de Antonio nem vett róla tudomást, összefűzte ujjaikat és ráharapott a fülére. – Spagna! – mordult rá figyelmeztetően, de a férfi meg sem rezzent, csak rávigyorgott, zöld szemeit ráragyogtatta a fiúra. Lovino nyelt egyet, próbált a meccsre figyelni, de egyszerűen lehetetlen volt attól, amit a férfi művelt vele. Kénytelen volt hagyni magát, bár hazudott volna, ha azt mondja, ellenére volt a helyzet. Soha nem vallotta volna be.

- Utállak – morogta később. – Miattad nem figyeltem a végére! – ugrott fel dühösen. Már régen az esti film ment. – Idióta!  
- Ugyan, meg tudod nézni az eredményeket – mosolygott rá kedvesen a spanyol.  
- Elviszel vacsorázni, különben nem bocsátok meg! – közölte.  
- Rendben – hagyta rá nevetve. – De előtte fürödni viszlek el, rendben?  
Romano nem válaszolt, de elindult a fürdőszoba felé.

2013. 03. 06-08.


	69. Ágyban (sokpáros)

Ágyban  
~avagy variációk egy témára~

Édesen aludt, bőre világított a királykék ágyneműhuzaton. Lassan odakúszott mellé, végighúzta ajkait a pőre vállon, olyan illata volt, mint az ő tusfürdőjének, és olyan illata volt, mint a távolságnak, a hónak, a fagynak, a rohanásnak, és a véget nem érő erdőknek. Csak a karja látszott ki, amúgy fürdés-törölközés után beleburkolózott a sötét paplanba, de fogadni mert volna, hogy nem öltözött fel előtte.  
Csendben nézte a nyugodt arcot, végül ismét csak ajkaival illette a bőrét, kikerülve a csókfoltot a vállánál. Halkan felsóhajtott, lilaszín szemei rebbenve felnyíltak, ráhunyorgott. És az a békés, kedves mosoly megért mindent.  
- Hé, mit szeretnél? – kérdezte suttogva.  
- Van még hely a paplan alatt? – érdeklődte halkan, mosolyogva.  
- Még éppen akad – felelte, és behúzta alá a karját is. Összesimultak, a bőre forró volt, puha és selymes, ahogy magához ölelte. Elpirult a simogatástól, zavartan hunyta le szemeit. Csak az érintéssel látta a testét, ahogy tenyerét végighúzta a hátán lefelé. Finoman megcsókolta, előbb homlokon, aztán szájon, éppen csak érintve. Suttogva jóéjszakát kívánt a csendben.

Reszketve feküdt mellé, zihált és izzadt. Hasonlóan érezte magát ő is, felborult a világ arra a pillanatra, mégis megfordította a fejét a párnán, és nézte a mellette hullámzó testet, azt a tökélyt, csupa erő és megszelídíthetetlen szépség. Erőt vett magán, kinyújtotta karját, hogy megérinthesse. Lassan simított végig a forró bőrén a nyakától lefelé, az izmok összerándultak ujjai alatt, torkából halk-rekedt nyögés tört fel.  
Nem tudott betelni vele, ahogy felemelkedett, és inkább csókjaival halmozta el testét. Csókolni, harapni, szaggatni, tépni akarta, hogy utána gyógyír-könnyeivel csitítsa, és imádja a végtelenségig. Végül a másik felhúzta magához, összesimultak és egymásnak feszültek, tekintetében vadság, büszkeség és az imádat ragyogása, mintha mindezt a tengervízbe fecskendezték volna, olyan színű. De nem volt hajó, mely képes lett volna dacolni vele, neki is csak ideig-óráig sikerült.

Néha, amikor hamarabb felébredt, takaróba burkolózva csak nézte szerelmét a hajnali fényben. Határozott, izmos teste olyan fehér, mint az a márványszobor, és olyan tökéletes, mintha az antikok faragták volna, de mennyire meleg, mennyire él, ha hozzáér. Éppen derekáig ért csak a takaró, még finoman lehúzgálnia sem kellett, hogy láthassa, mindig olyan furcsa bizsergést keltett benne a látvány. Meg akarta rajzolni, meg akarta festeni, ki akarta faragni kőből, márványból, el akarta dalolni, a világnak kiáltani, hogy milyen csodálatos, milyen gyönyörű, mennyire tökéletes. És mindig, mikor belelovallta magát ezekbe rájött, hogy pontosan ilyen gyönyörű lesz száz meg ezer év múlva is, és ilyenkor csak elvigyorodott, majdnem felnevetett a felismerésen, és odabújt hozzá, hogy érezze a testéből áradó hőt, érezze az erős karokat, amik átölelik, és az apró csókot, amit kap hajába ilyenkor.

Mindig ő aludt tovább, bármilyen korán vagy későn feküdtek le. Mindig végignézte a felkelési folyamatot. Ahogy végigsimít rajta, és elhúzza karjait, mert tudja, hogy már jó ideje ébren van, csak azért nem mocorgott, mert még nem kibírhatatlanul éhes, és hagyja aludni. A hasára fordul, ilyenkor lecsúszik róla a vékony pléd maradéka is, és bőrének minden négyzetcentimétere látszik, mint a csokoládé, olyan színű. Fekve nyújtózik, felhullámoznak izmai, bent tartja a levegőt, és hosszú sóhajjal engedi ki, miután ellazult. Visszafordul, felül, törökülésbe húzza lábait, karjait magasra nyújtja. Elmosolyodik, összeborzolja amúgy is ezerfelé álló haját, és lepillant rá. Ilyenkorra már vörösödve húzza orráig a takarót, és mögüle pislog ki, nyel egyet, és felmordulna, de elakad a hangja.  
Odahajol hozzá, finoman lejjebb húzza a plédet, nyom egy puszit az orrára majd a szájára, vigyorog, és a fülébe suttogja, hogy „Buongiorno, Tesoro", majd mint akinek ez a másfél perc a felébredés, kiugrik az ágyból, és mire legközelebb oda mer nézni, már legalább egy ing és egy nadrág van rajta.

2013. március 16.


	70. Francia (FrUk)

Francia

Mennyire más, mint az övé… Mennyivel… nemesebb? Talán. Talán csak azért érzi úgy, mert két külön világ. Hiába számítanak szomszédoknak, a tenger közbevág, elválasztja őket egymástól, és végső soron más családhoz tartoznak. A másik neolatin, míg ő szegről-végről germán…  
Az álmos, semmire-sem-jó gondolatoknak az vetett véget, hogy Francis fordult egyet a paplan alatt, ezzel félig ráfeküdve karolta át, és szuszogott a fülébe, nyakába.  
- Ébren vagy, mon cher? – dörgölte orrát a bőrének, mire ő megfeszítette izmait egy pillanatra, és odafordította a fejét a párnán, felpislogott egyik szemével. A francia mosolygott, kicsit mocorgott, és végighúzta ajkait az arcán, éppen csak csókot lehelt a szájára. – Bonjour – suttogta.  
Arthur lehunyta szemeit, inkább visszafúrta arcát a párnába, némán engedve, hogy szeretője finom csókokkal halmozza el a bőrét. Csak egy elégedett sóhajt hallatott, mikor engedékenyen a hátára fordult. Francis a csípőjén ült, testével szorosan hozzásimult, érezte a bőre forróságát, az illatát, szívdobbanásait, mellkasa hullámzását. Ujjai felsiklottak a hátára, a nyakára, egyik oldalra cirógatta a tincseit, ujjai futólag érintették az arcát, aztán karját a feje mellé ejtette.  
Francis mormogott valamit arról, hogy akaratlanul is milyen csábító tud lenni, és finoman végigcsókolta-harapta alkarja belső, puha bőrét, s csak utána tért vissza a nyakához, és csúsztatta le a csípőjét egy kicsit. Egész testében megfeszült egy pillanatra, a levegő benne rekedt, hogy utána ellazulásával együtt engedje ki.  
Felpillantott, a francia azonnal elkapta a pillantását, és mosolyogva odadöntötte homlokát az övének.  
- Ne nézz így rám – kérte halkan, ajkaival simogatva az ajkait.  
- Hogy nézek? – kérdezte valóban kíváncsian.  
- Mint aki morcos, mert korán van, pedig nincs, és te már ébren voltál, még teázni is kiosontál, hallottam, érzem az ízét – felelte. – Azt hiszed, nem veszem észre, ha legkedvesebb hálótársam magamra hagy? – tudakolta, arcával az övének dörgölőzve.  
- Fulladj meg! – sziszegte, ujjai nyakára siklottak, belemartak bőrébe. Francis nem foglalkozott vele, mosolyogva hajolt a füléhez.  
- Azt hiszed, nem tudom, mivel hozhatlak ki a sodrodból, hogy szemeid szikrát hányva nézzenek rám? Nem veszed észre, hogy csak játszom veled?  
- Fejezd ezt be! Ne suttogj a-  
- Azt hiszed, nem tudom, mitől válsz kezessé, mitől olvadsz a karjaimba… Angleterre? – Elgyengült a szorítása, elengedte a férfit, miközben a fülébe kuncogott, és ha már ott volt, a nyelvét is végigsiklatta rajta. Elvörösödött, hirtelen a paplan alatt is meleg lett, és amikor a francia felemelte a csípőjét, hogy finom mozgásával összedörgölje ágyékuk, hátravetette a fejét, és felnyögött.  
Főleg, mikor Francis egy perc múlva reggeli rekedt-mély hangján kezdett a fülébe nyögdécselni, minden egyes mozdulatára, _Angleterre, Angleterre, Angleterre…_, azt hitte megőrül tőle, eszét veszti egészen, és csak fuldokolva kapaszkodott a vállaiba, karmolta hátát gyötrő gyönyörében, míg el nem nyugodott.

Egy újabb zuhany után álmosan és lustán nyúlt el az ágyban, mindketten magukra, vagy talán inkább egymásra rángatták a ruháikat, hogy legalább a reggelihez öltözzenek fel, bár a pizsama sem a legjobb viselet hozzá… Anglia csak fetrengett, míg Franciaország szervírozta a reggelit, de nem volt kedve enni, csak elfogadta, ha a másik nyújtott neki egy-egy falatot. És arra riadt, hogy Francis a vállára támaszkodik, a fülébe suttogja a nevét. Úgy lökte le magáról, hogy az ágy másik végén landolt.  
- Így legyen kedves veled az ember! – morogta sértetten a francia.  
- Kedves?! Megint rám akartál mászni! – vágott vissza, és felült. Nyújtózott, ásított egyet.  
- Mintha annyira ellenedre lenne! – Arthur fülig vörösödött, és hozzávágta az első keze ügyébe első tárgyat, ami egy párna volt. Elégedetten figyelte, ahogy házigazdája leborul az ágyról. Aztán magával húzott még egy párnát és a paplant is. Végül Anglia is utána csábult, mikor megpillantotta, milyen fekhelyet kreált maguknak az ágytól fél lépésre.

2013. március 24.


	71. Felszabadítás (HollandiaKanada)

Felszabadítás

Végigrohant a folyosókon, nem foglalkozott a könyörgő kiáltásokkal, hogy szabadítsa ki őket. Látták, messziről látszott, hogy ő nem a német egyenruhát hordja. Ő más. De nem állhatott meg, ha az országot szabadítja ki, akkor az emberek is szabadok lesznek. Itt kell lennie valahol, itt…  
Megtorpant egy cella előtt, a férfi egyedül ült bent, hátát a hideg falnak vetve, hosszú, csíkos sála tépázottan lógott róla, haja kócos, arca koszos. Mégis felnézett, szemei halványzöldek, és ott pihentek bennük az évszázadok. Kedvesen rámosolygott, odalépett a zárhoz, kabátja zsebéből előkotorta a mesterkulcsot, és belelökte. Kattant egyet, felrántotta a súlyos ajtót, és belépett.  
- A nevem Matthew Williams – mutatkozott be. – Kanada vagyok, a tengeren túlról, Észak-Amerikából. Anglia és az én csapataim hamarosan kiverik az utolsó német csapatokat is a földedről. – Felé nyújtotta a kezét, hogy felsegítse a hideg kőről. – Az uralkodóid biztonságban voltak nálam, míg te raboskodtál – tette hozzá, mikor látta a bizalmatlanságot a szemeiben. Felhúzta Hollandiát, és ő azzal a lendülettel a nyakába borult, halk-rekedt hangon hálát mormolva.

2013. március 22.


	72. Indiándal (UsCan?)

Indiándal

A puha föld süppedt a cipői alatt, ahogy hangtalan léptekkel közelítette meg a helyet. A másik még csak meg sem szólalt, amikor mellé ült, és a vállának támasztotta a fejét. Végignézett a síron, jeltelen, egy név sem szerepelt rajta, csak azok a jelek, amik a frissen felforgatott földbe húztak barázdákat, és amiket az első eső el fog tüntetni. Megnézte őket, és utálta, hogy angol meg francia szavak ugranak be, ahogy felismeri, melyik mit jelent.  
- _„Menj vissza a Nagy Fehér Atyához és mondd meg neki, hogy nem vagyok hajlandó lemondani egy talpalatnyi földről sem."_ – Felcsippentett pár szemet mellőlük, és visszamorzsolta a földet. – _„Még ennyiről sem!"_ [1]Ezt mondta 'hetvenötben, mikor küldöttség ment hozzá. – Tartott egy perc szünetet, aztán mély levegőt vett, mellkasa zaklatottan felhullámzott. – Én nem ezt akartam! Miért nem értik meg végre, hogy teljesen mindegy, dakota, apacs, irokéz, inuit vagy ideszármazott európai?! Annyira más volt, mint azok a tisztek, akikkel beszélt! Nyugodt, határozott és nem akart fegyvert fogni! És erre mit csinál a _civilizált fehér ember_?! Kiirtják őket!  
- Shh – karolta át, és húzta oda fejét a mellkasára. – Rajta már nem tudsz segíteni – suttogta csendesen. – Kérlek… Alfred… Nekem is fáj, de… nem maradhatsz itt. Azért is jöttem. Miért nem próbálsz meg beszélni velük?  
- Nem hisznek nekem – motyogta. – Nem hallgatnak meg. Hiába… beszélek a nyelvükön, hiába mondok olyasmit, amit mások nem tudnak, amire nem képesek, mert nem ismerik, nem emlékeznek… Nem vagyok közülük való, félnek, mert azt hiszik, hogy hazudok, és tudod, igazuk van. Nem tudnék nekik tényleg segíteni.  
Hallgatott egy ideig, erre igazán nem tudott mit mondani. Végül vett egy mély levegőt, felállt, és határozott mozdulattal magával rántotta a testvérét is.  
- Gyere – kérte a kezét szorítva.  
- Hová?  
- Nem tudom, talán olyan helyre, ahol nem fognak zavarni.  
- Mit akarsz tenni? – kérdezte zavartan.  
- Megkérjük Owaniyo Nagy Szellemet[2], hogy vigyázzon a törzsekre – jelentette ki komolyan. – És megkérjük, hogy vigyázzon Ülő Bikára[3] a Nap házában[4] – tette hozzá.  
- De… Matt, ilyet nem csinálhatunk! – rázta a fejét. – Ez… pogányság!  
Matthew visszafordult felé, lila szemeiben valami huncut csillogás bujkált. Közelebb lépett hozzá, megszorította a kezét.  
- Szerinted a Nagy Szellem háborúzna a hitünkért Istennel vagy fordítva? Szerinted nem látják mindketten, hogy két világ között rekedtünk? A törzsek is hozzánk tartoznak, örökségül maradtak ránk, a többiek pedig ide akarnak tartozni, és elfogadtuk őket, nem igaz? Nincs akkora szakadék a kettő között, mint hinnéd. És nem hinném, hogy bármelyikük dühös kenne, hiszen csak azt tesszük, ami a feladatunk.

Lobogó tűz, égő fa illata, táncoló fény, és a hullámzó dal, ahogy elhalkulva, felhangosodva, de folyamatosan énekelték. Kanada megnyugtató hangja, ahogy levetve minden félénkségét engedte szállni a szellővel, könnyeden dobolt hozzá ujjaival egy farönkön, szavaira mintha a természet hozzá idomult volna… ő tényleg elhitte, hogy ezzel segíthet és talán úgy is volt. Végül őt is magával ragadta az egész, és csatlakozott az énekhez, belefeledkezett az évszázadok életre kelésébe, ahogy újra gyereknek érezte magát, mikor még vadászni tanult a síksági indiánoktól, és halat fogni az irokézektől…  
Késő éjjel már hamvadt a tűz, mikor az öccse odabújt mellé a takaróik közé, hajának, bőrének, ruháinak fafüst illata volt, és ő magához ölelte.  
- Jobban érzed magad? – kérdezte egészen halkan.  
- Igen, azt hiszem – válaszolta.  
- Ennek örülök – mosolygott rá, elhelyezkedve az ölelésben. – Maradunk…?  
- Mindjárt reggel van, már felesleges elindulnunk – mondta felnézve a csillagokra.  
- Örülök, hogy most itt vagy – suttogta lehunyva szemeit.  
- Én is… Már majdnem elfelejtettem, milyen idekint éjszaka – vallotta be.  
- Tudom – hajtotta fejét a mellkasára mosolyogva. – Álmosító. Ébressz fel, ha indulni akarsz.  
- Oké. – Jó ideig hallgatott. – És Matt?  
- Hm?  
- Köszönöm.

2013. április 2.

[1]Ülő Bika szavai a küldöttséghez, mikor felszólították, hogy adják át a dakoták szent hegyeit.  
[2]Owaniyo az irokéz mitológia istene  
[3]Ülő Bika 1834-90, a modern világ híres „hadvezére" aki népe szabadságáért küzdött; halála után jeltelen sírba temették, hogy ne legyen zarándokhely belőle.  
[4]Az Azték mitológia túlvilága


	73. Munka után (AU FrUk)

Munka után

Arthur beakasztotta ruháját az öltözőszekrénybe a többi mellé, és sóhajtott. Pittyent egyet a telefonja, mire fáradtan előrángatta farmerje zsebéből a mini elektronikus gitárt formázó lógó bigyónál fogva, és megnézte, ki írta az sms-t. Naná, hogy Francis, ki más. Akinek könnyű hétköznapi viseletbe bújni… Neki bezzeg fél órát kellett hajkurásznia a varázspálcáját, mert az a barom Antonio eltette a jeleneteknél használt bokrok közé, és nem akarta, hogy megint hisztizzenek, amiért elhagyott egyet. (A másikat tavaly Halloweenkor játszotta el, mikor „kölcsönvette" Britannia Angel cuccait a szekrényből. Azóta a szárnyakat valahol máshol őrzik, és csak a jelenése előtt két perccel kapja meg őket. Mintha elvarázsolná, komolyan…)  
Kiballagott a parkolóba, ahol előbb kis híján valamelyik olasz vezetési stílusának áldozata lett, aztán Alfred lapította ki majdnem. Ezer közül is felismerné felvágós, ultramodern és rohadt drága járgány, más nem arról, hogy a rendszám helyett HERO50 szerepel rajta. Ráadásul a hülyegyerek még rá is dudált. Morogva intett be neki, hogy a jóanyja térde kalácsával szórakozzon, és végül épségben esett be a francia kolléga mellé az autóba. Ki tudja, mennyivel számít biztonságosabbnak, de legalább biztosan nem fogják elütni.  
- Azt hittem, itt alszol – jegyezte meg a férfi félig franciául, félig angolul, ahogy általában beszélni szokott, ha csak ketten vannak. Támaszkodik arra, hogy nagyjából ugyanúgy beszélik egymás anyanyelvét, és ha más nem, szinonimákkal megértik, mit akar a másik.  
- Pakoltam – mondta. – Nem mindenkinek annyi, hogy magára kap valamit, miután visszaesik az öltözőbe a forgatásról – morogta.  
- Pedig kényelmes – mosolygott rá kedvesen Francis, és odahajolt hozzá, az álla alá nyúlt, mert konokul félre fordította a fejét, és finoman mégis elérte, hogy ránézzen. Röpke csókot adott neki, hogy utána visszadőlve az ülésbe azt mondja: – Mellesleg az a rózsaszín nem is állt rosszul.  
- Soha többet nem vagyok hajlandó felvenni – jelentette ki határozottan, és becsatolta magát. – Az egész világ rajtam fog röhögni.  
- Szerintem Ivant és Ludwigot jobban megszívatták. Yaóról meg legalább most már mindenki tudni fogja, hogy _tényleg_ lány. – Vigyorgott, és indított. Arthur megforgatta a szemeit. – Ugyan, mon cher, ne mondd, hogy nem élvezed a közös jeleneteinket – csóválta a fejét.  
- De… – motyogta, és inkább az ablakon nézett kifelé.  
- Hozzád vagy hozzám? – hangzott a kérdés.  
- Te laksz közelebb – mormolta.  
Francis bekapcsolta a rádiót, eldúdoltak egy dalt, aztán elkezdték beolvasni a híreket, de mivel egyikük sem tudtak elég jól japánul, hogy tényleg értsék, inkább ki is kapcsolta. Nagyon sok mindent kellett megszokni a tokiói munka miatt, de a szereplőgárda nagy része egyetértett abban, hogy a világ legjobb dolga országnak lenni.  
Kivéve azon kevés alkalmakkor, mikor az emberre rózsaszín nővérkecuccot erőszakolnak, és a szeretője pucéran rohangál előtte. Francist nem zavarta a dolog, Franciaország amúgy is félpercenként mutogatta magát, Arthurt viszont annál inkább. Na persze, ezt nem fejtette volna ki hangosan.  
Felérve a francia – meglepően tágas – lakására első dolga volt elterülni annak kanapéján. Ismerte már minden négyzetcentiméterét, tudta, hogy Francis hova cuccol, hogy átöltözik, főz egy kávét, amit ő utál, elnézi pár percig a festményét az Eiffel toronyról – „otthon érzem magam tőle" – és közben valamikor megkérdezi, hogy kér-e valamit, de nem fog válaszolni, maximum csak gondolatban motyogja el, hogy _„hé, bújj ide, aludni akarok, veled akarok aludni"_.  
- Hé, alszol? – érdeklődte egy idő után, ahogy mellé guggolt, és beletúrt amúgy is kócos hajába. – Kérsz kávét?  
- Vidd innen – nyögte felnyitva egyik szemét, belehunyorogva azokba a nagyon kékekbe. Amikor bemutatták őket egymásnak, azt hitte, kontaktlencse. De nem. Ennek a fajankónak tényleg ilyen őrülten szép kék szemei vannak. És a szájának iszonyatos kávé íze. Nyüszítve ejtette vissza fejét a párnára.  
- Ennyire ne utálj már – cirógatta meg az arcát Francis, és nyomott egy csókot az arcára. – Na, gyere, átviszlek az ágyba, ott kényelmesebb. – Koppant a kávésbögre az asztalon, a következő pillanatban pedig a francia felkapta, és már vitte is a hálószoba felé.  
- Hé! Tegyél le! Hallod?! Francis! – Kapálózva küzdött, de csak azt érte el, hogy vészesen meginogtak, mire ijedten kapaszkodott a férfi nyakába. – Hülye vagy, utállak, idióta, el ne ess! Tegyél le!  
- Máris – nevetett rá, és lezuttyantotta az ágyra.  
- Rohadtul nem így gondoltam – morogta sértetten, de mégis elnézte valahogy, mikor a másik odabújt hozzá, átkarolta, összesimultak, és amikor beletúrt a hosszú szőke tincsekbe, hallatta azt a doromboló hangot, amit úgy imádott.

2013. április 6.

Megjegyzés: A történetet az Beautiful World tizenegyedik része után képzeljétek el :D


	74. Felújítás (AU UsCan)

Felújítás

- El sem hiszem, hogy saját lakásunk van – trillázta Alfred, mint már két napja mindig, ha olyan dal szólt a rádióban, aminek nem tudta a szövegét. Matthew haloványan elmosolyodott, és nyújtózott egyet, majd folytatta a munkát.  
Igen, a saját lakás. És kénytelenek voltak felújítani a hálószobát, mert valami csoda folytán penészedett a fal. A belső fal, egy társasház földszintjén. És csak a háló. Fura dolgokat produkál a világ. De nem zavartatták magukat, nekigyürkőztek, kihajigálták az amúgy is őskori ottmaradt bútorokat, és nagy lelkesen elkezdték lecsiszolni a festéket a falakról, hogy újra festhessenek. Nagyobb munka volt, mint hitték, ráadásul Alfred technikája erre… érdekes volt. Neki nem okozott problémát, hogy kétkezi munkát végezzen, ám a másik nem volt ehhez szokva. Szóval, ha elfáradt, elintézte, hogy egyáltalán ne haladjanak. Matthew fejben a hétvégét szánta a műveletre. Rá kellett ébrednie, hogy két hét is kevés lesz, ha így haladnak. Hiába, lakva ismerszik meg az ember…  
- Tényleg hihetetlen, hogy eddig is eljutottunk – mondta halkan, mire Alfred rámosolygott, azzal az elbűvölő, napsütéses mosolyával. Imádta. Aztán tüsszentett egyet, amin kedvese vigyorgott, majd odabújt hozzá.  
- Egészség – nyomott puszit az arcára, aztán csámcsogott kicsit. – Ez a vacak nem finom.  
- Senki nem mondta, hogy edd meg – mosolyodott el újra.  
- Nna, csókolj meg – mormolta a fülébe, és ő engedelmesen odafordult hozzá.  
Alfred szerette, ha megcsókolja, szerinte istenien jól csinálta, egyszer ő erre kissé kacéran megjegyezte, hogy biztosan a francia vére teszi. Beletúrt a hajába, nem érdekelte, hogy száll belőle a por.  
- Hm… mi lenne, ha ezt a fürdőben folytatnánk? – simult hozzá a fiú.  
- Soha nem leszünk készen – suttogta válaszul, finoman eltolva magától.  
- Rengeteg időnk van rá, nem? – Szusszantott.  
- Igazad van…

2013. 04. 09.


	75. Vihar (UsUk FrUk Franada)

Vihar

Franciaország kiáltva-kacagva vágódott ki a teremből, becsapta az ajtót, nekidőlt és ráfordította a kulcsot.  
Egy koppanás.  
Anglia esernyője. Mindig van nála.  
Az aktatáskája.  
Az iratmappája.  
A fogas.  
A cipője? Vagy a feje.  
- Engedj ki, te rohadék borvedelő! – Kellékeivel együtt az úriemberséget is levetette. Üvöltve dörömbölt az ajtón. Amerika odabent talán megpróbálta nyugtatni, mert lassan elcsendesült. Ő csak nevetett, és a kezében szorongatta a fémszagú kulcsot. Nem ússzák meg, most nem. Kénytelenek vallani egymásnak. Elmondani mindent. Rossz nézni, hogy szenvednek ott feleslegesen.  
_Ne sírj többet, Anglia…  
_- Miért nevetsz? – kérdezte a csendes hang. Kanada ott állt előtte, a semmiből tűnt elő, mint mindig.  
- Kifogtam rajtuk! – vigyorgott rá.  
- A szemedben vihar lakik – mondta. – Szomorú vagy.  
Kivette a kezéből a kulcsot és becsúsztatta az ajtó alatt.  
- Majd észreveszik – motyogta, és sarkon fordult.  
Utána kapott, megfogta a vállát. A fiú hátrafordult.  
- Szeretnél beszélni róla? – kérdezte halkan.  
- Mi…? Nem, nincs semmi baj – válaszolta. Hazudott, ezt mindketten tudták.  
- Rendben – hagyta rá Kanada engedékenyen, de nem mozdult. – Mit szeretnél? – kérdezte végül.  
- Mi lenne, ha meginnánk valamit? – Halovány mosoly suhant át a fiú arcán.  
- Szívesen – suttogta.  
Ha a lelkében tényleg vihar dúlt, akkor egy idő után a lila szemek napfénye elkergette a felhőket.

2013. 04. 09.


	76. Függetlenség

Függetlenség

A hegyek szinte belereccsentek az égzengésbe, a szelet a fiú okozta, az egész világ remegni látszott a természet vad és kíméletlen erőpróbája alatt.  
- Menj innen! – üvöltötte magából kikelve, újabb fémes szagú cikázás szelt végig a tájon, újabb villám csapott le.  
- De… – Hangját elnyelte a vihar.  
- Nem érdekel! Csak menj innen, és vissza se gyere, soha többé nem akarlak látni! – kiabálta egyre zihálva, de a szuronyfegyver mozdulatlanul célzott rá, mint elhatározásának legbiztosabb jele.  
Hogyan válhatott egy olyan angyalból, mint ő, a harag ilyen megszállottja; mikor csepegett szívébe méreg? És pontosan tudta, hogy ő volt, aki ezt megtette. Az árulása megbocsáthatatlan. Ígéretet tett az ártatlanságnak, és ő maga törte össze.  
- Rendben – szólalt meg végül halkan. Lemondása nem hallatszott, csak látszott, az esőfüggönyön keresztül. – Ég veled, Mathieu.

Berohant az esőről, és szinte a férfi karjaiba zuhant. Reszketve, zokogva bújt hozzá, nem volt képes megszólalni, könnyei fojtották, a hangja rekedt volt. A másik csak átkarolta, lágyan ringatta.  
- Nagyon jól csináltad – nyugtatta. – Nagyon ügyes vagy.  
És csak sírt, csak sírt, mert tudta, hogy ezt kellett tennie, mert ennek így kellett lennie, de mégis érezte, hogy valami eltörött benne. A hangja…  
Soha többé nem volt képes felemelni a hangját.

2013. április 11.


	77. Csak egy vicc (Spamano)

Csak egy vicc

_Ez csak egy vicc, igaz?_

Mint mikor egyszer régen azt mondtad, hogy ha idősebb leszek, összeházasodunk, és örökké együtt maradunk. Akkor már nem csak egy problémának tekintettél, ami nem hagy aludni, és folyton csak zavar. Én hittem neked. Elhittem, hogy így lesz. És te hazudtál nekem.

Nem és nem akartam észrevenni, hogy közben átjársz Franciaországhoz, vagy ő jön hozzád. Megölelted, megcsókoltad, amikor azt hitted, senki nem látja. Hazudtam magamnak, azt mondtam persze, hiszen fivérek vagytok. Pedig sokkal több volt ez annál. Nem szerelem, mert nem hinném, hogy ő képes rá, de nem tudom, te voltál-e olyan ostoba, hogy belé szeress.  
Amikor már beszéltek rólatok, nem hunyhattam le a szemem. Akkor már tudtam, hogy nem hihetek neked. Hiába mondtad el milliószor, mennyire szeretsz, tudtam, hogy soha nem lesz igaz. Gyűlöltelek, amiért a szemembe hazudsz, és szerettelek, mert soha senki nem szólt hozzám olyan kedvesen, mint te. Megmérgeztél, mint tengeri szirének az énekükkel, magadhoz csábítottál, nem eresztve. A szabadulási kísérlet hiábavaló. 

_És most…_

Dél-Olaszország elkerekedett szemeit lassan futották el könnyek, ahogy Spanyolországra nézett. Nem elvörösödött mérgében, hanem falfehérré sápadt, a vállai megrázkódtak, némán meredt a férfira, akinek lassan leolvadt arcáról a mosoly.  
- Hé, mi a baj? – lépett hozzá közelebb, és a vállára akarta csúsztatni a kezét, de a fiú félre lökte.

_Lánccal kötnél magadhoz…_

- Hozzám ne érj! – rivallt rá, ellökve magától a spanyolt. Átkarolta magát, orra alatt szitkot mormolt, rázta a néma zokogás. Antonio elmosolyodott, mégis magához vonta. – Miért nem hagysz már békén?! – kérdezte a fehér ingtől, arcát beletemetve. – Utállak! Utálom, hogy…

… _úgy fáj…_

-… mindig hazudsz! Azt mondod, szeretsz, közben meg Franciaországgal enyelegsz! Gyerünk, röhögj csak ki, hogy ez egy újabb vicc volt! – hirtelen emelte fel a fejét, hogy a meglepett arcba nézzen. Antonio nem mosolygott. Mély levegőt vett.  
- Szeretlek – mondta ki. – Szerelmes vagyok beléd.  
- Nem! Nem hiszem el! – rázta meg a fejét.  
- Francis miatt…? – Összeszorította a fogait.

_És mindenki más miatt, idióta!_

Kitépte magát az ölelésből, megfordult, és elrohant. Nem, nem fog utána jönni. Most biztosan nem.

_És minden marad a régiben, igaz? Egy hét múlva elfelejted ezt, és ugyanúgy átjössz vagy elhívsz, zaklatsz a hülyeségeiddel. Képtelen leszek nemet mondani rájuk…_

Csak egy vicc az egész. Egy több évszázados vicc.

Senki nem nevet.

2013. április 13.


	78. Tudom (Franada)

Tudom

Franciaország megtapasztalta, milyen azaz igazi, fültépő csend. Elmélyülten bámulta, szuggerálta az asztalon heverő mobiltelefonját. Fogalma sem volt, mit mondana, ha megcsörrenne, de ennél a csendnél bármi jobb. És hallhatná a kedves hangot, ahogy a nevén szólítja, ahogy beszél hozzá, csupa szeretet és melegség.

_- Szeretlek._

A tekintete, az a különleges lilaszín szempár zavartan rebbent ide-oda, nem mert ránézni. Pedig szerette volna elkapni a pillantását, hiszen tudta, hogy nem hazudik, ez eszébe sem jutna. Mindössze szeretett volna elmerülni a színében, mely a bágyadt későtavaszi napfelkeltékre emlékeztette, elmerülni az érzelmeiben, látni benne mindent.

_- Én tényleg… szeretlek. N-nem számít, mi volt régen, elmúlt. Csak az számít, ami most van, igaz?_

Annyira rettenetesen furcsa, hogy képes megváltoztatni a jelenlétével egy világlátást. Egy emberöltők százain keresztül rögződött szokássorozatot, először és másodszor. Akkor rég rákényszerítette, hogy felnőjön… félig. Most rákényszeríti, hogy állapodjon meg. Pedig nem parancsol rá, nem mond semmit, csak ennyit, és ez mégis pont elég. Mert ő nem akarja megkötni, nem akarja, hogy egyik pillanatról a másikra változzon, nem vár semmit, tényleg, egyáltalán semmit…

_- H-hé… mondj már valamit… akármit._

Belebizsergett, amikor felidézte magában alakját, pedig semmi kihívó nem volt benne. Soha. Sőt, mintha direkt rejtegetné magát. Az egyenruha amúgy is alig mutat valamit, az öltöny túl komoly neki, az otthoni viselete meg farmer és kapucnis-zsebes pulóver, kényelmes, de _semmit nem mutat_. Mégis, ha csak ránéz, magához akarja szorítani, megölelni és a karjaiban tartani, ameddig csak lehet… De mi van, ha ez csak vágy, és nincs köze a szerelemhez?

_- Nekem most… mennem kell. Megy a gépem, tudod. Majd… felhívlak, ha odaértem, rendben?_

Nem tűnt csalódottnak, még csak szomorúnak sem, a tekintete tiszta, és kedvesen mosolygott rá, mielőtt elment volna. Képtelen volt utána szólni. Nem akarta összetörni. Ha téved, az mindkettejüknek fájni fog. Ha nem… az is.

_- Én tényleg… szeretlek._

Megcsörrent a telefon, összerezzent, némán, meglepődve bámulta. Felvegye? Mit mondjon?

- Mathieu…  
- Szia! Uhm, minden rendben. Alfred szerencsére nem felejtette el, hogy jövök. Épp a moziból jöttünk ki, korábban nem tudtalak hívni, ne haragudj…  
- Én is téged…  
- Hm?  
- Én is szeretlek téged.  
Nevetett. A nevetése olyan volt, mintha a nyári napfény végigcirógatta volna a tájat.  
- Tudom. Tudom, oké? Tudom.

2013. április 15.


	79. Lentamente (Spamano)

Gakuen Hetalia szösz : )

Lentamente

Lovino kilesett a függöny mögött a nézőtérre. Nem akarta elárulni, hogy a torkában dobog a szíve, ha csak arra gondol, neki ki kell állnia a színpadra, és még énekelni is fog. Mélyet sóhajtott, és összerezzent, mikor egy érintést érzett a vállán.  
- Ideges vagy? – kérdezte az ismerős hang, hallotta, hogy mosolyog. Naná, ő mindig mosolyog, a világon semmi nem tudja megzavarni. Felé fordult, de nem nézett fel, ez lényegében felért egy igennel, és az idegesítette a legjobban, hogy Antonio tud olvasni ebből is. Túlságosan ismeri őt. – Semmi baj, Tesoro, sokat gyakoroltunk, el fogod bűvölni őket – nyugtatta kedvesen, és magához ölelte. Egy pillanatra jólesően temette arcát a finom illatú, fehér ingbe, hogy utána megkérdezze:  
- A gitár rendben van?  
- Hoppá – a spanyol a hajába túrt, idiótán rávigyorgott, és elrohant, hogy felhangolja. Utána morgott, hogy ha ő rontja el, lesheti, mikor csinálnak együtt bármit is legközelebb. Aztán csak hallgatta, ahogy az a bolond öccse a színpadon ugrál, nagy lelkesen bejelentve, hogy már csak ők vannak hátra az idei zenei vetélkedő fellépői közül. Na persze, Feliciano ötlete volt az egész, a magát művésznek nevező francia barom támogatta, Antonio pedig bepalizta őt erre a borzalmas, nyálasan romantikus dalra. Mert „kivel is énekelnék szerelmes duettet, ha nem veled, Tesoro?" Nos… az idióta spanyol egy olyan pillanatában kérdezte meg, mikor sem ereje, sem hangulata nem volt tiltakozni. Aljas húzás volt így kicsikarni belőle az ígéretet, és vissza is kapta rendesen, de mindesetre nem mondhatta vissza.  
- Kész vagy már? – szólt hátra türelmetlenül.  
- Minden rendben – vigyorgott rá a spanyol, és nyomott egy puszit a szájára. Megköszörülte a torkát, és a gitárt lóbálva előlebbent a függöny mögül. Ő morogva követte, lesújtó pillantással figyelve, ahogy Antonio kedves mosolyt küld az öccse felé.  
Inkább arra koncentrált, hogy beállítsa a mikrofont magának. Legszívesebben kikapcsolta volna azzal, hogy semmi szükség rá, be tudja énekelni a teret, ha akarja, de a másik ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy a gitár is hallatsszon.  
Antonio elhelyezkedett a széken, biztosan tartotta a hangszert. Összenéztek, és nem eresztette a pillantását, mikor játszani kezdett.

_- Mirame y dejame llevarte junto a mì,  
__/Nézz rám, és hadd vigyelek magammal,/  
__mientras el mundo frena mi amor,  
__/ahogy a világ lassítja a szerelmemet,/__  
la noche llego.  
__/éjjel megérkezett./_

A hangja… annyira gyönyörű, ahogy puhán illeszkedik a gitár hangjához, az ütemhez. Majdnem elfelejtett megszólalni, úgy belefeledkezett az egy rövid versszakba, a tekintetébe.

_- __Naufragando dentro,  
/Vitorlázás/__  
__tra emozioni complici,__  
__/az ismert érzelmek között,/  
saprò tenerti stretta,  
/tudni fogom, hogyan tartsalak szorosan,/  
mentre sogni con me.  
/miközben rólam álmodsz./___

_Improvvisa, mi baci,  
/Most, csókolj meg,/  
tremando ti agiti un po…  
/remegés, kicsit nyugtalan vagy…/  
e in un attimo poi,  
/és egy perccel később,/  
siamo soli e adess/__  
__/egyedül vagyunk és most/_

– énekelte mégis, egy pillanatra lehunyva a szemeit, hogy utána kihívóan nézzen fel a férfira. Legyen így.  
„Énekelj nekem!"  
_ Egyedül vagyunk…_

_- Lentamente, secretamente,  
/Lassan, titkosan/  
caminando en tu piel,  
/sétálni a bőrödön/  
toma fuerte ahora mis manos quiero, amarte  
/most erősen fogod a kezeim, szeretlek/_

Suavemente, profondamente,  
/Gyengéden, mélyen,/  
respirando de tu piel,  
/belélegzem a bőrödön,/  
llueve suave esta noche ahora amame  
/szemerkél az eső ma éjjel, most szeress engem/

Tus manos me aruñan,  
/Kezeid karcolnak engem,/  
tus labios mordiendome,  
/ajkaid harapnak,/  
mientras las sombras se aman bailando con el sol.  
/ahogy az árnyékok szeretik egymást, táncolnak a Nappal./

Két versszakig kieresztette a hangját, hogy utána megint elnyugodjon, és a harmadikat halkabban-lassabban mondja. Végig a szemeit figyelte, nem érdekelte a közönség, neki énekelt. Csak neki.

- _Improvvisa, mi baci,  
/Most, csókolj meg,/  
tremando ti agiti un po…  
/remegés, kicsit nyugtalan vagy…/  
e in un attimo poi,  
/és egy perccel később,/  
siamo soli e adesso  
/egyedül vagyunk és most/_

Viszonozta a pillantást, talán még haloványan el is mosolyodott, ahogy belekezdtek a közös részbe:

_- Lentamente, secretamente,  
/Lassan, titkosan/  
scivolando sulla pelle,  
/siklani a bőrödön,/  
tieni forte le mie mani,  
/fogd a kezeim erősen,/  
voglio viverti.  
/veled akarok élni./_

Dolcemente, profondamente,  
/Enyhén, mélyen/  
respirando sulla pelle,  
/belélegezem a bőrödön,/  
scende dolce questa notte,  
/ez az éjszaka finoman hull alá,/  
e adesso vivimi!  
/és most, élj velem!/

Soli e adesso  
/Egyedül és most/

Az utolsó versszak az övé volt, és a hangszer hirtelen szakította meg az ütemet a hallgatásával, de nem zavarta, azt a pár sort már álmából felébresztve is tudta volna.

_- Lentamente, secretamente,  
/Lassan, titkosan/  
scivolando sulla pelle,  
/siklani a bőrödön,/  
tieni forte le mie mani,  
/fogd a kezeim erősen,/  
e adesso vivimi!  
/és most, élj velem!/_

Ahogy a dal utolsó hangja is elhalt, és felhangzott a tapsvihar, meglepetten vette észre, hogy nem csak ketten vannak a teremben, hanem az egész iskola. Zavartan kezdte igazgatni a mikrofont, míg Antonio meghajolt, és rettenetesen örült, hogy az anyanyelvén meg spanyolul énekeltek, mert így legalább kisebb az esélye, hogy bármit is megértettek belőle a többiek. Na persze, valószínűleg holnap a faliújságon pihen majd az angol fordítás is, úgyhogy ez egy rövid öröm. De még mielőtt belemehetett volna a fantáziába, hogy az olasz maffiával megfenyegeti azokat, akiknek van fordításuk a dalhoz, Antonio elkapta a kezét, és a fülébe súgva kérte, hogy hajoljon meg a közönség felé. Vonakodva megtette, hogy aztán sietve tűnjön el a függöny mögött.  
- Remek volt! – lelkendezett a spanyol vigyorogva, és alig tette le a hangszert, máris magához szorította. – Egyszerűen csak gyönyörű volt – fűzte hozzá, és gyengéden megcsókolta. Mindig szédítő élmény volt, most ráadásul hirtelen érte, de belekapaszkodott a másik nyakába, viszonzott minden érintést.  
Nem hallották meg, mikor pár perc múlva Feliciano bejelentette, hogy ők nyertek.

2013. április 15-16.

A fordításhoz annyit hozzáfűznék, hogy én az angolra fordított szövegből dolgoztam, és aki azt írta, megjegyezte, hogy spanyolul nem annyira tud, szóval maradjunk annyiban az egésszel kapcsolatban, hogy _nagyjából erről van szó_.

A dalt itt hallgathatjátok meg, mivel hárman éneklik, Lovino hangját én az első olaszos énekeséhez hasonlítom fejben, mivel a másik kicsit rekedtesebb :)

watch?v=_QfiZfvJ4jk


	80. Történelem (Franada?)

Történelem

Hunyt szemekkel tűrtem egész életemben.  
Hunyt szemekkel tűrtem egész életemben!  
Olyasmire várva, amiről azt sem tudtam, eljön-e valaha.  
Mert a sorsunk – ! – hogy csak legyünk, álljunk és tűrjünk, mert nem mi írjuk a történelemkönyvet.  
Megfogtad a kezem, hűvös ajkaiddal csókot leheltél rá, hervadó virág, édes illatok, aztán azt mondtad „még találkozunk", és rohantál, rohantál, mint akit a vörös veszedelem üldöz, mert úgy is volt.  
Senki nem tehet semmit, ha egyszer így kell lennie. Ha az emberek így csinálják.  
Rémülten vágytam, hogy értem gyere, nem akartam ott lenni, és mégis.  
Furcsa, óvatos, bizsergő-ingerlő érzés belülről, mikor azt mondják: eddig tartasz te, és innen jön más.  
A háború mindig fájdalomköd, kinek így, kinek úgy.  
Fényár és az a rengeteg ember, miféle varázslat, vagy lassan csepegő méreg? Nem hordhatsz vöröset, nem megy a szemedhez, mondtad, de a kék nem volt jó, és ő rettenetesen dühös volt érte rád, nem is rám, mert engem nem vett észre. Azt hittem, egy kicsit az enyém vagy, de senkié sem voltál, de te voltál minden. Akkor.  
A háború rettegés és bűn, a harcot már nem is azaz erő dönti el, ami eddig.  
Amikor lobog a zászló, az, amit én akartam, én szenteltem, és én adtam érte mindent, az olyan, mintha a szívem is vele szállna egy percre. Annyira… jó.  
Egy kiáltás az éjszakában, csak rémálmaim, visszhangok és sötétek, színes havazás kint, hűlő parázs, fanyar illatok. Annyira… rémisztő.  
… olyasvalamire várva, amiről azt sem tudtam, eljön-e valaha…  
… azt mondtad, „még találkozunk!"…  
Csak ennyi lenne? Ennyi egészen. Én szerettem volna, ha nem hagysz magamra, vagy visszajössz. Csak egy kicsit. Csak egészen. Veled sem voltam… túl fontos, de nélküled… fél ember vagyok egészen.  
Új korok röppentek el felettünk, és te azt is elfelejtetted, hogy a világon vagyok.  
Én…  
nem tudok…  
felejteni…

2013. április 24.


	81. Félelem (Spamano)

Félelem

Ahogy a spanyol óvatosan ráfeküdt, és mellkasuk összesimult, az mindig olyan varázslatos érzés volt, izgalmat és vágyat hozó, és… igen, félelmet.  
Hosszú-hosszú csókok, szorította magához a férfit, beletúrt a hajába, beleremegett az érintésébe, mikor az erős, forró kéz végigsiklott a bőrén, az oldalán, elakadt a lélegzete. Mozdulatlanul tűrte, hogy a nyakát csókolja, lehunyt szemekkel, és amikor csak cirógatta, Antonio édes semmiségeket suttogott a fülébe, hogy mennyire szereti, mennyire csodálatos, mennyire gyönyörű, mennyire kívánja.  
És ettől valahogy mindig megrettent.  
- Spagna, per favore…* – suttogta kiszáradt torokkal, rekedten.  
Spanyolország megállt, az arcára nézett, ő nem merte viszonozni a pillantását, a másik letörölte a szeme sarkába gyűlő könnyeket, csókot adott a homlokára, és finoman visszaigazgatta rá a pólóját, majd melléfeküdt. Mély levegőt vett, hosszan, reszketősen fújta ki, és alig mozduló ajkakkal lehelte: – Scusami**.  
Antonio mosolygott, magához ölelte, megsimogatta a haját, arcát a vállához hajtva annyit válaszolt:  
- Buona notte, Tesoro.***

2013. május 5.

*: Spanyolország, kérlek…  
**: Sajnálom  
***: Jóéjszakát, Kincsem/Kedvesem


	82. Esernyő (FrUk)

Esernyő

A levegő virágzó akácfák illatától, és a lecsapni készülő vihar párájától volt terhes. Nem volt hideg, Arthur mégsem bánta meg a hosszú nadrágot, és a vékony pulóvert. Na meg az esernyőjét sem, amikor az első cseppek a betonnak csapódtak előtte. Kinyitotta a sötét ernyőt, könnyed mozdulattal tartotta a feje fölé.  
Pár perc múlva bicikli fékezett előtte, Francis kedvesen, bocsánatkérően rámosolygott. Szó nélkül tartotta fölé az ernyőt, a francia leugrott kerékpárjáról, közelebb lépett hozzá.  
- Ne haragudj, hogy késtem – kérte halkan, ahogy röviden szájon csókolta. A következő pillanatban leszakadt az ég, úgy igazán, hatalmas cseppekben.  
- Remek – szusszantott az angol, és lapos oldalpillantást vetett a másikra. – Ha ideérsz időben, már rég tető alatt lehetnénk!  
- Sajnálom, rendben? Valaki túszul ejtette a zárkulcsomat – védekezett. – Na, nem vagyunk cukorból, csak…  
- Csak?  
- Csak a hajam… Most csináltam meg… – Olyan gyászos arcot vágott, hogy Arthur legszívesebben röhögve nézte volna végig, ahogy csorba esik férfiúi hiúságán és önérzetén, aztán mégis a kezébe nyomta az esernyőt és fejére húzta a kapucniját. Nem véd sokat, de jobb, mint a semmi. Francis meglepetten figyelte, ahogy elvette tőle a biciklit.  
- Haladjunk, nem akarok bőrig ázni – mondta, mire a francia rámosolygott, és annyira közel lépett hozzá, amennyire csak tudott, hogy az esernyő mindkettejüket védje, ahogy elindultak.

2013. május 6.


	83. Meglepetés (GerIta)

Meglepetés

Észak-Olaszország eltette a mobiltelefonját, ahogy kinyílt a ház ajtaja, és lelkes mosollyal ugrott Poroszország nyakába, aki egy pillanatra megölelte és a hajába borzolt.  
- Halkan – figyelmeztette –, West még alszik.  
- Csendben leszek – suttogta Feliciano ragyogva, ahogy letette a csomagját, és valóban lábujjhegyen megindult Németország szobája felé. Halkan kuncogott, mielőtt benyitott volna, aztán óvatosan lenyomta a kilincset, és belépett a félhomályos hálószobába.  
Ludwig nyugodtan aludt az ágyon, meg sem rezzent az ő osonására, és amikor az egyik ágy mellett alvó kutya felemelte a fejét az olasz csak mosolyogva emelte ajkához egyik mutatóujját.  
- Shh, semmi baj – súgta németül, és odalépdelt az alvóhoz.  
A takaró csak az erős vállak alatt takart, és a német félig le is rúgta magáról, látszottak izmos lábai, széles háta, és a haja… Rövid szőke tincsei ritkán látott összevisszaságban, kócosan mindenfelé álltak.  
- Ma bello*… – suttogta Feliciano elbűvölten, és nagyon óvatosan megcirógatta a haját. Mindig nagyon tetszett neki a német szőkesége, hogy olyan világos a haja, és kékek a szemei, mint egy angyal, mint egy különleges valaki, akiből – az ő szemével nézve – kifelejtették a színeket, hiszen még a bőre is olyan világos, annyira gyönyörű…  
Németország megrezzent, felnézett rá világoskék szemeivel, meglepettnek tűnt, aztán elmosolyodott.  
- Italien…  
- Buongiorno, Germania**, meglepetés! – bújt hozzá a fiú mosolyogva, és megcsókolta, miközben a hajába túrt. Jólesően sóhajtott utána, erre várt napok óta, hogy hozzáérhessen… Ludwig rámosolygott, szinte meg sem lepődött, hogy a kis olaszt ott találja, kezdte megszokni a lehető legváratlanabb pillanatokban való felbukkanását. Csak magához ölelte, hagyta, hogy mellé fészkeljen, és ráborította a paplanját.

2013. május 6.

*De szép; olasz  
**Jó reggelt, Németország, szó szerint „jó napot" de az olaszok egészen addig ezzel köszönnek, míg a nap le nem megy


	84. Eső (Franada)

Eső

Hatalmasat reccsent az ég, és a következő pillanatban langyos eső hullott alá, mintha dézsából öntenék. Franciaország gyors mozdulattal beugrott egy kapualjba, nehogy már tönkremenjen a haja és az ingének sem tenne jót az esővíz, Kanada azonban csak meglepetten ácsorgott, vékony pólója egyetlen pillanat alatt átázott, ő maga az ég felé fordította az arcát, és szelíden elmosolyodott.  
Francis megbabonázva figyelte, ahogy alakját körülölelte az eső, haja egészen sötét lett a víztől, a fejére tapadt, és amikor megrázta, apró tincsekbe ugrott össze. Víz folyt a nyakán és tűnt el a testéhez tapadó pólóban, csöpögött a betonra egy gyűrődésből. A fiú levette a szemüvegét, nélküle mindig sokkal fiatalabbnak tűnt, de valahogy most kortalan volt az arcra, ahogy végre ránézett.  
Szótlanul, azzal a kedves mosollyal nyújtotta ki a kezét felé. Egy pillanatig tétovázva nézte, aztán kilépett a biztonságot nyújtó tető alól az esőre, és Matthew győzedelmes mosolyra húzta a száját, ahogy összefűzték ujjaikat és magához húzta.  
Ölelkezve csókolóztak az esőben hosszú percekig.

- Úgy nézek ki, mint egy csapzott kanári – húzta el a száját, mikor vetett egy pillantást magára a kirakatüveget használva.  
- A vizes ing remekül adja a vonalaidat – jegyezte meg halkan a fiú. Francis önelégülten elmosolyodott a bókra, és magához karolta kedvesét.  
- Azért ha nem bánod, hívok egy taxit, és hazamegyünk, rendben? Megcsodálhatod a vonalaimat ing nélkül is – nyomott csókot az arcára, mire Matthew magában mosolygott.  
- Alig várom – mondta halkan.

2013. május 11.


	85. Győzelem II (UsCan)

Győzelem II.

Üdvrivalgás, és egy pillanat múlva úgy érezte, hogy az egész csapat a nyakába borult, majdnem elestek a jégen, aztán mégsem. Jégkorongütők akadtak össze a nevetős ölelkezésben, és alig bírt mozdulni, ahogy egyre-másra ismételgette a köszönömöket. Végül mégis elengedték, levonultak a jégről, és úgy fél óra múlva már a közeli gyorsétteremben ünnepeltek.  
Alfred levágódott mellé, nevetve ölelte egy pillanatra magához a derekánál fogva, hogy utána a nyakába dobja a karját, és hangosan gratuláljon neki. Mindig belebizsergett Alfred közelségébe, abba, ahogy ránéz, vagy hozzáér. Bár a külvilág felé csak barátok voltak, ő már a legelején máshogy nézett a fiúra – még nem, mint az emberre, akibe képes beleszeretni, hanem, mint lelki társára. És az ő dicséretének örült a legjobban.  
- Komolyan, annyira jó voltál! – lelkendezett hangosan, mikor már elköszöntek a csapat többi tagjától, és részéről hullafáradtan indultak vissza a kollégiumba. – És én annyira-annyira büszke vagyok rád! – Érezte, hogy forróság szökik az arcába, de boldogan elmosolyodott.  
- Köszönöm – mondta halkan, és a másikba karolt. Kevesen jártak már az utcán, és sötét is volt.  
- Remélem… nem vagy még túl fáradt – suttogta a fülébe, mire megborzongott. – Meg kell ünnepelnünk a győzelmeteket.  
- Hát… még jó, hogy a többiek hazamentek hétvégére, igaz? – mosolyodott el, és gyors puszit nyomott Alfred arcára, hogy utána sietősen visszahúzódjon. Nem szeretett az utcán enyelegni, legyen bármilyen késő is.

2013. május 12.


	86. Ma éjjelre még az enyém vagy (Franada)

Ma éjjelre még az enyém vagy…

Valamikor a Hétéves háborúban.

- D-de… akkor most mi fog történni, Francis? – kérdezte nagyon halkan, és remegő testtel bújt hozzá, amennyire lehetett, oltalmat és védelmet keresve. Csendesen szipogott, patyolatfehér ingujjába törölte a könnyeit, lila szemeiben eltört a gyertyafény, felragyogott, hogy elvesszen a kétségbeesésben.  
- Nem tudom, kedvesem, igazán nem tudom – suttogta válaszul, és magához karolta, hogy megnyugtassa, legalább egy egészen kicsit. – De bármi történjék is, te csak viselkedj jól, és legyél erős, rendben?  
- Rendben – susogta a kicsi, és arcát az ő ingébe fúrva elaludt.  
- Még ha Anglia el is vesz tőlem, ma éjjelre még az enyém vagy, és az álmod most nem zavarhatják az ő démonai…

*Fra*Can*

Kétszázharminc évvel később.

Kanada az éjjeliszekrényre tette a telefonját, aztán visszafordult Franciaország felé, és a karjaiba bújt. A férfi magához ölelte, közelebb, közelebb húzta magához, kedvesen a nyakába csókolt.  
- Reggel korán kell kelnem – suttogta a mellkasához hajtva a fejét.  
- Ki rabol el mellőlem megint? – kérdezte halkan, végigsimítva a szőke tincseken.  
- Anglia – felelte. – Nemzetközösségi gyűlés lesz. Még előadást is tartok.  
- Biztosan nagyon ügyes leszel – mosolyodott el.  
- Hát igazán remélem, mert elég sokat készültem rá – összefűzte az ujjaikat, lágyan megcsókolta kedvesét. – De ne is foglalkozzunk most vele…  
- Igaz is, kedvesem. Ma éjjelre még az enyém vagy – suttogta belenézve a lila szemekbe, amik szerelmes-vidáman ragyogtak rá.

2013. május 18.


	87. Évforduló (Franada)

Évforduló

- Komolyan nem tudom, mit adhatnék neki – motyogta Kanada, és lezuhant Amerika kanapéjára. Alfred nézett az öccsére egy percig a reggeli kávéja felett, aztán szépen lassan felfogta, hogy a téma még mindig a kétéves évforduló Franciaországgal, és emiatt görcsöl már egy hete.  
- Nem t'om, mondjuk, köss a nyakadba egy vörös masnit, és kész – hangzott a válasz, mire Matthew elvörösödött, és felhúzta talpait a kanapéra.  
- Hát az… már karácsonykor megvolt – motyogta maga elé.  
- Ember, neked nem lehet segíteni! – morogta a bögrére nézve, aztán megakadt a szeme valamin. – Nesze, ez az utolsó tippem.  
Kanada hiába nyújtotta a kezét, ha a testvére dobott felé bármit, az biztos, hogy minimum fejbe találta. Most sem volt másként, úgyhogy le kellett hajolnia a tárgyért, amit aztán két kezébe fogott, és zavartan méregette.  
- Francis szereti a macskákat… – motyogta maga elé halkan.  
- Amúgy Kikutól van, szóval vigyázz rá, oké?  
- Nem lesz rá szükségem – ugrott fel, és elszaladt a csomagjáért. – Köszönöm a tippet – mondta visszafelé jövet, és megölelte a félálomban tengődő bátyját. – Majd találkozunk, szia!

Az évfordulós vacsorát Francis készítette, aki ehhez ragaszkodott, és nagyon finomra sikerült, bár ebben Matthew őszintén egy pillanatig sem kételkedett. Egy kicsit izgult, hogy mit fog reagálni a férfi az ajándékára, de reménykedett, hogy tetszeni fog neki…  
Amikor összesimultak, hosszan csókolták egymást, kellemesen megborzongott, de addig tolta el magától finoman a férfit, amíg még képes volt rá.  
- Várj egy kicsit… – kérte halkan, és mély levegőt vett. – Idehozom az ajándékod, rendben? Csak egy perc. – Beleremegett, ahogy az erős kéz végigsiklott a gerince mentén és megsimította a fenekét, de minden erejével igyekezett _nem_ a karjaiba olvadni.  
- Türelmetlenül várlak – súgta oda neki, ahogy elhaladt mellette, ő pedig amint csukódott az ajtó, besurrant a fürdőszobába.  
Farmernadrágja zsebében pihent a kis üvegcse, amit Angliától kapott. Egy pillanat alatt felhajtotta, és az ajtónak dőlve várta a hatását.  
Nagyon furcsa érzés volt, és egy kicsit kényelmetlen is az első percekben, már tapasztalta, mikor alig egy cseppet vett be belőle, hogy kipróbálja. Mégis az volt a legfurcsább, hogy hirtelen minden sokkal közelibbnek tűnt, mindent élesen érzékelt, a szagokat, azt, hogy nyitva van az ablak, és finoman mozog a levegő. Beleborzongott abba, hogy milyen lesz, ha Francis hozzáér így…

- Mathieu… – suttogta a férfi elkerekedő szemekkel, ahogy bedugta a fejét az ajtón, és nagyon lassan beljebb óvakodott.  
- Izé… azt hiszem, olyan húsz órán át tart a hatása – motyogta, és óvatosan felnézett. Francis a füleit nézte, önkéntelenül végignyalt ajkain, mire érezte, hogy minden szőrszála égnek áll a furcsa kiegészítőin.  
- Gyere… gyere ide – hívta magához, mire odalépdelt hozzá, és a karjaiba simult. Francis nem tudta levenni szemeit a füleiről, és amikor hozzáért, ő beleremegett. Finoman cirógatta a szőke cicafüleket, mire a fiú bújt a kezéhez, aztán egészen halk, reszelő hang tört fel a torkából.  
Dermedten, elvörösödve nézett a férfira, az elmosolyodott rajta, magához szorította, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta.  
- Elbűvölő vagy – jelentette ki halkan, ahogy magához szorította, és ott érintette, ahol csak lehetett; az önkéntelen hang a torkában egyre erősödött. – Komolyan… megőrülök… – suttogta rekedten, végigsimított a hátán, csípőjén, a fenekén, a macskafarok hirtelen megdermedt a mozdulatára, és Matthew reszketve, felnyöszörögve bújt hozzá egyre közelebb.  
Tagadhatatlan volt, hogy párjának tetszik az ajándék.

2013. május 18-19.


	88. Újrakezdés (FrUsCan)

Újrakezdés

Kettejükkel filmet nézni… érdekes volt. Követelték, hogy üljön középre, azonban amint felhangzott a főcím, már megpróbálták kisajátítani maguknak. Franciaország lazán átvetette karját a vállán, ezzel félig magához ölelve. Amerika az oldalához bújt, szorosan átkarolta. Amikor ez kezdett kényelmetlenné válni, kibontakozott az ölelésekből, és úgy öt percig békében lehetett.

Aztán Alfred a combjára simította a kezét. Mire Francis hasonlóképp cselekedett. Általában a film felénél, a következő ölelgetős kísérlet előtt szólalt meg először, miszerint:  
- Ha nem fejezitek be most rögtön, mind a ketten a vendégszobában alszotok. – Ez rendszerint hatott, mert a film végéig aztán nyugta volt, és a következő vita azon kezdődött, hogyan aludjanak, és kinek az előjoga először jóéjszakát puszit adni. Ezen a részen általában már annyira fárasztották, hogy a fejére húzta a párnáját, megölelte a medvéjét, és fülig húzta a paplanját. Ilyenkor már nem merték piszkálni, mert mind a ketten tudták, hogy mérges, ha felzavarják. Mikor már biztos volt benne, hogy alszanak, nyomott egy-egy puszit az arcukra.  
Egyiküket sem akarta megbántani azzal, hogy elküldi, és úgyis tudta, hogy nem fog sokáig tartani ez az egész, hiszen valamelyikük megunja majd. Olyan jó volt kettejükkel, de pontosan tudta, hogy egyikük előbb vagy utóbb, de _visszamegy_ Angliához, és akkor majd az marad mellette, akinek tényleg, igazán szüksége van az újrakezdésre.

2013. május 19.


	89. Látogatás (SpFr)

Látogatás

Spanyolország levetette magát a székre, hátrahajtott fejjel pislogott rá. Mosolygott, a szemei ragyogtak (csendes vízpart, békés óceán), mégis körüllengte valami furcsa, megfoghatatlan bánat. Ingujja alól kibukkant a fehér kötés, ami karját fedte, és a nyakánál is elővillant belőle egy egészen kis darab. Mozdulatai is óvatosak voltak, és hiába próbálta titkolni, Franciaország azért látta rajta, hogy nincsen jól. Na igen, de ki lenne jól azok után, hogy megsemmisítették majdnem az egész flottáját?  
- Nem kellett volna most idejönnöd – jegyezte meg.  
- Ó, hát nem is örülsz nekem? – biccentette félre a fejét, de nem tűnt igazán megbántottnak.  
- Pihenned kellene – tette hozzá.  
- Jaj, már megint játszod itt az aggodalmaskodó bátyót, pedig semmi szükség rá – nevetett fel, és a hangja őszintének tűnt. – Jól vagyok. Meddig maradsz?  
- Nem sokáig – vallotta be kis hallgatás után.  
- Sietsz vissza az új öcsikédhez, nehogy bántsák?  
- Ha közös barátunk akár egyetlen ujjal hozzáér Mathieu-hoz, azt is megbánja, hogy valaha hajóra szállt, azt garantálom! – közölte határozottan, még a gondolaton is feldühödve.  
- Hűtsd le magad – nevetett rá. – És inkább tedd meg, amiért jöttem.  
- Az most egyikünknek sem tenne jót – legyintett.  
- Akkor a másikat – villantotta rá sötét bőréhez képest vakítóan fehér fogait.  
Fájdalmas arcot vágva megrázta a fejét.  
- Nem akarlak bántani – jelentette ki nagyon komolyan, mire a spanyol felkacagott.  
- Hiszen meg sem fogom érezni!  
- Nem-nem, keress valaki mást!  
- Hát jó – mosolyodott el, és előrántotta a kardját, fémes súrlódás, lassan felemelte a karját, egészen közel a nyakához.  
- Istenemre, mit művelsz?! Azonnal tedd el azt a rozsdás vackot! Eszednél vagy?! – háborodott fel azonnal. – Jól van, jól van, megcsinálom, csak felejtsd el ezt az ostobaságot! – Antonio győzedelmesen nevetett, helyére lökte a fegyvert, és figyelte, ahogy kilép az ajtón, szól az egyik szolgának, mit hozzanak neki a lakosztályáról.  
- Nem bontjuk fel a bort? – érdeklődte ártatlanul, mikor csúnya pillantást küldött felé, és leült az asztal túloldalára. Francis sóhajtott, megbontotta az ajándékba kapott nedűt, és töltött belőle a poharakba. Finoman odakoccintotta a másikéhoz. – Egészségedre – ragyogott rá, mielőtt belekortyolt.  
- Egészségedre – visszhangozta rezignáltan, és felpillantott, mert megérkezett a szolgáló a dobozzal. Átvette tőle, el is küldte a férfit, és az öccse felé fordulva megrázta a fejét. – Jól van, menjünk ki, könnyebb lesz feltakarítani.  
Kivitték az egyik díszes széket, Antonio királyi tartásban foglalt helyet rajta, és lelkesen húzta ki a vörös szalagot a hajából, hogy utána szétrázza hosszú, sötét tincseit. Francis megint hallatott egy sóhajt, és csak utána rendezte el a hódító hajózások alatt megnőtt haját, mielőtt végső búcsút véve tőle, újra egészen rövidre vágta.

2013. május 20-21.


	90. Furcsa páros (HollandiaKanada?)

Furcsa páros

Furcsállva figyelte a párost, míg fellépdelt a bejárón a házig, de csak köszönés után kérdezte meg:  
- Nahát, Amerika, mit csinálsz te itt?

A fiú felé fordult, valami nem stimmelt.  
- Üdv, Franciaország. Kanada vagyok – mondta elnéző kis mosollyal. Csak a tekintete…

- Ó, ne haragudj, mon cher, látod, a szemem már nem a régi – mondta menteni próbálva a helyzetet, mire kapott valami biccentésfélét, és az észak-amerikai visszafordult a házigazdához.  
- Igazán köszönöm a vendéglátást, akkor majd találkozunk. – Összeölelkeztek egy pillanatra, és Hollandia elmosolyodott. Hollandia elég ritkán mosolygott ahhoz, hogy ez feltűnjön. Mégis, a zöld szemek figyelmeztetően villantak rá, hogy ő is köszönjön el rendesen. Aztán Kanada felkapta a bőröndjét, és lekocogott a lépcsőkön, a taxitól még visszaintegetett, vidám mosollyal, tiszta tekintettel. A holland visszaintett, és amint az autó elhagyta az utcát, pipára gyújtott, s csak a pillantásában volt a kérdés, hogy miért jött, meg abban a fél mozdulatban, amivel szélesebbre tárta az amúgy is nyitott ajtót.  
Hiába volt szó valami félig hivatalos ügyről, végig ezen a kettőn gondolkodott, és alig-alig figyelt.

2013. május 22.


	91. Születésnap (HollandiaKanada)

Születésnap

Valami zavarta, ezért kinyitotta szemeit. Ráhunyorgott az ablak redőnycsíkjaira, aztán fordult egyet. Reggel hét óra. A zászlóavatás csak délután lesz, egyébként semmi dolga, ünnep van. A születésnapja. Valami mégis…  
A szíve dobbant egyet, ahogy rájött, és szinte kiugrott az ágyból. Lekocogott a lépcsőn, kócosan, rövidnadrágban és alvós pólóban, a szemüvegét útközben tette fel. Nem túl szalonképes, de kit érdekel ilyenkor?!  
Szélesre tárta az ajtót, és mint ilyenkor mindig, meglepetten, elbűvölten figyelte a bejárójából avanzsált _tulipánföldet_. Vörös, sárga, cirmos, színes, gyönyörű virágok ládákban, rengeteg-rengeteg tulipán, és mindig-mindig könnyekig hatódott a látványtól.  
- Tessék – mondta Hollandia, a kezébe adva egy zsebkendőt.  
- Köszönöm – suttogta. – Jaj, nagyon szépen köszönöm! – borult a férfi nyakába, az viszonozta az ölelést. Dohány és harmatos virágillata volt, meg tengeri szél. – Bejössz…? Sütök palacsintát, vagy amit szeretnél.  
- Ez a te születésnapod – jegyezte meg, és a kezébe adott egy csokrot, aminek a közepén egy vörös-fehér cirádás virág nyílt. – Ő az utolsó – mondta.  
- Gyönyörű szép – suttogta, és rámosolygott a férfira, adott két puszit az arcára, ami után kissé elpirulva húzódott el. – Na, gyere csak be – kérte.  
És mint mindig, most sem tudott nemet mondani a reggeli meghívásra.

2013. május 23.


	92. Lecke (UsCan?)

Lecke

- Naa, kérlek!  
- Nem.  
- Szépen kérleeeeeek – nyújtotta el a szót, mire elfordította a fejét, ne is lássa a könyörgő kék szempárt.  
- Hagyjál békén – motyogta az asztallapját figyelve, mire a másik egészen odabújt hozzá, a füléhez hajolva régi-régi nyelven kérlelte. – Anglia nagyon fog ránk haragudni, ha egyszer kiderül. Ez csalás, és a csalás rossz dolog – suttogta.  
- Elmondanád neki?  
- Nem.  
- Én sem! Látod, soha nem tudja meg! Ígérem, elviszem a balhét, ha mégis rájönne! De nem fog!  
Hosszan sóhajtott, és végül a testvére elé lökte a papírokat, amin az aznapi leckéje volt. Elég rég óta ment ez: mindig addig hisztizett, könyörgött, duzzogott, míg meg nem engedte, hogy lemásolja, nagyjából fél órával azelőtt, hogy Anglia hazaért a Parlamentből. Előtte persze fél éjszaka háborúkról meg a gyarmatosításról olvasott, útikönyveket nézegetett, és mindig későn kelt. Sosem foglalkozott időben a tanulással.  
- Köszönöm! – vigyorgott rá széles jókedvvel és megölelte egy pillanatra, hogy utána neki is álljon lemásolni a szépen teleírt oldalakat. Na persze, gyorsan írni azt tudott.

2013. május 25.


	93. Élményfürdő (FrUk?)

Élményfürdő

A dolog úgy kezdődött, hogy _valamelyik idióta _kitalálta, menjenek el egy élményfürdőbe a konferencia másnapján. Lazán kihagyta volna, és tölti a napját békés városnézéssel, de egy _nem__megnevezett_ francia varangyos béka a fülébe súgta, hogy elkotyogja a kis titkát, ha nem jelenik meg a helyszínen. Így aztán kénytelen volt az öltöny-nyakkendőt egy bő szabású rövidnadrágra, almazöld lenge ingre, napszemüvegre és bőrsarura cserélni. Ennél lejjebb nem akart vetkőzni, ráadásul napjának nyugodt eltöltése végett kellemes hangulatú zenéket tett a telefonjára, nyakába akasztotta kedvenc Union Flages fülesét, (hadd tudja a fél strand, hogy punk zenét hallgat), és a hóna alá csapta az egyik szeretett, alig rongyosra olvasott könyvét, hogy a félárnyékban jól fogja érezni magát.  
Terve azonban önnön dugájába dőlt, amikor is két őrült, név szerint Spanyolország és Poroszország kitalálták, hogy márpedig senki nem megy haza szárazon. Hiába tiltakozott, vágta nyakon mindkettőt egy-egy határozott mozdulattal, azok minden ellenkezése dacára nagy lendülettel hajították a két méter mély medencébe.  
Az első benyomása az volt, hogy a víz _rettenetesen_ hideg. A második a pánik, ugyanis hiába tudta _elméletben,_ hogyan kellene úszni, a gyakorlatban kétezer év alatt sem sikerült megtanulnia.

- Elment az eszetek?! – tajtékzott Franciaország, amikor kiszedte Angliát a vízből, aki reszketve zihált és köpködte a klóros vizet a karjaiban. – Anglia nem tud úszni!  
A másik kettő elkerekedett szemekkel bámult rá, a nevezett pedig megdermedt.  
- Francis… – Szólította halkan, már-már kedves szelídséggel megmentőjét.  
- Igen? – pillantott rá megenyhülve.  
- Egy kibaszott nagy tahó vagy! – üvöltötte magából kikelve, és egy könnyed mozdulattal visszaborította a medencébe, majd felpattant, és a másik két jómadárra nézett villámló szemekkel.  
- H-hé… Nem úgy gondoltuk ám a dolgot – vigyorgott rá bocsánatkérően Spanyolország, ahogy szép lassan hátrálni kezdett a porosszal együtt.  
- Én sem úgy gondolom – nyugtatta őket az angol, miközben szép lassan, szinte kecses léptekkel közeledett feléjük. A következő pillanatban jobbnak látták menekülőre fogni a dolgot, és Anglia nem volt rest végigkergetni őket a fürdő egész területén, hogy aztán – mily' édes a bosszú – a gyerekpancsolón keresztül próbálják levágni az utat, mire egy csapat dühös édesanyával kellett szembenézniük. Anglia pedig, mint aki jól végezte dolgát, visszatért a könyvéhez.

2013. május 27.


	94. Este (UsCan?)

Este

Alfred a kanapén feküdt, tövig rágta a körmeit, és tekintetét a televízióra szegezte, amikor hazaért.  
- Nem kellene tanulnod? – érdeklődte óvatosan, és az asztalról félig lecsúszott, mappányi papírra mutatott, amiben a vizsgára kellő tételek pihentek.  
- De most animét nézek! – ült fel magához karolva a párnáját, és megnyomta a pause gombot. – Kiku adta, és tök jó, meg van hozzá felirat, és olyan, mint egy zombi apokalipszis csak titánok vannak benne, és embert esznek, és tök durva! – hadarta vidáman. Matthew megforgatta a szemeit.  
- Fogadok, hogy semmi mást nem csináltál egész nap – jelentette ki, ahogy kabátját az előszoba fogasára akasztotta.  
- Csináltam limonádét! – rikkantotta győzedelmesen. – Hozok neked is! – ezzel felugrott és kivágtatott a konyhába. Halkan sóhajtott, és inkább a szobája felé vette az irányt, hogy lepakoljon és átöltözzön. Üvegcsörömpölésre kapta fel a fejét, és rosszat sejtve dugta ki fejét az ajtón. – Te Matt… Hol tartjuk a felmosót? Történt egy kis baleset…  
Felsóhajtott, ezúttal hangosan, és arra gondolt, hogy megint új garnitúra poharat kell majd venniük, és neki kell feltakarítani, mert ha hagyja, hogy a lökött testvére csinálja, akkor az még két pohár mínusz.  
- Megyek, ne mozdulj…

2013. május 29.

Alfred az Attack on Titant nézi : D


	95. Reggel (Franada)

Reggel

Fényben fürdött az egész szoba, ahogy felpislogott. Zavartan körülnézett, ez nem egy hálószoba, bár talán akkor még nagyobb zavarban lenne… Felült, feje alól elmozdult a mintás párna, valami jelenetet ábrázol, de csak a lobogó zászlót tudta kivenni. Senkit nem látott a helyiségben, és a szemüvege sem volt sehol. Felsóhajtott, lehúzta magáról a pihe-puha pehelypaplant, amiről fogalma sem volt, mikor és hogyan került rá, majd lassan felállt, megigazította gyűrött ruháit.  
Az erkélyre vezető ajtó résnyire nyitva volt, a könnyű függöny meg-meglebbent, vonzotta a tekintetét. Kinyitotta az ajtót, halkan kilépett rajta, és megkönnyebbülten nyugtázta, hogy vendéglátója is ott van. Éppen meggyújtotta a cigarettáját, egy pillanatnyi láng, és a férfi felé fordult, rámosolygott. Intett, hogy menjen csak közelebb, lassan engedelmeskedett.  
- Sajnálom – motyogta, ahogy odasimult hozzá, állát a korlátra támasztva.  
- Micsodát?  
- Már megint elaludtam a filmeden – suttogta bűnbánóan. – Pedig érdekelt.  
- Ugyan, hiszen fáradt voltál. Olyan édesen és mélyen aludtál, hogy nem is mertelek elvinni a vendégszobáig. – Megcirógatta az arcát, a haját, mire ő is elmosolyodott.  
- Mert kényelmes a kanapéd – mondta csendesen, és felegyenesedve nyújtózkodott egyet. – Hová tetted a szemüvegemet?  
- Az asztalon van.  
- Oh. Nem vettem észre. Bemegyek érte. – Indult is, de a férfi elkapta a kezét, finoman magához húzta egy ölelésre, finoman a nyakába csókolt. Mélyen elpirult ennyitől is, aztán óvatosan kibontakozott az ölelésből, Francisra mosolygott, és beszaladt a szemüvegéért.

2013. május 29.


	96. Megemlékezés (FrUk?)

Megemlékezés

A hófehér nőszirom-csokor éles ellentétben állt fekete ruháival, még az inge is, a haját összefogó szalag is gyászszínű volt. Csendesen, összekulcsolt kezekkel mormolt el egy imát, mint ilyenkor mindig, s közben felidézte azt a pillanatot, amikor letérdelt elé, s a lány lágy csókot lehelt a homlokára. Nem látta a gondolatait, gondosan eltakarták előle, de érezte a szándékát, a tisztaságát, lelkének perzselő tüzét, erejét és mérhetetlen szépségét.  
Gondolataiba merülve lépdelt kifelé a székesegyházból, a kapuban majdnem egymásba rohantak. Hűvös tekintettel méregették egymást, de jelenlétük oka teljesen nyilvánvaló volt. Végül Anglia volt, aki félrekapta a tekintetét és hátrálva félreállt, hogy kiengedje.

2013. május 30.

…mert ma van Jeanne d'Arc halálának 582. évfordulója.


	97. Reggeli fürdő (FrUk)

Reggeli fürdő

Anglia lehunyt szemekkel hallgatta a madárcsicsergéses reggelt, miközben állig elmerült a kád forró vízben. Szőke hajának vége belelógott a vízbe, szivárványpettyes szappanbuborékok százai pihentek a habon, ami a tenger-illatú fürdőjéből képződött.  
Jólesően sóhajtott, hosszú-hosszú ideig ejtőzött volna még a kellemes, természet alkotta csendben, élvezve a nyugalmat, a törékeny békét. Mely szinte porba hullt, mikor Franciaország benyitott, a buborékok felröppentek mozdulatára, egy pillanatra színes kavalkáddá változtatva a helyiséget. A hosszú hajú férfi meglepve figyelte a jelenetet, aztán elmosolyodva lépdelt közelebb a kádhoz.  
- Megint mágiahálókat szövögetsz? – érdeklődte halkan, ahogy odaosont mellé, finoman beleborzolt a hajába.  
- Ebben semmi varázslat nincs – mormolta felpillantva. – Mennyi az idő?  
- Még csak negyed nyolc, bőven van időnk odaérni a sajtótájékoztatóra.  
- Őszintén fogalmam sincs, miért minket zaklatnak ezzel – mormolta nyűgösen, s ezúttal valóban varázsolt: aprócska hab-hajó vitorlázott el előtte. Francis mosolyogva figyelte, majd odatelepedett a kád szélére, és elnézte, ahogy intései nyomán egész kis flotta keletkezik habból.  
- Jelentsünk hasfájást, és lógjuk el – ajánlotta, mire Arthur majdnem nevetett az abszurd ötleten.  
- Na persze – morogta maga elé kedvetlenül –, mintha az olyan egyszerű volna.  
- Kibírjuk azt az egy-két órát – nyugtatta kedvesen. – És aztán holnapig azt csinálunk, amit csak akarunk – mosolygott rá, és lehajolt, hogy incselkedve szájon csókolja.  
- Hm… Jól hangzik – ismerte el halványan mosolyogva.

2013. május 30.


	98. Mondd, kedvesem (Franada)

Mondd, kedvesem, hányszor élünk szerelmet?

Kanada fordult egyet, félálmában magára húzta a vékony takarót – nyár volt, európai nyár, ha pizsamában aludt volna, talán nem is tart rá igényt. Így azonban muszáj volt, mert néha rettenetesen zavarta a tudat, hogy Francisnak személyzete van a házban, és a gondolat is kellemetlen volt, hogy egy szép reggelen, mint ez a mostani, esetleg valami indokkal rájuk törnek. Szóval inkább nyakig betakarózott, amikor lusta volt keríteni magának legalább valami alsót elalvás előtt.  
A mellette alvó Franciaország is megrezzent mocorgására, felé fordult, finoman a hátára simította a tenyerét a takarójuk alatt. Elmosolyodott, de nem nyitotta ki a szemeit, csak érezte, hogy a férfi közelebb mozdul hozzá, már egészen közelről érezte testének melegét, és az arcán a lélegzetét. Francis ujjai lesimítottak a derekáig, kellemes borzongást idézve elő, halkan sóhajtott. Meg sem lepődött, mikor érezte a határozott, de puha ajkakat végigsiklani az ajkain, belebizsergett nyelvének érintésébe, engedte magát csókolni, lustán viszonozta az érintéseket, felhunyorgott a szeretőjére, mikor az kissé távolabb húzódott tőle. Francis mosolygott, a hátát, derekát, fenekét, combjait simogatta, lágyan és ingerlőn, amíg elért a karja, s utána vissza a nyakáig, hajáig, arcáig. Halkan mormogott valami olyasmit, hogy ne hagyja abba, és visszahunyta szemeit.  
- Jó reggelt, gyönyörűm – suttogott a fülébe a francia, és ő elmosolyodott, közelebb simult hozzá.  
- Neked is, kedves – mormolta a párnába. -… hagyj aludni, míg tűrhető az idő – kérte.  
- Szeretnél hazamenni?  
- Aludni szeretnék – suttogta. – A karjaidban. – Francis csendesen nevetett.  
- Milyen édes vagy – mondta, ahogy átölelte.  
- Te már csak tudod, igaz? – pillantott fel fél szemmel kihívón. A férfi csábos, lehengerlő mosolyt villantott rá.  
- De még mennyire – susogta, ahogy újabb csókért hajolt. Megkapta, mindent és bármit megkapott. – Az első szerelem mindig édes – mondta incselkedve megpuszilva az arcát.  
- Első? – pislogott rá Matthew lila szemeivel, és felvonta egyik szemöldökét.  
- Kit szerettél előttem? – kérdezett rá zavartalanul. A kanadai erre a homlokát ráncolta.  
- Senkit – rázta meg a fejét. – Én senkit. Én csak… éreztem másokét. A környezetemben… és olyan furcsa.  
- Miért furcsa? – érdeklődte a hajába simítva.

- Mert ez nem olyan, mint a többi érzelem – motyogta, és felkönyökölt. – Azokat észre sem veszem, ki tudom őket rekeszteni, de ha valaki szerelmes… az néha engem is megszédít. És nagyon sokszor éreztem már, csak úgy. Az utcán sétálva, vagy a parlamentben… El fog múlni?  
- Ó, nagyon remélem, hogy nem – mosolyodott el.  
- Úgy értem-  
- Pontosan tudom, hogy érted – nyugtatta. – De nem tudom. Én is szoktam érezni. Talán, ha te is érzed, másoké nem tűnik fel.  
- Hmm… Most, hogy így mondod… – elharapta a mondatot, ahogy rájött, mit mondott, és fülig vörösödött. Francis nevetett rajta egy kicsit, szorosan magához karolta, homlokát az övének döntötte.  
- Ó, mondd, kedvesem, hányszor élünk szerelmet, ha minden pillanatban, mikor a szemeidbe nézek, újra meg újra szerelmes leszek? – kérdezte halkan, mire Matthew lehunyta a szemeit.  
- N-ne mondj ilyeneket – suttogta. – Zavarba hozol.  
- Az a csodálatosan színes hajnal a zavartságod pírja, ami azon a kellemes tengerparti házad teraszán köszöntött ránk, emlékszel?

- Hogyne emlékeznék… akkor először… De mi lenne, ha mondjuk nem bókolásra használnád a szád, hanem, nem is tudom… megcsókolnál helyette? – kérdezte elmosolyodva, belenézve a kék szemekbe. Kívánsága azonnal teljesült.

2013. június 1-2.


	99. Művészet, hódolat (Franada)

Művészet, hódolat

- Kérlek – húzta oda magához Francis, és mosolygós puszit adott az arcára.  
- Nem is tudom… – suttogta zavartan félrenézve.  
- Ígérem, meghálálom – mormolta a fülébe halkan, finoman átölelve. Matthew nyelt egyet, elvörösödött.  
- A-azt gondoltam – motyogta, és megköszörülte a torkát. – De… ez nekem…  
- Senkinek nem mutatom meg, ha nem akarod. Sőt, neked adom. Akkor biztos lehetsz benne, hogy senki nem látja.  
- Akkor minek…? – kérdezte lehunyva szemeit. _Annyira_ tudta, hogy végül be fogja adni a derekát…  
- Az élményért, mon cher – búgta a hangja, és végigsimított a karján. – Hódolok annak a gyönyörűségnek, ami te vagy, a művészet által. Kérlek, engedd meg nekem.  
- Rendben – suttogta. – Ha ennyire szeretnéd… De te… felöltözöl.  
- Ahogy óhajtod, kedves – mosolygott rá, és röviden szájon csókolta.

Matthew igyekezett legyűrni zavarát, amikor Francis elrendezgette körülötte az anyagot, és próbált nem remegni a férfi közelségétől.  
- Tökéletes – suttogta, és összecsapta a tenyereit. – Ugye nem kényelmetlen?  
Csak a fejét rázta, az őrült zavartól nem jött ki hang a torkán, és fogalma sem volt, hová nézzen.  
Francis odaperdült a festőállványhoz, bátorítón rámosolygott, tett-vett ott, és amikor legközelebb találkozott a tekintetük, egyáltalán nem úgy nézett rá, mint szokott. Valami másféle rajongással, és ez valamiért kevésbé volt zavarba ejtő, és nem sokkal később azt vette észre, hogy érdeklődve figyeli szerelme mozdulatait, ahogyan elmélyülten fest, és már nem kényelmetlen, hogy ő ruhátlanul fekszik előtte.

2013. június 3.


	100. Büntetőmunka (Gakuen Franada)

Büntetőmunka

Megoldó-kulcs – dolgozatlap, ötös kérdés (Ki festette ki másodjára a Capella Sistina mennyezetét?) – megoldó-kulcs: „b" válasz (Michelangelo) – dolgozatlap: nem a „c" (Leonardo). Vett egy mély levegőt, és arra gondolt, hogy rettenetesen elege van ebből az egészből. Újabb lapot húzott maga elé.  
- Valami baj van, Mathieu? – szólalt meg a tanár, mire összerezzent.  
- Semmi baj nincsen – suttogta maga elé. Aztán felkapta a fejét, és meglepetten bámult a férfira. – Ön tu… tudja a nevemet? – kérdezte nagyon-nagyon halkan.  
- Évek óta tanítalak, persze, hogy tudom a nevedet – mosolygott rá kedvesen.  
Ez menthetetlenül összezavarta.  
- D-de… akkor miért…  
- Miért te vagy itt a testvéred helyett? – tette fel az ő kérdését, és lassan felemelkedett a székéből.  
- Sajnálom, nem szabadna kérdezősködnöm – motyogta, és rápislogott a művészettörténet dolgozatokra, amik még kijavításra vártak. Nos, legalábbis arra, hogy átnézze őket. Ha már büntetőmunka.  
- Nem volt kedvem egész délután a kedves bátyádat hallgatni, de ne aggódj, nem marad büntetlenül, ezt megígérem. – Aprót biccentett, hogy megértette. – Na, hogy haladsz? – lépett oda mögé, és megtámaszkodott a padon, hogy a válla felett átlesve ránézzen, mit csinál. – Ez a tiéd – jegyezte meg vidáman, mire ő is felpillantott a lap sarkára. Valóban az ő neve díszelgett a papíron.  
Bonnefoy óvatosan kivette a kezéből a tollat, és ő lehunyta a szemeit. Érezte a férfi testét a hátához simulni, milyen kellemesen meleg, milyen bódító az illata, milyen kellemes a hangja, ahogy megszólal…  
- Gratulálok.  
- Hm?  
- A dolgozathoz – mondta. – Megint kiváló.  
- Oh… köszönöm. Köszönöm szépen – válaszolta óvatosan lepislogva a feladatlapra. Tényleg csak pipák voltak pirossal, az érdemjegy és az aláírás.  
- Ugyan, magadnak köszönd – felelte, megint mosolygott, hallotta a hangján. Mindig mosolygott. Olyan szép volt a mosolya. – Én köszönöm a segítséget. Menj csak nyugodtan, rendben? – felegyenesedett, és valami furcsa ragyogással a szemeiben figyelte, ahogy ő is felpattan az asztaltól.  
- Viszontlátásra – mormogta halkan, és sietve távozott a teremből. Remélte, hogy nem hallatszik a megremegő hangja, hogy nem túl feltűnő, ahogy elvörösödött, nem látszik, hogy minden lépésnél remegnek a térdei… és, hogy boldogan elmosolyodik.  
Na de, Alfred azért megkapja a magáét, amiért megint miatta kellett büntetésben ücsörögnie…

2013. június 6.

Mivel ez volt a századik cím a gyűjteményben, ezért ennek most itt van vége, azonban amint új szösszenetek készülnek, indítok másik gyűjteményt az oldalon :)  
Köszönöm szépen a **több mint hatezer** megtekintést, soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyien fogjátok megnézni ezeket a kis semmiségeket. Mindenkinek ezer hála érte :D  
És egy kérdés a végére: volt/van kedvencetek a gyűjteményből?

Üdv mindenkinek; KatieWR  
(2013. június 6.)


End file.
